Setting Things Right
by maxandkiz
Summary: After a talk with Bobby, Castiel sets out to make things right between the Winchester boys again. Warning: mention of things that happen in Season 4 up to the episode It's a Terrible Life. De-aged Sam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Warning- Some spoilers for Season 4 up to It's a Terrible Life. This takes place sometime after It's a Terrible Life.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Alright, talk to you later…yeah, bye" Bobby set the phone back in its cradle and sighed. He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a beer, and carried it over to the table. Dropping into a chair he popped the top of the bottle and took a big swig thinking over his recent phone conversation. Thinking about the call just made him angrier and angrier until he finally snapped. Slamming the beer bottle down on the wooden table Bobby yelled, "That's it! I've had enough of this shit!" He began pacing the length of the room muttering to himself as he attempted to work out a solution to the problem at hand. After a few minutes of pacing, he stopped and looked up at the ceiling. There might not be any way for him to fix things, but he knew who could. He just had to remember the name. "Let's see Cas-andra? No, that's not it, Cas-elberry? Nope, definitely not. Ummm, Cas-cade? No way." He thought making a face. "Come on, come on, I know Dean told me his name, it was Cas, Cas, Castiel! That's it! Castiel!"

With the angel's name remembered and a plan formed there was only one thing left to do. Leaning against the table Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and bellowed, "CASTIEL! CASTIEL, get down here right now!" He waited glancing around for any signs of movement and wasn't very surprised to find none. Not about to let that stop him Bobby called out, "Fine! You don't want to come talk that's okay with me. But you can at least hear me out. I'm sick and tired of what's going on with the Winchester boys. Dean and Sam are good boys and I don't like what your little war is doing to them. I mean, did you have to tell Dean that he's the one that broke the first seal! The kid was already broken from what happened in Hell, he didn't need that added to it. And yet you expect him to be the strong kick ass demon hunter he once was. Are you looney? Oh, and I know about that little stunt you pulled with the boys making them forget everything and everybody to supposedly show Dean that he was meant to be a hunter." Bobby snorted. "Yeah, like the kid didn't know that already. Dean's a natural born hunter, always has been. He couldn't give up hunting if he wanted to. I know you thought your little reality check would fix things but it didn't. See, you're going about it all wrong. If you want Dean to be the bad ass hunter he was, you need to give him back what made him that way."

"I do not understand." A calm voice softly said from behind him.

"Shit!" Bobby exclaimed. Spinning around he saw a young man in a long tan trench coat staring at him. "Geez, don't you have a trumpet or harp or something you could play before you pop in like that. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Castiel cocked his head to one side and gazed curiously at the old hunter. "I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

"No harm done this time." Bobby told him as he dropped back into a chair. "Does this mean you were actually listening to me?"

"I heard but I do not understand. What is it that I need to give Dean?" Castiel asked.

"His little brother, Sam" Bobby replied.

"But I do not have Sam." Castiel stated. "He is with Dean already, is he not?"

"Well yes and no" Bobby answered smirking at the confused expression on the angel's face. "See, Sam is with Dean, but its Sammy he needs." Seeing the angel motion for more, Bobby rolled his eyes and began to explain. "It's like this. Dean's always been the strong, tough hunter for a reason; he needed to protect his little brother Sammy. Even after Sammy grew up and became Sam Dean still felt like he had to protect the kid. It's kinda like the way a father feels about their children and with good reason; Dean practically raised Sammy. Not only is he the protective older brother, he's also the overprotective father. You with me so far?"

"Yes, I understand." Castiel replied.

"Good" Bobby said. "Now with Dean always in big brother/dad mode Sam has always fallen into the little brother role whether he knew it or not. He always followed Dean's lead. But when Dean went to umm, down there, Sam didn't have anyone to look up to or follow. He had to toughen up and take control to survive and he did. And then Dean came back with all his memories intact, which if you ask me, you could have wiped out of his mind. Anyway, the Dean that came back was a mess. So instead of the boys resuming their old roles, they kinda reversed them. Sam's trying to take care of Dean, to be the brother Dean was for him all those years and Dean's letting him. You want Dean to take charge of this mess, you're gonna have to find a way to make Sammy the little brother again. And it's not gonna be easy. Sam's way more bullheaded than his daddy ever was. When that boy gets his mind set on something, it'd take an act of God to stop him."

"You wish me to stop Sam?" Castiel questioned.

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying at all!" Bobby quickly shouted standing and walking toward the angel. "I just mean that you need to find a way to force Sam to be the little brother in the duo again; some way where he'll have to accept Dean's help and protection. You do that and Dean will snap right back into the big brother role he's had for so long."

"Interesting" Castiel stated. "Thank you Mr. Singer. You have been a great help."

A loud bang from outside had Bobby turning to the window. Seeing nothing he turned back to find Castiel gone. Shaking his head he went back to the table and sat back down. He had a feeling he needed to be near the phone.

In a rundown motel outside Watertown, South Dakota

Dean walked out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. "All yours Sam!" he called as he stretched out on his bed hands behind his head.

"Not now Dean." Sam said from his spot at the table. He continued staring at the laptop screen as he rapidly tapped the keys. "I think I might have a lead on…"

"Hello boys." Castiel greeted as he appeared at the foot of the beds.

"Geez, I've really got to get you a bell." Dean grumbled as he sat up.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" Sam asked as he walked around the table to stand between Castiel and his brother. "You got another "little job" for Dean to do?"

"Sam!" Dean warned glaring at his little brother. "Back off."

"It is alright Dean." Castiel assured him.

"No, it's not" Dean disagreed. Standing up he took hold of Sam's arm. "Calm down Sam. Let's just sit down and hear him out, okay?"

"Fine" Sam hissed pulling his arm out of Dean's grasp. Huffing he plopped down on the end of his bed glaring as his brother mirrored his actions.

"Alright, now that that's settled. Let's get this over with. Why are you here, Cas?" Dean asked.

"A friend has enlightened me about the two of you. He has shown me the way I need to precede." Castiel explained as he walked up to the two boys and raised his hands. He lightly touched their foreheads sending both Winchesters into a sleep state. "Now to fix things." He whispered.

A little while later

Dean blinked awake to find himself staring at the ceiling. Groaning he rubbed his eyes trying to recall why he was sleeping in his clothes. A memory of Castiel's raised hand flashed in front of his eyes causing he to sit straight up in bed. "Sam! Sam, you okay?" he called.

"I'm fine Dean" a tiny voice squeaked.

"_Squeaked? What the fuck?"_ Dean thought as he spun around to look at the other bed. He took one look at Sam and burst out laughing.

"Dean! Dean, it's not funny!" Sam whined from his spot on the bed. His little forehead crinkled and his bottom lip poked out. He quickly grabbed hold of his shirt to keep it from slipping off his tiny body. "He made me a little kid again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Warning- Some spoilers for Season 4 up to It's a Terrible Life. This takes place sometime after It's a Terrible Life.

Previously on Supernatural- He quickly grabbed hold of his shirt to keep it from slipping off his tiny body. "He made me a little kid again!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam scowled over at Dean as his brother continued to laugh at his predicament. "It's not funny!" Sam growled as he slowly and carefully stood up on his bed and crossed his arms. Feeling his shirt falling once more he quickly dropped his hands catching it as it reached his waist. With one last glance at his big brother Sam took a deep breath and hollered, "Castiel! Castiel, come back and fix this right now!...Castiel! I know you can hear me! Get back here and turn me back!" Sammy tapped his foot impatiently on the bed as he waited for some sign of the angel's presence. When nothing happened, he turned to the only other person who might be able to help. "Deeean!" he growled. "Do you think you could quit laughing for a minute and help me out? After all, he is your angel."

Dean sat up and brushed the tears off his face that the laughter had caused. Looking at his little brother he snickered. "Nice skirt there, Sammy." He joked covering his giggles with a fake cough. Getting hit with Sam's infamous puppy dog look Dean sighed. "Fine, I'll call Cas for ya. Hey Castiel! Sam says he's ready to be a big boy again!" he bellowed with a grin. "Did you hear that Castiel? *Snicker* Sam wants you to come change him!*Snicker*!" He waited a few minutes and then glanced around the room. "Sorry, kiddo. Looks like Cas isn't answering."

"Dean, quit fooling around! This is serious! What if Lilith..." Sam stopped mid-sentence as something caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?" he asked pointing to the two enormous cardboard boxes stacked in front of the window. Sitting down he carefully slid off the bed feet first. Once on the ground he grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt and hitched it up as far as he dared and headed for the boxes.

Turning at his brother's question Dean glanced at the boxes before looking back at Sam. He chuckled at the sight his brother made in his too big shirt. A wicked grin spread across his face just as Dean called out, "Oh! Oh! I know! You're a can can dancer! Kick those legs, little brother!"

Ignoring his laughing sibling Sam stepped up to the boxes examining them for any labels or markings that might indicate what was inside. Finding none on the sides he stood on his tiptoes to try and see the top of the bottom box. Unable to see anything from his vantage point Sam huffed. Deciding his only option was to climb to the top he reached up and grabbed the edge of the bottom box.

"Whoa, runt! No climbing!" Dean scolded scooping his little brother up and causing Sam's shirt to fall to the floor. Dean set Sammy on the nearest bed and bent down to retrieve the shirt which he then wrapped around his brother like a blanket. "Sit right there and I'll check out the boxes."

"Deeean!" Sam whined pulling his arms free once more.

"Saaam!" Dean whined back. "Just chill a minute, dude." Noticing an envelope on top of the boxes he reached over and grabbed it. Tearing the envelope open he pulled out a small card with four words written on it. "Supplies for little Sam" he read with a smirk. Tossing the card to his brother Dean took out his knife and cut the tape on the top box.

Sam turned the card over in his hands before setting it aside. Watching his brother opening the first box he growled, "If there are any diapers in those boxes, I will kick his ass."

Dean looked back at his brother for a moment and then pulled open the first box and glanced inside. "Well, let's see" he said reaching into the box, "There's a small step stool and a car seat."

"Oh, that's real useful." Sam sarcastically stated. "The impala doesn't even have seat belts, Dean."

"I'll find a way to make it work, Sam." Dean declared setting the car seat over to the side. Reaching inside the box once more he brought out a small box and tossed it to his brother. "Here's you some sippy cups." He gleefully said as he pulled two colorful packages out. "Oh and look what else! Big boy pull-ups!"

"Oh, Hell no! I'm not wearing those!" Sam shouted.

"But Sammy, Castiel got you two kinds. See? You can wear the monster trucks or Diego." Dean said as he held both packages in front of his little brother.

"I don't care what's…wait a minute? How do you know that cartoon character's name, Dean? Something you wanna tell me?" Sam asked with a dimpled grin.

"I, uhh, I, oh shut up!" Dean hissed as his little brother started giggling. Picking up the now empty box he tossed it to the side and tore into the other one. Pulling it open he glanced at the various contents smiling as one caught his eye. "Oh, Sammy!" he called as he took the smaller box out and held it behind his back. "Guess what else Cas sent you?"

Sammy warily glanced at Dean. He'd seen that look enough times to know that it didn't mean anything good. "What's behind your back, Dean?" he hesitantly asked.

"Oh, just this little thing" Dean casually stated as he set the box on the bed beside Sam.

Sam took one look at the picture of the box and hollered, "NO! No way, no how am I using that thing! Get it outta here!"

"Oh come on Sammy! It's not like it's a real potty chair. It just fits over the toilet so you don't fall in." Dean quipped as he reached back in the box. "And Cas even thought to send some medical supplies, too. Look! Here's some children's Tylenol, a heating pad, a, umm, baby thermometer…"

"Dean" Sam warned.

"And some fever reducer" Dean continued, "they're suppositories, but…"

"Dean!" Sam hollered. Standing up he snatched the box of medicine from his brother and quickly tossed it in the trash can. "You are not getting those anywhere near me so just forget it! And that's goes for the thermometer, too!"

"Now Sam, don't be like that." Dean calmly said as he walked over and plucked the box out of the trash. Fighting not to smile he walked back over and put the medicine back with the rest of the supplies. "You don't throw away medicine. You know that. You never know when we might need it."

"Fine, you can use it then" Sam replied. Sighing he pinned Dean with his puppy dog eyes and asked, "Now can you please quit playing around and find me some clothes. I'm getting cold."

"Alright, alright" Dean conceded. "Party pooper" he mumbled as he pulled a shirt, pants, socks, and shoes out of the box. "Here you go"

"Uhh Dean, what about boxers?" Sammy questioned as he stared in disgust at the pale blue Elmo shirt he held in his hand.

"Sorry Sammy, afraid Cas didn't put any in the boxes." Dean told his brother. "You'll have to wear the pull-ups." He brought the two packages over and set them on the bed.

"No way, Dean! I am not wearing those!" Sam adamantly stated.

"Well Sam, it's either that or go commando" Dean pointed out with a grimace. "Man that sounds wrong." Seeing Sam's hangdog expression Dean rolled his eyes. "Look Sam, just wear them for now. I promise I'll stop at the first store we see and get you some boxers, okay?"

"No underoo's?" Sam inquired.

"Scout's honor" Dean replied holding a hand across his heart.

"Fine" Sam conceded reaching for the yellow package with the monster trucks. He grabbed the sides of the bag and pulled. It took three tries but he finally managed to rip open the plastic spilling half the contents onto the bed. Snatching up one of the hated garments Sam motioned for Dean to turn around. He waited for Dean to face the other way and then swiftly removed the huge shirt and pulled up the pull-up followed by the tiny jeans. Glancing at the blue shirt Sam wrinkled his nose. "Hey Dean? Do you think you could hand me a different shirt?" he called.

"Sure short stuff" Dean answered. He side stepped over to the box and fumbled around inside for a moment before coming up with a white Stitch shirt that boldly said, "Bad to the Bone" across the front. "Here you go"

"Cute Dean" Sam muttered as he took the offered shirt. Putting it over his head he tugged and pulled and pulled and tugged trying to get it on. After several minutes of struggling with the uncooperative shirt, Sam finally called for reinforcements. "Dean, I uhh, I need some help."

Dean turned back around and bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the sight of his Stanford educated brother with his head caught in one of the sleeves of his shirt. Walking over he quickly pulled the shirt off before carefully putting it on his brother the right way. Picking up the socks and shoes he swiftly put those on Sam's feet before his little brother could protest. Stepping back Dean looked Sam over from head to toe. "Looks good Sam" he stated nodding his head. "Now, we're gonna pack and head for Bobby's place. We'll be safe there until you're, well, you again."

"But Deeean" Sam whined.

"Sounds like somebody needs a nap" Dean commented as he started piling things back into the boxes.

"I do not need a nap!" Sam growled. "I'm a grown man, for Pete's sake!"

"When has that ever stopped you?" Dean pointed out grinning as Sam glared at him. He lifted one of the boxes and slowly trudged to the door. "Stay put midget. I'll be right back." He ordered as he walked out the door. Minutes later Dean came back through the door, snatched up the other box, and strolled back out again. Stepping into the room he quickly gathered up all their stuff that was scattered across the room, stuffed it into their duffles, and threw them over his shoulder. He picked up the car seat in one hand and held the other out for Sam. "Come on Sammy, let's hit the road!"

"It's Sam" Sam grumbled as he begrudgingly took Dean's hand and followed him out the door. Huffing as Dean led him to the back door he kicked at the pavement muttering something about "stupid overprotective big brothers". He watched his brother open the back door and set the car seat inside. He stared in shock as Dean leaned inside the car and hooked up the car seat. "Dean, the impala has seat belts." He whispered.

"Yeah, guess Cas thought of everything after all." Dean replied as he scooped his little brother up and settled him in the car seat. After making sure the seat belt wasn't hurting Sam, Dean patted him on the head and shut the door. He climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine before turning to Sam. "Ready to ride, Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam yawned.

Smiling Dean carefully backed up and pulled out of the motel parking lot. A few miles down the road he glanced into the rearview mirror to find Sam fast asleep in his seat. "Way to go, baby" he whispered patting the impala's dash. "Knew he couldn't resist your rocking. You've been putting him to sleep all his life."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Warning- Some spoilers for Season 4 up to It's a Terrible Life. This takes place sometime after It's a Terrible Life.

AN-I forgot to put Sam's age in the story. Castiel de-aged him into a toddler of about three years old.

Previously on Supernatural- "Way to go, baby" he whispered patting the impala's dash. "Knew he couldn't resist your rocking. You've been putting him to sleep all his life."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam awoke to the sound of Dean humming along with the AC/DC song softly playing on the radio. Raising his head he yawned and rubbed his sore neck. He attempted to stretch only to find that the straps prevented him from doing so. Reaching up Sam grabbed hold of the straps and pulled and tugged but they refused to budge. Irritated he glanced down to the bottom of the car seat where they were buckled in. Deciding to free himself for a while he reached down and put his fingers on the big, red button.

"Don't even think about it, squirt!" Dean called out from the front seat. "You're not getting outta that seat till we get to town."

"But Dean, the straps are too tight. They're hurting my shoulders." Sam grumbled rubbing one of his shoulders for emphasis. "And it's uncomfortable. Whoever invented these torture devices ought to be shot."

"Sorry Sam" Dean apologized glancing at his little brother in the rear view mirror. "We'll be in the next town in about an hour. Just hang in there till then, okay?"

"Alright" Sam agreed. He squirmed around for a few minutes trying to find a more comfortable position, one that didn't hurt his shoulders so much and that didn't feel like he was sitting in a wet…"Oh, crap!" Sam thought as the realization of what he had done while he slept hit him. "I can't believe I did that! What am I gonna do now? If Dean finds out, I'll never live this down." Grimacing at the situation he found himself in Sam quickly ran through his options. He could tell Dean he'd had an accident and get to change into something dry. Of course he'd also have to put up with Dean ribbing him about it for the next, oh hundred years or so. Or he could keep quiet about it and wait until they stopped for the night to change. But that probably wouldn't be for hours yet and he'd probably get a nasty rash from sitting in the wet that long. "Hmmm, rash, Dean, rash, Dean" Sammy silently debated attempting to decide which was the lesser of the two evils. After a few minutes contemplation, Sam finally made his decision. Leaning forward as much as he could he quietly called, "Uhhh, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean replied. He reached over and turned the radio off so he could hear his little brother's soft voice.

"I, ummm, I kinda had an, ummm" Sam stammered staring down at his knees. "an accident."

"Oh" Dean said looking at Sam in the rear view mirror and frowning. Scrubbing a hand across his face he tried to put his embarrassed little brother at ease. "No problem, kiddo. I just saw a sign for a rest area about ten miles down the road. You can change there."

"Thanks, Dean" Sam whispered as he sat back. He turned and gazed out the window wondering if his day could possibly get any worse.

A few minutes later Dean pulled into the rest area. He drove past the old building and pulled into a parking space at the very end of the area. He leaned over and opened the cardboard box that was sitting on the passenger seat next to him and dug around pulling out the supplies Sam would need. Once he was sure he had everything his brother might need he climbed out of the impala and opened the back door. Any smart remark he might have said died on his lips as he took in the woebegone expression on Sam's face. Smiling he tossed the supplies in the seat next to Sam before bending down next to the car. He unlocked the straps holding his brother and pulled them over Sam's head. "Okay, Sam, go ahead and change." He instructed as he stood back up.

Sam slid out of his car seat before staring up at Dean like he'd grown two heads. "Dean, I can't change here! We're in the middle of the parking lot!" he protested.

"So" Dean shot back. "There's nobody else around."

"But somebody could always pull in." Sam argued. "Can't I go in the restroom and change?"

"No way. You are not going in those nasty bathrooms." Dean stated shaking his head.

"Dean, we go in those bathrooms all the time." Sam pointed out.

"Not anymore we don't." Dean said. When his brother still didn't make a move, Dean sighed. "Look Sam. I'm standing right here. Nobody will see you. I'll make sure of it. I'll even turn around. Just change here, okay?"

"Fine" Sam conceded. He sat on the bench seat and waited for his brother to turn around before reaching for his shoes. Grasping the laces of his right sneaker he pulled the ends groaning at the knot that formed. Sam tried to untangle the knotted lace but his tiny fingers just couldn't perform the movements needed. Huffing his displeasure he glared at the offending digits and ground out, "Dean!"

Dean turned to find his little brother sitting staring at his hands like they were some supernatural creature. "What's a matter, Sam?" he gently asked.

"I can't get the knot outta the stupid shoelace." Sam muttered keeping his focus on his hands which were now playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Here, let me fix that for ya" Dean offered. He sat down in the floorboard of the impala and quickly unfastened the knot and pulled off the shoe. Reaching over to the other shoe he untied the lace and took it off as well. "There you go, Sam" he said patting his little brother's knee. "Need any more help?"

"No" Sam replied giving his big brother a slight grin. "Thanks Dean."

"Anytime bro" Dean said returning the smile. "Now hurry up and get dressed." He added standing and turning around once more. He kept an ear out for Sam as he scanned the parking lot and neighboring woods for any threat while he waited for his brother to finish changing. Hearing the all clear Dean turned to find Sam climbing out of the car with a small bag in his hand. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To throw this away" Sam announced holding up the bag. "Unless you want it stinking up your precious car."

"I'll take that." Dean told his brother as he snatched the bag. "I'll take care of this. You get back in the car."

"I can do it Dean" Sam whined. "Besides, I need to walk around a little bit. My back hurts from sitting in that crappy car seat so long."

Dean glanced from the car seat to his little brother. He hadn't even considered the fact about a smaller Sam not being able to sit for a long period of time. Now that he thought about it though, he recalled their dad stopping at different rest areas and parks when they were little and letting them run around for awhile. Hmm guess he still had a few things to learn about traveling with a little kid. Looking down at Sam Dean smiled. "Hey Sam? Race you to the trash can and back!" he shouted as he jumped up on the sidewalk and started running. He ran slow enough for Sam to keep up and even pass him a couple of times in the race around the trash can.

Sam touched the front grill of the impala and dropped down on the sidewalk to catch his breath. "Beat…you!" he panted.

"I'll get you next time!" Dean promised as he scooped Sam up and carried him to the impala. He carefully sat him back in the car seat and pulled the straps over his head. After loosening the straps a little, Dean fastened Sam in his seat and stood up to shut the door.

"Wait, Dean!" Sam hollered holding up his hands. "Can you get my book out of my bag for me, please? I wanna read a little while."

"Sure midget" Dean replied. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Pulling out Sam's duffle he searched through the folded clothes until he found a rather large, paperback book. Rolling his eyes at his brother's choice of reading material Dean zipped the duffle back up and slammed the trunk lid down. Book in hand he walked over to the back door and handed Sam his book before shutting the door. Dean then climbed back into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive from the rest area to the next town was spent in silence as Sam read his book and Dean hummed along with the softly playing radio. Soon the forest they were driving through gave way to a scattering of houses which grew into the buildings and lights of a city. Dean drove through town glancing from one side of the road to the other until he saw what he was searching for, Wal-Mart. Turning on his left blinker he waited for traffic to pass and then turned into the huge parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot as close to the store as he could get and cut the engine. Climbing out of the impala Dean opened the back door and glanced down at his brother. "Okay Sam here's the rules. You're gonna have to act like a little kid while we're in the store. That means no cussing, no big words, and no going off on your own. You have to stay with me and do as I say." Dean instructed as he unfastened the straps holding Sam. "Got it?"

"Yeah Dean, I got it." Sam replied as he reluctantly took his brother's hand. He walked beside Dean through the busy parking lot, into the store, and up to the shopping carts. He felt Dean pick him up and began to squirm. "Put me down!" he whispered.

"I will" Dean assured him as he pulled a shopping cart out and flipped the seat down. He put Sam in the seat frowning when his brother stayed standing. "Sit down, Sammy." He ordered.

"No way Dean. I am not sitting in the buggy." Sam replied.

"Yes, you are." Dean countered. "There's too many people in the store. I'm not going to risk losing you for the sake of your pride."

"You won't lose me. I'll stay right by you." Sam offered.

"No Sam. Now sit down." Dean said.

"Make me" Sam challenged his big brother. He locked his knees to keep Dean from bending his legs and forcing him to sit. Crossing his arms he smiled triumphantly at his brother thinking he had won the standoff. That smile slid off however as Dean's firm hand landed two hard swats on his small behind. Dropping into the seat he glared up at his brother. "You, you spanked me!" he grumbled rubbing his backside.

"Yes, I did" Dean agreed with a grin. "You wanna act like a kid; you'll get treated like one."

"That hurt, you jerk!" Sam hissed as Dean started to push the buggy.

"Good, then maybe you'll behave yourself long enough for us to get what we came for and get outta here." Dean whispered. He wheeled them past the racks of candy and rows and rows of house wares and bedding until they were at the back of the store. Passing the shoe section Dean finally came upon the part of the store containing baby items. Bypassing the diapers and pull-ups he pushed the buggy over to a rack of underoos. He scanned the entire row of shelves for plain, white underwear or boxers and came up empty. Groaning at the argument he knew was coming he looked down at Sam. "It looks like the only thing they've got is underoos, Sammy."

"Great" Sam sarcastically stated. He glanced over all the packages before pointing at one. "Get those then."

Dean picked up a couple of the packages Sam was pointing to and tossed them in the cart. "Nice choice. You want a Scooby Doo shirt to go with your new undies?" he joked holding up a green Scooby shirt and pants. He laughed at Sam's eye roll and put the outfit back. Pushing the buggy through the aisles he picked up a few items he thought Sam might need and added them to the shopping cart before heading out of the section.

"Oh what a cute little boy!" a young blond woman exclaimed as she reached over and ruffled Sam's hair. "He's simply adorable!"

"Thank you" Dean replied smiling at the beautiful young lady. "Sammy, say hello to the nice lady."

Resisting the urge to punch his brother Sam gave the woman a small grin. "Hello" he said.

"Hello Sammy. It's nice to meet you. I'm Amy." The young woman greeted.

"Afternoon Amy" Dean said. "I wonder if you could help me find a few things."

Sam tuned out Dean and Amy's flirting session. He glanced around the store watching people hurry here and there. Seeing a rather large crowd at one end he cocked his head trying to see what the big deal was. Unable to see anything from his vantage point he scooted over in his seat leaned over the side of the buggy. Still the only thing he could see was the backs of the crowd. Frustrated Sam started to turn away when he noticed that the crowd was beginning to break up. He watched as the people started to leave while others parted to let someone through. Curious he continued to watch as that someone walked through the now smaller group. Sam froze in fright once he saw just who the crowd had let out. He scooted closer to Dean keeping his eyes glued on the newcomer who was steadily making his way toward them. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of him. It was only a man. And anyway Sam was a grown up. But he couldn't help trembling as the figure got closer. "Go the other way! Go the other way!" he silently pleaded knowing he was trapped in the buggy. But the guy only waved and continued to walk toward him. Frightened Sam ditched his pride and dignity. "De-Daddy! Help!" he hollered reaching for his big brother.

Dean spun around at the fear he heard in his little brother's voice. Seeing Sam reaching out to him he quickly scooped his brother up frowning as his trembling little brother curled into a ball and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. "Sammy, what's wrong dude?" he questioned as he scanned the area for the threat. Catching sight of the giant white rabbit walking their way Dean relaxed. He shook his head to warn the bunny away before turning his back on the Easter character. He'd forgotten all about Easter and his brother's Easter bunny phobia. Course he couldn't blame Sam for that one. Sam had only been two when he'd seen that crappy Easter bunny take its head off. He might have been okay if the one eyed man inside the costume hadn't glared and threatened to beat their behinds for following him. The kid had had nightmares for weeks after that. Glancing down at his shaking little brother Dean started slowly rubbing Sam's back. Deciding it was past time to go Dean said goodbye to Amy and quickly pushed the buggy up to the registers. He got into the shortest line and settled in to wait. "You okay, Sammy?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam whispered lifting his head. "Yeah, I'm alright. You can put me down now."

"Nah, I think I'll keep you close just in case." Dean replied pushing the buggy up a little. He placed their items on the counter while still holding Sam. He waited for the cashier to total up their purchases and then handed her one of his many credit cards. After signing the receipt, Dean threw the bags into the buggy and quickly walked out of the store with Sam safely wrapped in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Warning- Some spoilers for Season 4 up to It's a Terrible Life. This takes place sometime after It's a Terrible Life.

Previously on Supernatural- After signing the receipt, Dean threw the bags into the buggy and quickly walked out of the store with Sam safely wrapped in his arms.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had only gotten a few pages into his book when he felt the car make a left turn. Curious he glanced up just as the impala came to a stop. "Dean, what's wrong? Why are we stopping?" he questioned.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam." Dean assured him. "I just thought we'd stop and get some supper. I'm hungry."

Pushing the button of his car seat Sam pulled the straps over his head, climbed out of the seat, and stood next to it. He groaned as he stared at the front of the Cracker Barrel restaurant. "Do we have to eat here, Dean? Can't we just go through a drive through and keep going?" Sam asked turning his best puppy dog look on his big brother.

"And take a chance on you messing up my baby's interior? No way, short stuff!" Dean declared turning around in his seat.

"I'll be extra careful" Sam offered. "Come on Dean. Don't make me go in there. I don't wanna act like a little kid again. If we go in there, I'll probably have to seat in a booster seat and color on a stupid place mat or something."

"Yeah, you probably will." Dean agreed with a smirk. "And you're gonna have to talk like a kid and order off the kiddie menu, too. But you'll live. Now quit your whining and come on. I'm starving!"

"You know what else?" Sam asked with a mischievous grin on his face. He was sure this would stop Dean from taking him in there. "I'll have to call you daddy."

"Oh no you won't" Dean fired back. "You'll call me your awesome big brother just like always."

"Nuh uh, that won't work, Dean. For one thing you're too old to be my big brother, I mean stepbrother. Nobody will buy that." Sam pointed out. "And even if they did, they'd probably question why you were so interested in your much younger stepbrother. Most of the stepsiblings that are far apart in age that I've seen aren't very close especially the boys. Bet you can't name one time that you've ever seen a big brother your age taking their baby brother out to eat?" When Dean didn't respond after a couple of seconds Sam continued. "That's what I thought. So if you wanna go in there and not attract attention, you're gonna have to let me call you daddy."

"Okay" Dean agreed smiling at the stunned expression on his little brother's face. "I can handle being called daddy for a night. I've been called way worse in the past."

Sam glared daggers at Dean as his brother got out of the car and opened the back door. He so did not want to go in that restaurant. Being little again was humiliating enough without being paraded in front of a bunch of strangers who were gonna treat him like a little baby. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a way to keep Dean from taking him in that restaurant. He backed away from the door to give himself a few extra minutes of thinking time.

Dean leaned into the impala frowning when his little brother stepped away from him. "Let's go Sammy. Time to eat." He said. When that failed to move his brother Dean added, "Come on, kiddo. This is a good eating place. They've got lots of fruits and vegetables and all that other rabbit food you like so much. Now come on. Don't make me come in there and get you."

Sighing Sam slowly started walking across the seat to his brother still trying to come up with a way out. Maybe he could pitch a fit about something once they got in the restaurant. Sure it would be embarrassing to have all those people staring at him but if he did it right, they would have to leave. Plan in mind he climbed off the seat and walked over to the door where his brother was waiting.

Dean scooped Sam into his arms and started for the restaurant. Surprised when he didn't hear any complaints about being carried he glanced down at his sibling. Taking in the devilish grin on Sam's face Dean grimaced. Knowing his little brother was up to something Dean decided to head it off now before they got into the restaurant. Recalling the warning his dad always gave them before going into a store or restaurant Dean adopted his best John Winchester tone and warned, "Oh and Sammy, one more thing. If you go in there and misbehave in any way, I will not hesitate to take you in that bathroom and wear your backside out. Understand?"

"Dean! I'm an adult. You can't threaten to spank me!" Sam ground out.

"Oh, I'll do more than threaten if you go through with whatever it is you're thinking about." Dean informed his brother.

"Gah, you're such a dick." Sam muttered crossing his arms.

"Now Sammy, be nice." Dean said with a grin.

"Now Sammy be nice" Sammy mimicked rolling his eyes.

"Sam" Dean warned as he opened the restaurant's door and stepped inside.

"Alright, alright, I'll play nice, daddy" Sam replied. He uncrossed his arms and pasted on a smile as Dean carried him up to the counter. He struggled to keep the smile on his face as their waitress pinched his cheeks before placing a booster seat onto his chair. The smile slipped for a moment when Dean ordered chocolate milk for him. When the waitress finally left to get their drinks, Sam let out a relieved breathe. He looked down at the menu on the table and scanned the children's menu mouth watering at all the wonderful and healthy choices he saw. Deciding on the turkey and dressing, beans, and fried apples he quickly whispered his choices to Dean and sat back to wait. He listened as Dean gave the waitress their order and watched the waitress shuffle off. Seeing Dean pick up a small wooden triangle with pegs on it he scooted a little closer to his brother. "What's that, Dean?" he asked.

"Some kind of game" Dean said setting the wooden board between them. "It says to you're supposed to jump the pegs over each other and try to leave only one." Dean began picking up pegs and jumping over others until there were no more moves. He had three pegs left. Replacing the pegs he tried again and again he was left with three. Seeing Sam's fascinated expression out of the corner of his eye he placed the game in front of his little brother. "Here, you try it." he said.

Sam carefully studied the peg board for a few minutes before slowly starting to pick up pegs and jump them over. Minutes later only one peg remained standing on the board. Grinning up at his big brother he replaced the pegs before playing again leaving one peg once more. He played the game one more time and then passed it back to Dean.

They took turns playing the game while they waited for their food to arrive. Once the waitress brought their food both boys immediately dug in relishing the wonderfully cooked meal. After finishing off their meal including root beer floats for desert, the boys looked around the small store. They picked up a few snacks and one of those peg board games, paid for everything at the counter, and walked back out to the impala.

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure Sam was settled in his car seat before backing out of the parking spot and driving away from the restaurant. He drove a couple of blocks down the street and turned into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn. Pulling up under the covered entrance he cut the engine and stepped out. Opening the back door he swiftly unlatched Sam's car seat and helped him out of the car.

"Dean, why are stopping now?" Sam asked as they walked toward the entrance. "It's barely even dark outside. Besides, we can't be more than two hours from Bobby's place."

"I know but I think you've been in that car seat long enough for one day." Dean stated. "And anyway, it's after seven. By the time we get a room and get you cleaned up, it'll be past a certain little boy's bedtime."

"Didn't know you had a set bedtime, Dean." Sam chuckled.

"Oh ha, ha" Dean muttered as he walked up to the reception desk. He quickly paid for a room for the night and took the offered keycard. Herding Sam back out to the car Dean moved the car to a nearby parking spot. Grabbing some supplies out of the cardboard box Dean stuffed them in the Wal-Mart bag and got back out of the car. Opening the trunk he picked up his duffle and slung it over his shoulder before slamming the lid shut. He walked up and opened the back door smiling as Sam quickly jumped out. Taking Sam's hand he led his little brother back into the hotel and over to the elevators. After a short wait, they boarded the elevator getting off on the third floor. Turning right Dean walked down the hall to room 311. Letting go of Sam's hand he put the keycard in the door and pulled it back out. Dean waited for the light to turn green and then opened the door walking in behind Sam.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Dean" Sam announced heading toward the bathroom. He didn't get far before Dean's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What?"

"No showers, Sammy. You're too little." Dean pointed out. "Afraid you're stuck taking baths until we get you back to your old self. Why don't you go ahead in the bathroom and start getting undressed? I'll be in in a minute. I just need to get a few things out of the bag."

"Hold on! You are not coming in there with me, Dean!" Sam adamantly stated. "I can bathe myself, thank you very much."

"Sorry kiddo, I'm not going to risk you falling and getting hurt or drowning in the tub just to save your modesty. I'll be helping you take a bath until Castiel changes you back so just suck it up and deal." Dean told him.

Fed up with being made to feel like a little kid Sam stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Standing on his tiptoes he reached for the door knob to lock it growling when he still couldn't reach. Giving up he stomped over to the tub and pulled back the shower curtain. _"I'll show Dean."_ He thought as he leaned over the tub to start the water. He stretched as far as his little arms could go but he wasn't able to grasp the faucet. Frustrated and angry Sam slammed his hand down on the top of the tub and then plopped down on the floor holding his now smarting hand. Bringing his knees up to his chest he folded his arms across his knees and dropped his head down in defeat.

Dean walked into the bathroom and glanced worriedly at his little brother. Dumping his armful of supplies on the toilet lid he knelt down in front of Sam. Reaching out he quietly rubbed his brother's back for a few minutes before speaking. "Look Sam, I know this isn't easy on you. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly thrilled with Castiel's so called solution. I mean, yea, it was funny at first but that wore off a long time ago." He softly said. "I wish I could change you back but I can't. The only thing I can do is watch out for you until Cas decides we've learned our lesson and changes you back into sasquatch again."

"I hate this." Sam whispered with a sniffle as he lifted his head to look at his big brother.

"I know" Dean replied patting his brother's back. "Now that we've gotten the chick flick moment out of the way, do you think we could get up off the floor before I get stuck like this?"

Sam snorted. "Alright" he agreed standing up. "But do you really have to help me take a bath? Couldn't you just run the water and then go in the other room?"

"Sorry Sammy no can do." Dean said. "'Sides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I'm the one that always gave you a bath when you were little, remember?"

"I remember" Sam conceded. "It just feels so weird."

"I know, Sammy. I know. Don't worry, I promise I'll gentle." Dean joked laughing as Sam gave him the finger. Smiling Dean reached over and started the water making sure to check the temperature of the water with his hand. He went over to the toilet and grabbed the baby shampoo and bath wash while Sam got undressed. He placed the bottles on the floor beside the tub, turned off the water, and then carefully placed Sam in the tub.

Thirty minutes later a very red faced Sam walked out of the bathroom dressed in brand new Spiderman pajamas. He ran over and climbed up on the bed by the window. Spying the television remote on the nightstand between the two beds he snatched it up and flicked on the TV. Pulling the covers down he picked up his pillows, set them against the headboard, and leaned back on them with a sigh. He pulled the blankets up around him and settled in to watch an old horror movie while Dean got his shower.

A little while later

Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Glancing over at the beds to check on his brother he smiled at the sight of a sleeping Sammy sitting against the headboard of his bed with his head lying on the top of his pillows and his thumb in his mouth. Chuckling Dean silently crept over to the bed and picked his brother up. He rearranged the pillows before laying Sam back down and tucking him in. Taking the tiny hand in his Dean pulled Sam's thumb out of his mouth and placed it under the blankets. He gently palmed his little brother's cheek smiling as Sammy turned his face into the touch. Leaning down Dean lightly kissed Sam on the forehead before tiptoeing over to his own bed. He quietly threw some sweats and a t shirt on, turned out the light, and crawled into his own bed. Turning on his side to face his little brother he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Warning- strong language

AN- I've been blown away by the response to this story. I guess a lot of us want our boys back to the way they were in Season 1.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story.

Previously on Supernatural- Turning on his side to face his little brother he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stuffed his sweats and t-shirt into his duffle and zipped it up. Going into the bathroom he checked to make sure nothing had been left behind before walking back into the room. Glancing over at Sam who was slowly pulling on a green Eeyore shirt Dean sighed. "Hurry up Sam! I wanna get on the road." He said.

"What about breakfast?" Sam asked as he reached for his socks and shoes.

"We'll run through a drive through." Dean replied taking the shoes from his little brother. Kneeling he quickly slid the sneakers on Sam's feet and tied them. "Now let's go. I wanna get out of here before traffic gets…" The rest of his sentence was cut off as the door to their hotel room slammed open.

Sam jumped off the bed to stand beside Dean. He apprehensively watched the doorway eyes widening as a little girl with long blond hair strolled through the open door and smiled at him. "Lilith" he whispered.

Lilith looked down at Sam and smiled and then turned her head and frowned up at Dean. "You left before we finished playing and you didn't even say goodbye." Lilith scolded glaring at the hunter. "That wasn't very nice, Dean. I don't think I like you anymore." With a look she threw Dean across the room and pinned him to the wall. After making sure her prisoner couldn't move, Lilith walked up to Sam smiling once more. "Hello Sam. We're gonna finish the little game we started back at that old house. You do remember our game, don't you? The one with the dogs?" she paused giggling at the horrified look on Sam's face. "And guess what? This time I'm gonna win and there's nothing you can do about it."

Growling Sam tried to grab Lilith only to find he couldn't move his arms or legs. "I'm gonna kill you!" he swore as he struggled to break the invisible bonds holding him.

"Oh, I don't think so, Sammy. You don't even have your powers anymore!" Lilith crowed clapping her hands. "But I'm afraid I have to take care of Dean before we can play. See, he's been a bad boy and he has to be punished. Now you stay right there and I'll be right back."

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted as Lilith skipped over to his big brother. "It's me you want, not him!"

Ignoring Sam's shouting Lilith gazed up at Dean with a wicked grin. "You were a very bad boy to leave, Dean. So now I have to punish you." Walking over to the door she called out, "Sic'em boys!"

Sam paled as he felt something rush by him. At the same time he was spun around to face his brother. Unable to close his eyes he watched with tears streaming down his face as Dean was yanked off the wall and slowly ripped apart.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's eyes popped open as his hand reached for the knife he kept under his pillow. Scanning the room and seeing no signs of a threat, supernatural or otherwise, he relaxed his grip on the knife. Wondering what had woken him from a sound sleep he lay still listening. Hearing a whimper coming from the other bed Dean quickly sat up and threw off his blanket. He stood and ran over to the other bed taking a seat beside his tossing and turning sibling. "Sam! Sam, wake up!" Dean called tapping his little brother's cheek.

"NO! DEAN!" Sam shouted shooting straight up in bed.

"Sammy, it's alright. I'm right here." Dean soothed as he picked up his trembling little brother and cradled him in his arms. Rubbing Sam's back he began slowly rocking as he continued to murmur comforting words and assurances to his terrified sibling. Standing up he walked around the small room as he comforted his brother. He waited until the trembling had tapered off and then whispered, "Nightmare?" Feeling Sam's head nod against his shoulder he asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

A muffled "no" came from Sam.

Sighing Dean walked back over to the bed. Sitting down he leaned against the headboard. "Come on kiddo. Tell me what's going on." He prodded. "Your nightmares have never made you cry before."

Picking up his head Sam glanced up at Dean. "I'm not…" he began stopping as he noticed the tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Stupid body" he growled as he angrily swiped his hand across his face. "Sorry" he mumbled before he dropped his head in Dean's shoulder once more. He knew he should tell his brother that he was fine and force Dean to put him down. But that vision, no not vision, nightmare had scared the crap out of him and he needed the reassurance that Dean was still alive.

"You got nothing to be sorry for, Sam" Dean whispered tightening his grip on the youngest Winchester. Grabbing the edge of the blanket he carefully placed it over the two of them and tucked Sam in.

Resisting the urge to stick his thumb in his mouth Sam closed his eyes. He really needed to get up and go to the bathroom so he could change his pants…again. _"Stupid baby bladder"_ he thought as he snuggled deeper into the covers. He'd just rest here for a minute and then he'd get down and go take care of business. Feeling a hand stroking his hair Sam let out a contented sigh.

Dean smiled down at Sam as his brother's breathing slowly evened out and he drifted off to sleep. He carefully scooted down the bed until he was lying flat with Sam asleep on his chest. Crossing his arms protectively over his sleeping sibling Dean took one last look around the room and then closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him once more.

The next morning

Dean stuffed his sweats and t-shirt into his duffle and zipped it up. Going into the bathroom he checked to make sure nothing had been left behind before walking back into the room. Glancing over at Sam who was picking up a green Eeyore shirt Dean sighed. "Hurry up Sam! I wanna get on the road." He said.

Sam quickly tossed the Eeyore shirt back in the Wal-Mart bag grabbing a red dinosaur shirt and putting it on instead. After easily pulling his jeans on over his new Scooby Doo underwear, he picked up one of his socks. "What about breakfast?" he asked struggling to get the sock on his foot.

"The hotel has free breakfast downstairs in the lobby." Dean replied eying his little brother suspiciously at Sam's whispered "yes!" Shaking his head he walked over and took Sam's shoes off the bed. Kneeling he quickly slid the sneakers on Sam's feet and tied them. Standing he threw his duffle over his shoulder and picked up the Wal-Mart bag. "Alright, let's go! We'll grab a quick breakfast and hit the road. With any luck we'll make it to Bobby's in time for lunch." He said as he walked to the door.

Sam stayed right beside Dean all the way to the small breakfast area in the lobby of the hotel. Even though the morning had played out differently from his dream he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Lilith as he nibbled on his cereal and muffin. He continued his watch until both he and Dean were safely in the car and on the road to Bobby's house.

A couple of hours later

Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table skimming the newspaper when he heard the distinctive rumble of the impala's engine. He stood and made his way to the front door worrying about why the boys hadn't called first like they usually did. He watched out the small window as the impala came closer and closer before finally stopping in front of the house. Seeing only Dean in the classic car Bobby frowned wondering where Sam was. Dean climbing out of the impala and walking around to the back door answered Bobby's question. _"Shit! Sam's hurt and hurt bad"_ Bobby thought as he barreled through the door and down the steps. Just as he got to the bottom of the stairs a tiny boy walked into view; a very familiar boy. "Sam?" Bobby gruffly asked stopping in his tracks.

"Hey Bobby" Sam replied with a dimpled grin.

Bobby glanced from Dean to Sam and back. Scrubbing a hand across his face he glared at the Winchester boys. "Okay, what have you two idjits gotten yourselves into now?" he exasperatedly asked.

"Can't blame us for this one, Bobby" Dean replied. "This is all Castiel's doing. Said something about this being the way he had to proceed or some such shit."

Bobby paled at the mention of the angel. "What? Castiel did this to Sam?" he sputtered. "But that's not what…" Bobby quickly shut his mouth hoping that the boys hadn't caught that last part.

Sam's eyes narrowed on Bobby. He walked up to his old friend and kicked him in the shin. "You did this?" he hollered clenching his hands into fists.

"Sammy!" Dean scolded scooping up his little brother before he could kick Bobby again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This is his fault, Dean! He's the friend that Castiel talked to!" Sam ranted struggling to break out of Dean's grasp.

"Come on Sammy! Bobby wouldn't do that! Right, Bobby?" Dean asked holding Sam tightly to keep him from getting loose.

"Well, uhh, you see" Bobby began. Taking off his cap he scratched his head searching for the best way to tell the boys about his involvement. Deciding he should just stick with the truth he replaced his battered old cap and came clean. "Sam's right. I did talk to Castiel about the two of you but I swear I never told him to do that to Sam."

"Really? And just what did you suggest he do?" Dean calmly asked as he lowered Sam to the ground.

"I just told him that if he wanted you two to help with this Lilith mess, he needed to get you back to the way you were before you went to, well you know." Bobby explained. "I told him that he needed to find a way to get you to be the big brother again. That you needed your little brother back."

Dean stared at Bobby for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "You, you mean this is, this is all some stupid mistake?" he chuckled. "Owwww! Sam, what the hell?"

"It's not funny!" Sam shouted glaring at the two older hunters. "Bobby, you call Castiel and make him change me back right now!" he demanded as he stomped toward his friend.

"Whoa there little brother" Dean called as he caught up to Sam and picked him up once more. "Don't lay into the only person who can get you back to your old self."

"Fine" Sam sighed. "But all bets are off when I'm big again."

"Sounds fair" Dean shrugged. He set Sam down and glanced at Bobby. "Well, you gonna call him or not?"

"Yea, okay" Bobby agreed. Taking a deep breath he looked up and bellowed, "Castiel! Castiel, I need to talk to you now!"

All three men waited and watched but the angel failed to appear even though Bobby called for him over and over again. "Guess he's not coming." Bobby finally said. Looking down at John's youngest he added, "I'm sorry Sam. I really didn't mean for this to happen. I was just trying to help you two boys."

"I know" Sam replied kicking at the dirt.

"Listen, why don't we go inside and get something to eat?" Dean suggested. "We'll try to talk to Castiel again later. Okay, kiddo?"

"I guess" Sam whispered.

"Good" Dean replied heading for the porch glancing back to make sure Sam was following him. He walked up the stairs and into the house with Bobby questioning the older hunter the whole time. "So Sammy, what do you want to eat for lunch?" Dean asked as he stepped into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair. Getting no reply he turned around to find an empty room. Jumping to his feet he ran back through the living room and out the front door with Bobby right behind him. Standing on the top step both hunters scanned the grounds for the wayward Winchester. But there was no sign of the boy. Sam had simply vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this part up. RL called me away for a while.

Previously on Supernatural- But there was no sign of the boy. Sam had simply vanished.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"He's gone, Bobby! Sammy's gone!" Dean exclaimed as he ran down the porch steps. "I should have made him walk in front of me; made sure he got inside safely. I never should have let him outta my sight."

Bobby walked up beside Dean and put a hand on the worried hunter's shoulder. "Calm down, Dean. We'll find him. Knowing Sam he probably just took a walk to clear his head." Bobby suggested. "Why don't you head out towards the workshop? Sam likes to hang out by the old junkers when he's thinking. I'll go around back and check out the yard and field."

"Okay, call me on my cell if you find him." Dean called over his shoulder as he raced into the junk yard.

Somewhere in the middle of the salvage yard

Sam kicked at the dirt as he made his way through the maze of rusted out cars to his favorite thinking spot; a old green station wagon. The car had been part of Bobby's collection ever since Sam was a little boy. And it had been his favorite spot for almost as long. Sitting in the back of the family car he would imagine his dad driving Dean and him to soccer games, picnics, and school plays. It was the one place besides school where he could forget about hunting and all its dangers and just be a little boy in a normal family.

Seeing the remains of the station wagon ahead Sam walked over and carefully climbed up on its hood. He slowly lay back on the hood resting his head on his hands. Closing his eyes he began to think over everything that had happened the past few days. He couldn't believe that Bobby was the one responsible for this mess. He knew the old hunter was just trying to help but he really wished Bobby hadn't had that conversation with Castiel. If Lilith caught wind of his change, she'd be after them in a heartbeat and he was useless in this tiny body. Hearing Dean shout his name Sam groaned and quickly sat up. Shaking his head he slid off the car and started towards Dean's voice. "Figures he couldn't even give me a few minutes to myself." He grumbled as he kicked a rock out of his path. He waited until he was out of sight of his car to answer his brother's calls. "I'm over here!" he hollered.

Dean was seriously freaking out. He had already checked Bobby's workshop and all of Sam's usual hiding places and he still hadn't found a trace of the kid. Trudging deeper into the junk yard he searched every hunk of junk he came across for his missing little brother. At a fork in the trail Dean had yelled Sam's name down both paths. Getting no reply he eyed both ways before taking the path on the left. A distant shout of "I'm over here!" had Dean spinning around and racing down the other trail. He pulled his gun out as he ran wanting to be ready for anything. Dean didn't know what kind of creature had taken his little brother, but it didn't matter. Nobody messed with his little brother and got away with it. Nobody. Rounding a corner gun in hand Dean skidded to a halt. There not ten yards in front of him was Sam, alone and unharmed. He hadn't been taken; he'd just walked off. Furious at being made to worry Dean jammed the gun back in the waistband of his jeans and snatched his cell phone out of his pocket. _"I'm gonna kill him!"_ Dean thought as he punched in Bobby's number. After assuring Bobby that Sam was fine for now, Dean cut the call, stuffed the phone in his pocket, and stomped over to where Sammy was waiting. Sitting down on the trunk of an old wreak Dean snatched Sam up and turned him over his knees. "Don't you ever do that again!" Dean scolded punctuating each word with a swat to his brother's behind. Dean then picked his squirming brother up and held him tightly to his chest. "You scared the crap outta me, Sammy!"

Sam wiggled and squirmed in the hug until Dean finally put him back down on the ground. Rubbing his sore bottom he quickly put a little distance between himself and his big brother. He sniffed and wiped the tears off his face as he tried to stop more from spilling out. Sam was really getting tired of this baby body of his. The thing leaked more than a sieve and in the most embarrassing ways. Once he was sure the tears wouldn't make a reappearance Sam glared up at Dean. "I can't believe you spanked me!" he shouted. "I'm an adult in case you've forgotten!"

"Yeah, well then act like one!" Dean shot back. "Adults don't go running off without telling anybody!"

"I didn't run off, Dean. I just went for a walk to think like I always do." Sam explained. "And I did tell you and Bobby I was going."

"No you didn't. Bobby and I turned around and you were gone." Dean disagreed as he took Sam's hand and started leading him back to the house. "There's no way I would have let you go wandering around the junkyard by yourself. Not like this."

"Let me? LET ME?!" Sam hollered yanking his hand out of Dean's grasp. That was the last straw! He couldn't wait to get big again so he could kick Dean's ass! "Since when are you the boss of me?"

Rolling his eyes at his little brother's childish argument Dean reached down and scooped Sam into his arms. He held on tight and waited as Sam fought to get back down. Once Sammy calmed down and stopped struggling Dean settled the small body on his hip and headed for the house.

Back at the house

"Morning, Ms. Gladys!" Bobby greeted holding the car door open for the elderly woman in the driver's seat. "What can I do for you today?"

Ms. Gladys, a thin seventy something woman with long gray hair pulled back into a bun, slowly climbed out of the car and smiled at the old hunter. "The engine light on the dashboard is on. My niece was trying to be helpful and she took it to one of those giant retail shops to get the oil changed. I told her to bring it to you but she didn't listen; said that other place was cheaper. Anyway, after they finished, she started the car and the light came on. She went back in the store and got the manager of the place. She pointed out the light and he told her not to worry about it. That nothing was wrong and she could drive the car with no problem." She explained. "But I don't buy that for a minute."

"Smart thinking, Ms. Gladys. Sounds like the fools in that shop forgot to flip the switch and messed up the computer settings. I'll have to hook it up to a little device I have to be sure, but I'm pretty certain that's what happened." Bobby told her. "If that is it, then I can have it fixed for you in a few minutes."

"Oh thank you Mr. Singer. I knew you'd be able to fix it for me." Ms. Gladys replied with a smile. "I'll just go wait on the…oh, what a precious little boy!"

"Thank you ma'am" Dean politely said as he lowered Sam to the ground. "This is my br, son Sammy. Sammy, say hello to the nice lady."

Sam glared up at Dean. His brother was definitely having too much fun at his expense. It was about time he turned the tables on Dean and this was the perfect opportunity. If Dean wanted to treat him like a little kid, then he'd act like one. Pasting a smile on his face Sam gazed up at the older woman with wide eyes and said, "Hello, old hag."

"Sam" Bobby warned frowning down at the youngest Winchester.

"What?" Sam innocently asked as he turned to stare at Bobby. "Dat's what daddy calls old ladies dat scowl like hers doing. He say dat old hags need to get laid and den day would smile more and…"

"Samuel!" Ms. Gladys shouted. "Stop that this instant!"

"Shut up, stupid!"Sam hollered shaking his finger at the old woman. "I not talking to you, b…"

"Samuel Winchester! Get yourself in the house and park your behind in the corner now!" Bobby bellowed causing everyone to jump.

Sam glanced up at Bobby's furious face and gulped. He had forgotten Bobby was there. Knowing he had gone too far he opened his mouth to apologize.

"One more word and we'll be having our conversation in the woodshed." Bobby threatened.

Snapping his mouth shut Sam turned and raced into the house before Bobby changed his mind.

Bobby waited for Sam to get safely inside the house before turning to Dean and Ms. Gladys. "Sorry about that ma'am. Sammy is usually very well behaved." He apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mr. Singer." She assured the hunter. "It's the boy's parents that are to blame. It sounds like they're letting the child do as he pleases. That didn't happen in my day. We knew how to handle our children."

"I'm sure you did." Bobby interrupted not wanting to hear a speech about child rearing. Looking at the very red faced Dean Bobby smiled. He knew just how to handle both of his boys. "Dean, I want you to fix Ms. Gladys' car for her while I go take care of your son." He instructed smirking at the look of horror that crossed the oldest Winchester's face. "Ms. Gladys, I'm going to leave you in Dean's very capable hands. I need to go deal with the little rebel. You just tell Dean what's wrong and he'll fix it for you."

"Thank you Mr. Singer" Ms. Gladys called as Bobby marched up the porch steps. She walked over to Dean and said, "Come along, young man. You and I have a lot to talk about."

In the house

The slamming of the screen door alerted Sam to Bobby's presence. He turned around to see Bobby glaring at him with his arms crossed. Sam dropped his gaze to the floor and waited knowing he deserved whatever punishment Bobby handed out.

Bobby sat down on the couch and took a deep breath to calm down before he dealt with the little troublemaker. He sat quietly for a few minutes to give the kid time to really think about what he had done knowing Sam needed that. When he thought enough time had passed, he patted his lap and gruffly called, "Come on over here, Sam."

"Yes sir" Sam replied. He slowly shuffled over to stand in front of the older man. "I'm sorry, Bobby." he added as he climbed up and draped himself over Bobby's lap. "Go ahead and spank me. I actually deserve it this time for acting like a little brat."

"Wait a minute, Sam" Bobby said. He picked up the little boy and sat him down next to him on the couch. "You wanna tell me what that scene out there was all about?"

"I was, I just wanted" Sam stammered toying with the hem of his shirt. "I just wanted to give Dean a taste of his own medicine. He's been driving me crazy since this whole thing began; treating me like I really am a three year old instead of a grown man. He holds my hand or worse carries me and he helps me get dressed. He wouldn't even let me take a bath by myself last night! Said he was afraid I might fall and hurt myself. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have your older brother bathe you?! I guess I snapped after he spanked me in the junkyard for daring to take a walk by myself. I just thought if he was gonna treat me like a kid, I'd act like one. I didn't mean to drag Ms. Gladys into it. I was just so angry at Dean that I wasn't thinking."

Resisting the urge to hug little boy beside him Bobby settled for placing a hand on his tiny shoulder. "I know this is hard on you, Sam. But it's not easy for Dean, either. And yeah, I agree that he's gone a little overboard. But when has he ever not been an overprotective mother hen where you're concerned?" Bobby asked grinning at the small smile that graced the youngest Winchester's face. "I'll talk to him; try to get him to back off a little bit. But you are gonna have to give some, too. No more going off for walks by yourself. My place is protected but you and I both know that my wards can't keep everything out. And at your new size you're vulnerable whether you want to be or not. You can't take a chance on getting caught alone somewhere. Got it?"

"Yea" Sam replied. "I don't like it, but you're right. I'll be more careful. Thanks, Bobby." He slid off the couch and started to walk away.

"Hold it right there Sam. We still need to take care of your little show outside." Bobby pointed out as he took Sam by the arm and hauled him back to the couch.

"_Crap!"_ Sam thought as he was lifted onto Bobby's lap once more.

A few hours later

Dean weary trudged through the front door of the house and shrugged out of his jacket. He winced when he saw his little brother asleep on the couch on his stomach. _"Bobby must have carried out his threat."_ He thought as he quietly tiptoed over to his sleeping sibling. Leaning down he pulled the blanket back up around Sam's shoulders and ran a hand through the boy's chestnut hair. "Sleep tight, kiddo" he whispered before standing back up and walking into the kitchen. He poured himself a mug of coffee before joining Bobby at the table. "Did you have to spank him, Bobby?" he asked taking a swig out of his mug.

"You boys know the rule about pranks and my customers. It hasn't changed just cause you two grew up." Bobby stated standing up. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate piled high with sandwiches and set it in front of Dean. "Sam and I tried to wait for you but his eyes started drooping after the first hour. I made him eat something before he fell asleep on me. What took so long anyway? I thought it was just a simple fix."

"It was." Dean replied biting into one of the ham sandwiches. "But Ms. Gladys kept coming up with other things that I needed to check out. I think she just wanted to keep me busy so she could finish her "how to rear children" speech. I swear I thought my ears were gonna fall off if she didn't shut up soon."

"That's Ms. Gladys for you. A long, "Bertha better than you" speech for every occasion." Bobby chuckled biting into his own sandwich.

"Wait! You knew she was gonna let me have it about Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. "Dude, that's low!"

"Maybe, but I figured you deserved it. Sam wouldn't have pulled that stunt without a reason and that reason usually has something to do with his older brother." Bobby explained. "And turns out I was right. Sam and I had a long talk and he told me that you're treating him like a little kid. That true?"

"No, not really. I mean, yeah I've made him hold my hand in public places and maybe I've carried him a few times." Dean admitted. "But we have to pretend he's a little kid when we're out."

"What about helping him dress and giving him a bath? You don't do that in public." Bobby pointed out as he refilled their coffee mugs.

"He could slip and fall in the tub. I have to help him." Dean reasoned.

"If he was really three, I'd agree with you Dean. But he's not. Sam's more than capable of taking a bath by himself. He's not the same clumsy little boy you used to take care of." Bobby told the younger man. "I know you're just trying to look out for the boy but if you want to make it through this in one piece, you're gonna have to let him do somethings for himself."

"I'll try, Bobby." Dean agreed. "It's just so…" Dean broke off as loud thud came from the other room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I apologize for it taking me so long to get the chapters up. The end of the school year is always a busy time for me. This year has been harder though because we are moving to a new school building. Between trying to get all the paperwork done and filed and trying to pack seventeen years worth of stuff, I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully things will smooth out soon.

Previously on Supernatural-"I'll try, Bobby." Dean agreed. "It's just so…" Dean broke off as loud thud came from the other room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby and Dean ran into the living room to find Sam sprawled on the floor between the couch and the coffee table rubbing the side of his head. Racing over to his brother's side Dean placed a hand on Sam's back to stop him from getting up. "Be still Sammy." Dean instructed as he gently turned his brother over and began checking him for injuries. "Wanna tell me how you ended up on the floor?"

"Rolled off the couch in my sleep" Sam replied waiting patiently for Dean to finish his injury hunt. "I'm okay Dean."

"Sure you are, Sammy. And that big red bump on your head is just a really big pimple." Dean sarcastically stated. After thoroughly checking over every inch of his little brother and finding no other obvious wounds, he relaxed a little. Placing his hands under Sam's arms Dean lifted him up into a sitting position frowning as Sam hissed in pain. "What's wrong, Sammy? What did you hurt?" he asked.

"Nothing Dean. Honest." Sam assured his big brother. Glancing up at the matching bullshit looks Dean and Bobby were giving him Sam sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Sitting just isn't very comfortable right now." He softly confessed turning beet red from embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry about that, kiddo" Dean said grimacing in sympathy. Scooping his little brother up he gently laid Sam on his side on the couch. "Stay right there for a minute while I get the first aid kit."

"Dean, I'm okay, I don't need to lie down like some baby. And there's no reason to get the first aid kit." Sam argued as he sat up wincing at the sting in his sore bottom.

"Yes there is." Dean shot back. "Sam, you knocked your head hard enough to leave a good sized bump. You know the rules about head injuries. Even though you didn't knock yourself out I still need to check your pupil reactions to make sure you don't have a concussion. Now you can either lie down on your side and be comfortable or you can sit and try not to squirm while I check. Your choice."

"On second thought lying down is a good idea. I am still a little tired." Sam confessed. Easing back down he watched Dean walk out of the room returning moments later with their first aid kit in hand. He stayed still as Dean flashed the penlight in his eyes and patiently answered all of his big brother's questions.

Once Dean was finally satisfied that Sam was concussion free he replaced the penlight in the first aid kit and shut the lid. "Alright Sam you're good to go. But if you start feeling off, you tell me. Got it?" Dean asked ruffling his brother's hair.

"Sure man" Sam replied as he slid off the couch.

"If you two are through now, I could use some help." Bobby spoke up. "There are dishes in the sink that need washing and there's a ton of branches and debris in the backyard that needs to be picked up and thrown in the shredder."

"I'll get the branches." Dean offered heading for the door. "Sam can do the kitchen detail."

"But Dean, I can't even reach the sink!" Sam whined. He hated washing dishes.

"So stand on a chair" Dean suggested without turning around. He opened the front door and quickly walked outside.

Stunned Sam turned to Bobby. "Did I hear that right? Did Dean just tell me to stand on a chair?" he questioned flabbergasted at the shift in his brother's behavior.

"Yep, you heard right, sport." Bobby agreed smiling at the little boy. "Now git on in there and start on them dishes."

"Yes sir!" Sam replied returning Bobby's smile with a dimpled grin. He dashed into the kitchen happy to have a break from all the coddling.

A few hours later

"Hey Bobby! Do you have any more of those dust rags?" Sam hollered from the living room. After he had finished washing all the dishes, Bobby had handed him a list of chores that needed to be done and he'd set to work. He had made it halfway through the last job on the list before running out of the specially designed dust rags.

"Yeah, check in the utility room" Bobby shouted back from the kitchen. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam walked through the kitchen and into the small utility room before turning around to finish mixing the hash browns and sour cream together. Once the two were thoroughly mixed he began adding shredded cheese to the mixture. Noticing that Sam hadn't come back out of the utility room yet Bobby set his spoon down and quietly walked to the door of the other room. Peering around the corner he saw Sam, rags in hand, staring forlornly at the two dusty old baseball gloves sitting on top of some old boxes. Mentally cursing John Bobby walked back to his spot by the stove before calling out, "Did you find the rags, Sam?"

"Yeah Bobby" Sam softly answered. Giving the gloves one more look he turned and trudged back out of the room and headed back into the living room to finish the job Bobby gave him.

Bobby waited until he heard Sam tear open the box and begin moving around the living room again before setting his spoon down and walking out the back door. He needed to talk to Dean.

In the backyard

Dean threw the last of the branches into the shredder and wiped the sweat off his face. As soon as the machine stopped spitting out wood chips he turned it off. He took off the heavy duty work gloves, set them back on the shelf, and walked over to the workshop to wash his hands. When he saw Bobby coming out of the house alone, he quickly changed directions and raced up to his old friend. "Where's Sammy? Is something wrong? Is Sammy hurt?" he questioned.

"Calm down Dean. Sam's fine." Bobby assured the young man. "I just needed a little break."

"Sammy giving you a hard time old man?" Dean inquired with a smirk.

"No, the kid's actually managed to finish my whole to do list in one afternoon. He's in there dusting the living room right now." Bobby proudly stated as he sat down on an old barrel. "I just can't stand seeing him so upset."

"Sammy's upset?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Bobby replied scrubbing a hand across his face. "See he ran out of dust rags so I sent him into the utility room to get some more. I forgot about you and your dad's baseball gloves being in there."

"You kept those gloves?" Dean questioned staring at Bobby. "I always wondered what happened to them. But why would that upset Sam?"

"Remember how you and your dad used to play catch when you guys would come here?" Bobby waited for Dean's nod before continuing. "Well, John kept telling Sammy that he could play, too when he got big enough. But you and your dad stopped playing after a couple of years and Sammy never did get to play. I thought Sam had forgotten all about it. Found out better when Sam was ten." Bobby explained.

"I don't remember anything about Sam getting upset about not playing ball." Dean said with a frown.

"That's because you were out with Caleb celebrating your birthday. That left a very upset Sammy at my house. The kid had always gone everywhere with you so he couldn't understand why you guys wouldn't let him go. And before you say it I know where you two boys went that day and you were right not to take the kid with you. He was definitely too young for that." Bobby told him. "Anyway Sammy pretty much moped the day away; wouldn't even read. I gave him some chores to do thinking that would get his mind off things but that turned out to be a huge mistake. He found the baseball gloves and took them to your daddy. Asked him to play."

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed. "My birthday was right after that hunt where that demon was taunting dad about mom's death. Dad was a mess for weeks after that."

"Yeah, John threw himself into researching that demon; went through every book he could get his hands on. Barely slept or ate, just read book after book. So when Sammy interrupted his reading to ask about something as trivial as playing ball, John let him have it. Tore the kid a new one before I could stop him. When I finally managed to get Johnny to shut up, Sammy took off out the back door. I spent the next few hours searching for the little guy. Finally found him in a rusted out heap of a station wagon; he'd cried himself to sleep. I brought him back in the house and put him to bed. I tried to talk to him about it when he woke up, but he just said he was fine and walked away."

"Wait, that's why we had to leave your place so fast. That's why you threatened to shoot dad full of rock salt, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Damn straight!" Bobby exclaimed. "I told your daddy he needed to talk to Sam and apologize for mouthing off at the kid like that."

"Oh, I bet that went over really well." Dean joked.

"Let's just say that it was a good thing that I didn't have my shotgun in my hand at the time or your daddy would have been pulling rock salt pellets out of his behind." Bobby joked.

Dean chuckled as he stood up and stretched. "Think I'll head inside and check on Sammy. Thanks Bobby"

Bobby smiled as he followed Dean back into the house. _"Mission accomplished." _He thought.

That evening

Bobby stood at the door watching John's two boys toss the ball back and forth. Sam's glove was way too big and he had a hard time catching the ball with his tiny hands. But Sam practically beamed as he threw the ball with his brother. Not wanting to end the boys' fun Bobby quietly closed the door. Walking over to the counter he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Grabbing the newspaper off the counter nearby he sat and sipped on his coffee.

Half an hour later Bobby reluctantly put the paper away and walked to the door. "Time for supper, boys!" he bellowed from the doorway before turning and going back inside.

Dean and Sam raced back to the house and barreled through the door. "Back in a minute!" Dean hollered as the two boys ran through the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later Dean returned to the kitchen and plopped down at the table.

Sam walked into the room and over to his chair. He looked at the throw pillow sitting on his booster seat in surprise. Glancing up he saw his big brother quickly look away. Smiling Sam stood beside his chair waiting to be picked up and placed in his seat.

"Sammy, you plan on getting in your chair anytime soon? I'd really like to eat before the food gets cold." Dean quipped.

"Oh sorry" Sam replied as he carefully climbed up into his seat.

The three men quickly scooped huge spoonfuls Bobby's famous hash brown casserole and green beans onto their plates and dug in talking and laughing as they ate. Once supper was done, all three of them went to work clearing the table, putting the leftovers away, and washing the dishes.

When the kitchen was clean, the hunters moved into the living room. Finding an Indiana Jones marathon on, they settled back to watch laughing at Dean's commentary on the various scenes. Toward the end of the second movie Dean got up and left the room saying he wanted to get a shower before the next movie started. Sam watched Dean walk down the hall before returning his gaze to the television.

"Hey Sam, your bath's ready." Dean announced as he walked back into the room.

"Okay" Sam sighed. Sliding off the couch he started walking towards the hall stopping when he noticed that Dean wasn't following. Surprised he turned around and glanced at his big brother.

"What are you waiting for, Sammy? Go get in the tub before the water gets cold." Dean told him with a smile. "Just holler if you need anything."

"Thanks!" Sam called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. He couldn't believe the change in his big brother. He was treating Sam like a grown up again. Stepping into the bathroom he smiled as he noticed his pajamas laid out on the toilet seat and his stool sitting next to the tub. Shutting the door he quickly took off his clothes and carefully climbed in the tub. As he washed off the dirt and grime from the day Sam thought about how hard this was for Dean. He could hear his big brother pacing outside the bathroom door and knew it was because Dean was worried about him. Not wanting to worry Dean anymore than he already had Sam quickly finished his bath and climbed out of the tub. He swiftly dried off and stomped over to the toilet to let Dean know he was out. Putting on his pajamas Sam decided to take Bobby's advice and try to be Dean's little brother again. It wouldn't be easy but he could do it.

The next morning

Dean shuffled into the kitchen and over to the coffee maker on the counter. Grabbing a mug he poured himself a cup and dropped into the closest chair.

"Long night?" Bobby asked as he set a plate full of pancakes and sausage in front of the younger man.

"Yeah, Sam woke up screaming for me twice." Dean mumbled around the coffee mug. "The first time I stayed in my bed and just talked him through it like I always do. The second one must have been worse 'cause he practically dove into my bed. Took me over an hour of holding and rocking him to get Sam calmed down enough where he could go back to sleep."

"Damn!" Bobby exclaimed as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "I can watch him for a while if you need to get some more sleep."

"No, I'm fine." Dean sighed setting his mug down and shoveling a heaping spoonful of pancake in his mouth.

Knowing Sam would probably sleep for a while Bobby walked over to the stove and cut it off. Hearing the pitter patter of footsteps Bobby spun around to see Sam standing in the doorway hair sticking out all over the place. "Morning, Sam! You want some pancakes for breakfast?" he asked as the youngest Winchester trudged over to him. Bobby was shocked to see Sam raise his arms to be picked up. Thinking that maybe the nightmares had frightened the youngster worse than they thought he leaned down and scooped up the young man preparing to reassure the boy that he was safe. "You okay, Sam?" he asked.

"Unca Bobby, where daddy and Dean?" Sam asked before sticking his thumb in his mouth and laying his head on Bobby's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"Unca Bobby, where daddy and Dean?" Sam asked before sticking his thumb in his mouth and laying his head on Bobby's shoulder.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy?" Dean called as he rose from his chair and hurried over to Bobby's side. "You okay, buddy?"

"Dean!" Sammy squealed reaching out for his big brother.

Dean took his little brother out of Bobby's arms frowning as Sammy wrapped his small arms around his neck. Exchanging a worried glance with Bobby Dean hugged his brother to him for a moment before pulling the boy back a little so he could see Sammy's face. He brushed Sam's wayward hair off his forehead and examined the small, bruised lump on one side. "Sammy, does your head hurt?" he asked.

"Nuh uh" Sammy replied shaking his head.

Unconvinced Dean placed the back of his hand against his brother's forehead. "He doesn't feel like he has a fever. What do you think Bobby?" He asked looking to his old friend for help.

"Could be part of Castiel's mojo." Bobby suggested smiling at Sammy. "We'll just keep a close eye on him for now, see how things go."

"You sure?" Dean inquired. "Maybe we should get him checked out just to be on the safe side."

"Don't go creating trouble where there ain't none boy. Sammy's fine." Bobby assured the younger man. Glancing down at Sam he asked, "You hungry, Sammy?"

"Yes sir" Sammy replied squirming and wiggling until Dean put him down. "Me have Charms?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Uncle Bobby's all out of Lucky Charms." Bobby said grinning at the pout the news created. Walking over and opening the cabinet closest to the sink he quickly grabbed a bag and held it up for the youngster to see. "How about chocolate chip pancakes instead?"

"YEA!" Sammy hollered dancing around the room and clapping his hands. "Choc'ate chip!"

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Go get washed up!" Bobby instructed as he poured a generous amount of chocolate chips into the leftover pancake batter. Laughing as both boys raced out of the room the old hunter turned back to the counter and began stirring the batter wondering what was next.

Minutes later, Sammy ran back into the kitchen and over to the table. Lifting his arms he allowed Dean to pick him up and put him in his booster seat. Sitting in his seat he began swinging his legs as he watched his big brother and Bobby talking by the stove.

"What are we going to do now, Bobby?" Dean whispered.

"Dean, the first thing you're going to do is calm down. Getting all riled up isn't going to help." Bobby firmly said.

"Okay, calm. I can do that. I mean, I practically raised Sammy. I can handle him being a little kid again for a few days. It'll be a piece of cake. We've got everything he needs right here." Dean muttered as he paced back and forth in front of the stove. "Shit!" he exclaimed stopping in his tracks.

"What's a matter?" Bobby asked setting the pancakes on a plate.

"We don't have his be…his B-E-A-R anymore." Dean whispered. "Don't you remember? When Sammy was little, he never went to sleep without the mangy, old thing. Guess I'll be making a trip into town this afternoon."

"That won't work, Dean. Don't you remember the time we tried to give him a different bear?" Bobby pointed out. He carried the plate of pancakes over to the table and set it in front of Sam. Snatching the syrup off the table he carefully dribbled a tiny amount over the top of the stack. "Dig in, Sammy." He instructed ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Tank you" Sammy said smiling up at Bobby. He waited for Bobby and Dean to walk away before looking down at his pancakes. _"Okay, gotta eat like a little kid. That's easy. I'll just eat like Dean does." _He thought. Using his hands he tore a huge hunk of his pancake and stuffed it in his mouth making sure to smear his fingers across his face as he did. _"Ewww, gross!"_

By the stove

"We're gonna have to try a new bear, Bobby. Sammy can't sleep without one and his is long gone. There's nothing else we can do." Dean adamantly stated. "I'll go into town this afternoon and pick one up."

"You better do that after breakfast Dean." Bobby suggested. "We'll never get Sammy down for a nap after lunch if you wait till later."

"Yeah, alright" Dean agreed. "I'll take him into town as soon as he finishes…Sammy! You're supposed to eat your food, not use it for painting your face!" Scooping up his baby brother Dean carefully carried him to the bathroom to wash up once again.

A little while later

Dean drove through town glancing from side to side looking for a store that sold children's toys. Spotting a new building with a brown bear head on the sign, he grinned. _"That's perfect!"_ he thought turning into the crowded parking lot. After parking in the closest space to the store, Dean climbed out of the impala and opened the back door. He expertly unfastened the car seat straps and scooped up his little brother. Settling Sammy on his hip he locked up the car and walked across the parking lot and into the store.

Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he glanced around the Build a Bear workshop. He remembered taking Jess to one of these stores for Christmas. After splitting up in the store, they had each made a bear for the other and put them under the tree. Christmas morning Sam had opened his box to find a Siberian Husky dressed in an AC/DC t-shirt and leather jacket. It had been lost in the fire along with everything else.

Seeing his little brother's tearful expression Dean frowned. "Hey, Sammy? You okay, little man?" he asked.

Remembering the role he was supposed to be playing Sammy looked up at Dean and gave him a dimpled grin. Nodding his head Sam pointed over to the row of bears along the wall and asked, "Dean, can I get a toy? Peas?"

"Sure kiddo!" Dean replied setting Sammy down on the floor. "Let's go look at the bears." Dean followed his little brother as he scampered over to the wall and raced along the bear bins before coming to a stop and pointing at the stuffed dog on the wall. "You sure you want that one, Sammy? It's not a bear."

"Doggie!" Sammy hollered jumping up and down. "Sammy get doggie!"

"You got it, sport." Dean agreed as he plucked a dog out of the bin. Taking Sammy by the hand he led him over to the sound station and let him push all the buttons before moving on to the stuffing station.

"Hi, there sweetie! What's your name?" Jean, the sales clerk asked as she took the dog from Dean.

"I Sammy" Sam proudly stated pointing to himself. He watched Jean write his name on the tag. Following her instructions he stepped on the pedal starting the stuffing machine. A few minutes later the machine stopped and Jean handed him the dog asking if it was full enough. Sammy nodded and then reached into the offered box and pulled out a red heart. After making a wish and hoping a certain someone was listening, Sammy kissed the heart and handed it to Jean who placed it inside the dog.

Jean swiftly pulled the strings tight on the back of the dog, tied it off, and gave it back to Sam. "There you go, Sammy." She said. "Take him over to the washing station and then you can pick out some clothes for him to wear."

"Tank you" Sammy said giving the young woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye bye" he called as he followed Dean to the next station. Sam ran the brush over his dog a couple of times before dragging Dean over to the clothes. He quickly pointed out a pair of jeans, a black AC/DC shirt, and a leather jacket. Between the two of them they managed to get the dog dressed. The last station turned out to be the hardest part for Sam. Sitting back and letting Dean work the computer seemed so wrong. Thankfully, Dean quickly input all the needed information and herded Sam up to the cash register.

"Morning boys. Did you find everything alright?" the young lady asked as she set a box and the dog's certificate on the counter.

"Sure did" Dean replied as he handed her the tags from the clothing.

"Great! That's a cute dog you have honey. Do you think I could see it for a minute?" the cashier asked reaching out.

Taking a step back Sammy shook his head and clutched the dog tighter.

"Its okay, Sammy. She just needs to scan the dog's tag." Dean patiently explained. "She'll give him right back."

"No" Sammy whispered his puppy eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay. He can keep a hold of his dog." The sales woman assured Dean. "If you pick him up and hold out the tag, I can use my portable scanner."

"Thank you" Dean said as he scooped his brother into his arms. He carefully took the tag on the dog's ear and held it close enough for the young lady to scan it. He groaned as the total flashed on the register. Pulling out one of his credit cards he quickly paid for the dog and carried Sammy and his new toy out to the car.

On the road

Sam held the dog tight as he looked out the window. Today wasn't turning out to be half as bad as he thought it would. He was actually having a pretty good time. Between the delicious pancakes for breakfast and getting the dog, that he never planned to part with, things were looking... _"No way! It can't be!"_ Sam thought as he re-read the billboard sign up ahead. Sam couldn't believe his luck! He had to find a way to get Dean to stop. Which meant he'd have to employ one of the tricks they use to play on their dad to get him to stop; a potty emergency. Sam began squirming in his car seat about a mile before the exit he needed. Holding himself he called out, "Dean, I gotta go potty!"

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and grimaced. He knew that dance way too well. He needed to find a bathroom fast or he would be cleaning up a mess. Spotting an exit up a head Dean pressed down on the pedal a little harder. "Hang on Sammy!" he encouraged his little brother as he sharply turned and barreled down the exit. Seeing a fast food restaurant he swiftly drove in and parked in the handicapped spot by the door. Shooting out of the impala Dean threw open the back door and unfastened the car seat straps. Snatching up Sammy Dean hurried into the restaurant and dashed to the bathrooms in the back.

Minutes later Sammy walked out of the restaurant holding Dean's hand. Glancing across the street he stopped dead in his tracks. "DEAN! LOOK!" he hollered pointing frantically.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

A special thank you goes to blueoctober. Thanks for the wonderful idea!

Previously on Supernatural- Glancing across the street he stopped dead in his tracks. "DEAN! LOOK!" he hollered pointing frantically.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean gazed across the street taking in the sight of the multicolored balloons and banners that dotted the wide landscape of the city park. Brightly colored booths of every size were scattered around the grounds and right in the middle of it all stood the four legged creatures that had captured Sammy's attention. _"Figures, he'd see them." _Dean thought as he looked down at his excited little brother.

"Horsey, Dean! Horsey!" Sammy hollered jumping up and down. "We wide horsey? Peas, Dean, peas?"

Dean glanced from Sammy to the ponies and back. One of Pastor Jim's neighbors had owned horses when they were little. He and Sammy had always wanted to go for a ride but their dad had forbid it saying horses were too dangerous. He wouldn't even let them ride the ponies at the few fairs John had taken them to. But Dean wasn't their dad. He'd been given a chance to give his brother the childhood they'd missed growing up, and he was gonna make sure Sammy got to be a kid this time around. Smiling down at his brother Dean scooped Sam into his arms and said, "You got it, kiddo. Let's go ride the ponies."

"Yea!" Sammy shouted throwing his arms around Dean's neck. "I love you Dean."

"Love you too Sammy" Dean replied opening the impala's back door. He carefully secured his brother in his car seat and then got into the car. Starting the engine Dean backed out of his parking spot and drove out of the lot and down the street to the park's entrance. After a few minutes of driving around, he finally found a space to park at the very end of the parking area. He climbed out of the car and opened Sam's door. Dean unfastened the straps and helped Sammy slide out of the seat and onto the floorboard. "Put your dog on the seat Sammy. He has to stay in the car." Dean instructed.

"No, Ben go too" Sammy argued clutching the stuffed animal tightly against his chest.

"Sammy Ben can't go with us. You can't hold him and ride the pony." Dean explained.

"No, Ben be scared by himself." Sammy said turning his puppy dog look on his big brother.

"Fine, Ben can come. But I'm not carrying him for you when you get tired." Dean replied taking Sammy by the hand. He led his little brother past the arts and crafts booths and into the middle of the park where the pony rides were. Passing through the roped off gate Dean noticed that there were two lines; one full of small children and one with a few older kids.

Sammy studied both lines before pointing to the line of older children. "This way, Dean." He said pulling on his brother's hand.

"Not that line Sammy. That goes to the horses. You want to get in the line for the ponies. They're smaller." Dean corrected as he tugged his little brother in the opposite direction.

"No pony. Horsey!" Sammy stated. "Sammy and Dean wide horsey together."

"You want me to ride with you?" Dean asked staring down at his brother in surprise.

"Uh huh" Sammy replied nodding his head. "We wide together."

"Together" Dean repeated stepping into line with Sammy. He talked and laughed with Sam while they waited their turn. Half an hour later they finally made it to the front of the line. Dean listened to Harry, the horse handler's instructions and then climbed on the back of the beautiful solid black stallion. Turning he took Sammy from Harry and set him safely in front of him and wrapping an arm protectively around the little boy's waist. Dean gave Harry the okay and held on as the man led the horse slowly along the dirt track. The rhythmic pace of the horse set Dean at ease almost immediately and he relaxed enjoying the ride and his brother's squeals of delight. He was having such a good time that he didn't even notice that Harry had started around the track for a second time until they were halfway around. All too soon the ride was over. Dean handed Sammy to Harry before climbing back down himself. After thanking the man for the extra round, Dean took his brother by the hand and started walking away. "Did you like that, Sammy?" he asked as they headed to the car.

"Yes! Horsey fun!" Sammy hollered giving his brother a dimpled grin.

"Yeah, kiddo riding the horse was fun." Dean admitted smiling back at his brother. "Now how about we find a pie booth and get ourselves a pie to take home for lunch?"

"Cool!" Sammy shouted. He followed Dean through the park taking in all the crafts and other exhibits in the booths along the way. Feeling Dean stop Sam glanced up to see a table covered with every kind of pie and cake imaginable. Knowing that it was going to take a while for Dean to decide Sammy turned and looked over all the other booths around them watching as people came and went. Seeing a balloon cart coming his way Sam smiled wondering if he could talk Dean into getting him a balloon before they left. That smile fell however, when he saw who was pushing the cart. A huge clown with a rainbow wig and bright red nose smiled and waved as he walked along the path that went right by the pie booth. Sam took one look at the creepy painted on smile and ducked behind Dean's legs. Peering around his brother Sammy eyed the evil creature. _"Is it just my imagination or is it looking straight at me?" _Sam thought as he grabbed a hold of Dean's pants leg. He hurriedly tugged on the fabric in his hand as he shouted, "Dean! Dean!"

Dean glanced down to find his little brother peering wide eyed at something behind him. Going into hunter mode he spun around one hand reaching for the pistol to eliminate the threat. Seeing the enemy Dean breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his hand to his side. Scooping up his now trembling brother Dean quickly chose a couple of different pies and handed some money to the young woman running the booth. "It's okay, Sammy. It's okay" he soothed rubbing a hand down his baby brother's back while he waited for the woman to bag up the pies and hand them over. Taking the bag Dean hurried away from the booth and the impending clown attack. He'd had enough of the fair. It was time to go home.

Back at Bobby's

Dean pulled up to the front porch steps and cut the engine. Glancing into the rearview mirror he saw Sam struggling to keep his eyes open. _"Hope Bobby has lunch ready. Sammy's not gonna last much longer."_ He thought as he got out of the car. After unbuckling the car seat, Dean took Sam's hand and led him up the stairs and into the house. "Bobby, we're home!" he shouted.

"Bout time!" Bobby hollered back from the kitchen. "Get in here before lunch gets cold!"

"Sorry we took so long, Bobby" Dean apologized as he lifted Sammy into his booster seat. "We stopped by the fair in town and rode the horses. Didn't we, Sammy?"

Too tired to speak Sammy just nodded. This being a kid thing was rough. He was exhausted. Reaching out he took a piece of his ham sandwich and popped it in his mouth.

"Looks like somebody's worn out." Bobby said chuckling as Sammy fought to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, I think its way past his naptime." Dean agreed. "Guess I better put him to bed before he face plants in his plate."

"Let me get him." Bobby suggested pushing his chair back and standing. "I haven't rocked him to sleep in a long time."

"Okay, just holler if he needs something." Dean said taking another bite of his sandwich.

Bobby walked over and picked Sammy up. He carried the youngest Winchester into the living room and settled into the old rocking chair by the fireplace. Placing Sam on his lap he slowly began to rock. "The jig is up Sam. I know what you're doing." He whispered.

Sleep filled eyes peered up at Bobby. "How long?" Sammy mumbled leaning into Bobby.

"Since this morning. Knew you were pretending when you recognized Dean. If you'd really been little Sammy, you wouldn't have known him." Bobby pointed out. "Wanna tell me why you're running this little scam of yours?"

"Not what you think" Sam said through a yawn. "Dean was being so good to me yesterday backing off and letting me do things for myself even though it scared the hell out of him. I just wanted to do something for him."

"For him huh? And I suppose that horseback ride at the fair was for Dean too?" Bobby grumbled.

"Actually it was." Sammy sleepily replied. "I'm kinda scared of horses. Remember when I found out about the supernatural? Well, Caleb heard that I'd found out and he wanted to make me feel better. So he took me to a friend's farm to ride their horses. Only when we got close the horse reared up and tried to trample me. Caleb got a broken arm protecting me. I've been terrified of them ever since."

"If you're that scared of them, why'd you want to ride?" Bobby asked.

"Cause I know that Dean has always wanted to ride a horse." Sam simply stated closing his eyes.

Smiling Bobby hugged Sam closer to him rubbing his back as they rocked. A few minutes later he glanced down to find Sammy fast asleep thumb securely in his mouth. Stopping the rocking chair Bobby slowly stood up and carried the youngster over to the couch. Laying Sammy on the couch Bobby carefully placed an old blanket over the boy. "Night, sport" he whispered before tiptoeing out of the room.

A few hours later

"Hey Sammy! Did you have a good nap?" Dean asked as the little boy shuffled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Uh huh" Sammy replied reaching out for Dean to pick him up.

"Good" Dean said as he leaned over and picked Sammy up. "I've got a surprise for you, kiddo."

"Really?" Sam questioned glancing up at his big brother.

"Yeah, really. We're going to Chucky Cheese tonight for supper." Dean informed his little brother. "And I managed to get us two tickets to the best show in town; Barney!"

"Barney, Dean?" Bobby broke in. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes, Barney, Bobby. And no I haven't lost my mind." Dean ground out rolling his eyes. "All kids love Barney. Right Sammy?"

"Yea, Barney!" Sammy hollered sliding off Dean's lap. "I gotta potty!" he called as he raced out of the room. He ran into the bathroom and quickly shut the door. Plopping down on the floor Sam dropped his head in his hands. There was no way he was sitting through a Barney concert. He'd rather have a hundred shots than sit through that crap. He had to figure out a way to get out of the show without letting Dean know he had been pretending. "Think Sam, think!" he muttered. There had to been something he could do. He glanced around the room for something that might help. Spotting the medicine cabinet above the sink Sam grinned. Standing he walked over and grabbed his stool dragging it over to the sink. Standing on it Sam managed to climb up on the sink and open the cabinet door. There on the middle shelf was the one item he needed. Snatching it and a small, empty container Sam carefully climbed down and walked over to the toilet. Opening the bottle he held it over the toilet and poured it into the empty container. Sam then put the lid on both bottles sticking the smaller one in his pocket. After climbing up and putting the other bottle away, he quickly put his stool back and flushed the toilet. Walking out of the bathroom he patted his pocket. There would be no Barney concert for him tonight.

Later at Chucky Cheese

Dean and Sam walked into Chucky Cheese and looked around. Seeing all the different games they hurried over to the attendant who stamped their hands and pointed them to the counter. After ordering their pizza and tokens, Dean took their tray to an empty table and set it down. Letting go of Sammy's hand he followed his little brother through the maze of video games stopping at the basketball game. Dean put the tokens in the machine and handed Sam a ball. They played the game a few times before moving on to try the rest.

Tiring of the too tall games Sammy tugged on Dean's pants leg. "I play there?" he asked pointing to the ball pit and the tunnels and slides.

"Sure Sammy, just stay where I can see you." Dean instructed chuckling as the little boy ran over and jumped in the pit.

Sam climbed out of the ball pit and crawled into one of the pipes that led to the twisty slide. Standing he walked through the pipe grinning from ear to ear. Being this short definitely had its advantages. Looking out one of the "windows" he waved at Dean and then continued on his way. Getting to the end of the pipe he found his way blocked by a girl about his size. "Hi" he said. "Can I go around?"

"Hello Samuel" the little girl greeted as she stared at Sam.

"Castiel?" Sam gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"Castiel?" Sam gasped.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Yes Sam" the little girl said in a high pitched voice.

"What are you doing here, Castiel? Are you here to change me back?" Sam excitedly asked. "That's it, isn't it? We've done what you asked and…"

"Sam" Castiel interrupted.

"You've decided that it's time to change me back into a grown up!" Sam went on grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Sam" Castiel called once again.

"Can you wait until we get out of these pipes, though? I really don't want to have to explain what I was doing in here after they cut me out of these things." Sam continued.

"Samuel!" Castiel shouted holding up a hand. "I am not here to change you back. I am here to talk with you."

"Talk? That's it?" Sam angrily inquired. "You had to hijack a little girl to talk to me?"

"I did not hijack this child. I am merely borrowing her form for a short time." Castiel explained.

"Why her? Why not take another adult?" Sam asked.

"And just what adult would Dean have let get close to you?" Castiel replied.

"You've got a point." Sam sheepishly admitted. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I have come to discuss your recent behavior. What you are doing is not helping your relationship with your brother. This is not what your friend Mr. Singer had in mind." Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah, well neither is this." Sam fired back motioning to his toddler body.

"Yes, I know. I now understand what Mr. Singer was suggesting." Castiel informed the youngest Winchester.

"You under…? Have you, have you talked with Bobby again?" Sammy stammered.

"Not directly, no." Castiel hedged. "Nevertheless, I have been informed of my error in judgment. I now know what is needed." With those words Castiel quickly raised his hand and touched Sam's forehead.

A light shock raced through Sam's head causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. Rubbing his forehead the little boy glared at the girl in front of him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"What was needed. Goodbye Sam Winchester." Castiel said before turning around and disappearing down the slide.

"Castiel! You get back here right now!" Sam shouted running over to the slide. Dropping down he launched himself down the slide head first. Shooting out the end he landed on the floor on his stomach. Jumping up Sam carefully scanned the entire play station and the rest of the restaurant. _"Damn, he's fast!"_ Sammy thought when he saw no trace of the wayward angel. Hearing someone shout his name he spun around to see Dean waving at him from their table. Deciding the hunt for Castiel would have to wait Sam pasted on his little kid grin and skipped over to the table.

Dean picked Sammy up and set him on the bench seat and then slid in beside his little brother. He scooped a small piece of pizza on a plate and set it in front of Sam before loading his own plate. "Dig in, Sammy. The show starts in an hour." Dean instructed taking an enormous bite out of his slice.

Remembering his plan Sam frowned and absentmindedly picked at his pizza making sure he only took a couple of tiny bites. He wrapped one arm around his stomach and waited for his big brother to notice.

"What's wrong, kiddo? You've barely touched your pizza." Dean asked as he stared at his little brother in concern.

"_Showtime!"_ Sam thought as he peered up at Dean. "My tummy hurts!" he whined leaning into his brother's side. "I gotta go potty."

Dean stood and picked up his brother placing him on the floor. Taking the little boy by the hand he said, "C'mon Sam" as he hurried to the bathrooms at the back of the restaurant. Pushing the door opened he walked up to the first stall and started inside only to be stopped by a tug on his arm.

"Dean no help. Me a big boy." Sammy declared.

"Okay kiddo, okay" Dean agreed stepping to the side. "But don't lock the door. I'll be right here if you need me." He closed the stall door and held it making sure that his feet were in Sammy's sight to reassure his brother that he was close by.

Sam sat on the toilet seat and pulled the small bottle out of his pocket. Grimacing at the thought of downing the liquid he silently went over his options once more. _"Hmm, Barney, puking, Barney, puking"_ he thought hating both choices. Finally concluding that being sick was the lesser of two evils Sam swiftly opened the bottle and gulped the foul liquid down before he could change his mind. Sticking the empty bottle back in his pocket he rubbed his now flip flopping stomach. Standing back up Sam turned to the toilet just as the bile rushed up his throat.

"Sammy, you okay in there?" Dean questioned after a couple of minutes. The sudden sound of his little brother retching had Dean throwing the door open and rushing into the stall. "Shit!" Dean cursed wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and placing the other on his forehead. "It's okay, you're alright. Just get it all out, kiddo." Dean soothed as his brother continued to heave up his guts. When it was finally over minutes later, Dean scooped up his crying little brother and carried him over to the sink. Wetting a paper towel he gently washed off Sammy's face. He then leaned over the sink instructing the little boy to get a small sip of water from the faucet, swish it around in his mouth, and then spit it out.

Sam obediently did as Dean told him wanting to be rid of the horrible taste. Pizza was definitely not good the second time around. Exhausted from the ordeal he leaned back against his big brother. "I don't feel good, Dean. I wanna go home!" he cried clutching at his still rolling stomach.

"Yeah, me too" Dean agreed. Hugging Sam to him Dean swiftly made his way out of the bathroom and across the restaurant to the front door not even bothering to stop at their table. Hurrying over to the impala he carefully strapped Sammy into his car seat and climbed inside. Revving the engine he tore out of the parking lot and headed for Bobby's place.

Back at Bobby's house

Hearing the rumble of the impala Bobby looked at the clock and frowned. It was way too earlier for the boys to be getting back which could only mean one thing; something was wrong. Climbing out of his chair he raced over and threw open the front door. Walking out on the porch Bobby watched Dean push the driver's door open and then reach down to get something off the seat next to him.

Dean leaned down. "Come on Sammy. We're home, kiddo." He softly said as he picked the little boy up off the seat beside him. He carefully got out of the car and kicked the door closed before quickly walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Bobby called as he hurried to the brothers' side. "Something happen to Sammy?"

"He's sick." Dean simply replied as he walked past Bobby and into the house. "Can you watch him for a minute? I need to get the thermometer."

"Sure Dean" Bobby said as he walked over and sat beside Sam on the couch.

"_Crap!"_ Sam thought at the mention of the thermometer. He shivered as he recalled the baby thermometer that had been in the supply box. _"I forgot about that thing! What am I gonna do now?"_ Racking his brain for a way out of this latest mess Sam saw Dean coming back in the room. Seeing the ear thermometer in his brother's hands he breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean walked over and squatted down in front of his brother. "Here we go kiddo" he said as he carefully inserted the thermometer into Sam's ear. He ran his free hand through his little brother's hair while he waited for the thermometer to register. Hearing the beep seconds later Dean removed the instrument and checked the reading.

"100.3 degrees" Bobby read over Dean's shoulder. "That's not too bad."

"No, but it's not good either." Dean pointed out setting the thermometer on the coffee table. Glancing down and seeing a wide eyed Sammy covering his mouth Dean jumped up. He grabbed the trash can at the end of the couch and thrust it under his brother's mouth just in time. Dean rubbed his little brother's back and whispered assurances as the littlest Winchester threw up once again. After the latest round finished, Dean handed the trash can off to Bobby and sat down beside Sam. Gently scooping up his tiny brother and settling him on his lap Dean leaned back and made himself comfortable. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Gently scooping up his tiny brother and settling him on his lap Dean leaned back and made himself comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby came back into the living room and walked over to the couch. "Here you go, Dean" he said putting the trashcan on the floor at Dean's feet. "Sammy sleeping?"

"For now" Dean softly replied.

"Good, that's the best thing for him." Bobby told the young hunter as he took a seat in the recliner next to the couch. "You wanna fill me in? Tell me how this started?"

"Not sure. One minute he was fine, running around and playing on the slide and the next he's complaining that his stomach hurts and throwing up." Dean explained. "It hit him hard and fast. I had to stop the car twice on the way here for him. After that last round, I just didn't have the heart to strap him back in his car seat. So I laid him on the front seat by me. I think not having that strap digging into his stomach helped a little bit. Sammy was conked out before I even pulled back onto the highway."

"Hmmm" Bobby muttered thoughtfully scratching his beard. "Maybe this has something to do with him changing from Sam to Sammy?"

"Cut the crap, Bobby! He's been Sam the whole time!" Dean whispered.

"You knew?" Bobby asked.

"Of course I knew! It's Sam!" Dean replied giving his friend a "duh" look.

"The whole time? You knew the whole time and you didn't say anything?" Bobby questioned.

"Yes, I knew the whole time." Dean said. Seeing the disbelieving look Bobby was leveling his way, he dropped his head. "Okay, so it took me a while to figure it out." he admitted.

"What gave him away?" Bobby asked. "Was it the fact that he recognized you?"

"Nah, I thought that was odd, but I figured it was part of Castiel's plan. Same with his speech. Sammy never did talk that bad." Dean pointed out as he slightly shifted on the couch. "The stuffed dog gave him away though."

"The dog? How?" Bobby inquired leaning forward to hear Dean's whispered words better.

"The night I went to get him at Stanford, Sam took Jess in another room to talk to her about having to go with me. While they were talking, I looked around the apartment. There was a stuffed dog just like it sitting on a shelf next to a teddy bear. It was lost in the fire along with everything else. There's no way little Sammy would have picked exactly the same dog and clothes."

"So why didn't you call him on it, Dean?" Bobby asked bewildered at the thought of Dean not hitting the roof the second he found out his little brother was pretending.

"I was going to." Dean confessed. "I figured I'd play along, give Sam enough rope to hang himself. Wait for him to slip up and then let him have it for playing me…"

"He wasn't playing you, Dean." Bobby broke in.

"I know. I kinda overheard his conversation with you after lunch." Dean confessed with a grin.

"Wait a minute. You heard what he told me at lunch? You knew he was just doing it to make you happy?" Bobby asked. He waited for Dean to nod before continuing. "Then why the hell did you threaten to take Sam to a Barney concert?"

"I was trying to give him a way to turn back into Sam before evening. He hated me giving him a bath, so I thought I'd give him a reason to pretend to change back. I didn't want him to have to go through that again because of me." Dean explained.

"You couldn't just tell him you knew?" Bobby grumbled.

"And destroy all his hard work? No way! Sam and I had a blast together today. I wasn't gonna take that happy memory from him." Dean defended. "Besides, it was kinda fun pretending he was a little kid."

Rolling his eyes at that last statement Bobby sighed. "Why do I even ask?" he mumbled. He glanced at the clock and then turned back to Dean. "Why don't you take Sam upstairs and get him ready for bed? You'll both be more comfortable in a bed than on that rickety old thing."

"Yeah" Dean agreed slowly standing. "Hopefully he'll be able to sleep through the night." Carefully holding the precious bundle in his arms Dean walked out of the room and up the stairs. He made his way down the hall to the bedroom they shared. Opening the door he shuffled over to Sam's bed and pulled down the blankets before laying his little brother down. Grabbing Sam's duffle off the floor Dean dug around inside until he found Sam's pajamas. Going over to the supply box he took a pull up out of the bag before walking back to the bed. Dean quickly pulled off his brother's shoes and socks and then reached up to unfasten Sam's jeans. "Sorry Sammy" Dean apologized as he undressed the little boy. Once Dean had Sam dressed in his pajamas he kicked off his own shoes and pulled his legs up on the bed. Scooting back against the headboard of the bed he leaned over and pulled the covers over both of them. Hearing the door open Dean looked up to see Bobby coming into the room.

"Thought you might need these." Bobby whispered setting the thermometer, children's Tylenol, and a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said.

Bobby smiled down at his friend. "He'll be alright, Dean." He assured patting the younger man on the back. Seeing Sam's clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor he bent down to pick them up. "I'll just take his clothes and throw them in the washer before I hit the sack." Bobby snatched up the small clothes and turned to leave stopping when something dropped out of Sam's jeans and hit the ground at his feet. "What the hell?" Bobby muttered staring at the little bottle rolling on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"What is that?" Dean asked as he stood and walked over. "Where'd Sammy get that? Is anything in it?"

"I don't know." Bobby replied. He opened the bottle and gazed inside. Seeing a tiny amount of liquid at the bottom he frowned. He sniffed the bottle before taking his pinky finger and sticking it into the bottle. Lifting his finger to his mouth he tasted the liquid. "Son of a bitch!" Bobby shouted as he spit the foul taste out. "That little idgit!"

"Shhh, Bobby! You'll wake Sam!" Dean shushed pulling the older man away from the bed.

"Wake him? I'm gonna do more than that to the chucklehead! He won't be able to sit for a month when I get through with him!" Bobby threatened glaring at the youngster sleeping on the bed.

"What? Bobby, calm down and tell me what's going on." Dean demanded. "What was in that bottle? And why are you so angry at Sam?"

"I'll tell you why! The little shit made himself sick!" Bobby ground out. "That bottle had ipecac syrup in it, Dean!"

"The stuff that makes you throw up?" Dean questioned glancing over at Sam in surprise. He knew his little brother hated throwing up almost as much as he hated shots.

"Yeah, only now they say that the crap is bad for you. You're not supposed to use it anymore especially on children." Bobby informed the younger man. "No wonder the kid's so sick."

"Damn! You think he'll be okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, knowing Sam he probably measured out the dose." Bobby replied. "Think I'll be having a long talk with him when he's feeling better."

"Don't be too hard on him Bobby. This is my fault." Dean said already feeling guilty. "He was just trying to get out of going to that concert."

"Don't go blaming yourself boy. There were plenty of other ways Sam could have chosen to get out of going starting with telling you the truth." Bobby pointed out. "This mess is nobody's fault except Sam's."

"But…" Dean began.

"No, buts Dean. Sam knows better." Bobby firmly stated.

"What about the fever, Bobby?" Dean asked. "I remember dad giving Sammy that stuff to make him throw up a couple of times when we were little. But I don't remember him ever getting a fever with it."

"Hmm, maybe he was already getting sick." Bobby suggested. "He did sleep an awfully long time this afternoon."

"And he didn't eat much lunch or supper either." Dean added shaking his head. "Maybe it's a good thing he took that stuff. At least he can't hide being sick from us now."

"True" Bobby agreed. "I'm gonna go throw these in the wash. Be right back."

"You don't have to sit up with me. Why don't you get some sleep? You can spell me in the morning." Dean suggested.

"Alright, if you're sure" Bobby agreed. He walked over and opened the door. "Night Dean"

Dean went back and carefully climbed into bed. He leaned against the headboard and glanced down at his sleeping brother. "You and I are gonna have a long talk about meds when you wake up." He whispered as he ran his fingers through his brother's soft hair. Leaning down he gently kissed Sam's forehead. "Night kiddo"

The next morning

Bobby slowly opened the door to the boys' room and peered inside. Seeing Dean struggling to stay awake he tiptoed into the room and over to the bed. "How's he doing, Dean?" Bobby whispered.

"About the same" Dean quietly replied through a yawn. "He stopped throwing up around three but he's still got a fever. It's been 101.5 most of the night. Even the children's Tylenol that I gave him hasn't managed to bring it down even a little. I'm worried about him, Bobby."

"Sam will be fine, Dean. Little kids get sick all the time. You know that." Bobby assured the young man. "But if it'll make you feel better, I've got a hunter friend I can call. His brother's a pediatrician. I could make an appointment to get Sam checked out."

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said gratefully.

"Not a problem, kid" Bobby replied with a smile. "Now that that's settled, you go on in my room and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on Sam for ya."

"No, I'm alright. I've gotta stay with Sam. He needs me." Dean protested.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Dean. Now get out of here before I remind you what happens when you don't follow orders in my house." Bobby growled taking a step toward Dean.

"Going" Dean replied as he quickly got off the bed. He shuffled over to the door and glanced back at his old friend. "Come get me if Sam needs me." He muttered.

"I will." Bobby promised. "Now go lay down before you fall down." He watched Dean leave the room and then turned back to the bed to keep an eye on the youngest member of the family.

A few hours later

"Alright, we'll be there. Thanks Paul" Bobby softly said into his cell phone. He pushed the end button, stuck the phone back in his shirt pocket, and turned back to the bed to find the youngest Winchester blinking up at him. "Morning Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck…twice" he groaned curling around his stomach.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for making yourself sick, you idgit!" Bobby replied scowling down at the boy. "You wanna tell me what was running through that fool head of yours that you thought it was okay to take that crap?"

"I thought it would get me out of the concert." Sam admitted. "And I was right."

"I wouldn't be so smug about it if I were you. When you're better, the two of us will be having a little talk out in the woodshed about your stunt." Bobby warned crossing his arms and glaring at the youngster.

Sam's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "The woodshed?" he squeaked. "Bobby, you wouldn't really, you know, do that? Would you?"

"What do you think?" Bobby asked still scowling at the boy.

Sam's gaze dropped to the covers. "I'm sorry Bobby." he apologized. "I just wanted to stop Dean from taking me to that concert. I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"I know you didn't. But that doesn't excuse your behavior." Bobby told him.

"I know" Sam replied. "I'm just so tired of being little. I wish Castiel would change me back already. I thought he was going to last night but he only…"

"You saw Castiel last night?" Bobby broke in.

"Yeah, it was really strange. He showed up in the slide tunnel at Chucky Cheese in a little girl's body, told me that he knew what you meant now, and then he touched my forehead again." Sam explained pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"He what? Oh no!" Bobby gasped covering his mouth just a fraction too late.

"What did you do now?" Sam gruffly asked narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"I, umm, well you see I was thinking about him misunderstanding me last night after you two left." Bobby hesitantly began. "And I was thinking about what I actually meant. But I didn't call him. Didn't even say it out loud."

"What did you mean?" Sam asked sitting up.

"I thought, I thought that, ahhh, that if you got sick or hurt, that you would have to let Dean take care of you again. And that you would both fall back into your roles as big and little brother." Bobby explained.

"Great! So Castiel hears your thoughts and heads over to Chucky Cheese to make me sick." Sam concluded dropping his head into his hands.

"Looks like it." Bobby agreed. "Sorry, sport. I really didn't want Castiel to do that to ya."

"I know" Sam whispered laying back down. "Just do me a favor and don't think of any other ways to help, okay?"

"You got it, kiddo" Bobby replied tucking Sam in. "Get some more sleep, Sam." He sat beside the littlest Winchester until he drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Sam" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. The last week with the kids is always wild. After Thursday though, I'll be home for the summer so the updates should pick back up then. Thanks for sticking with me.

Previously on Supernatural-"You got it, kiddo" Bobby replied tucking Sam in. "Get some more sleep, Sam." He sat beside the littlest Winchester until he drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Sam" he whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean? Dean, wake up son." Bobby called leaning over and shaking the younger man's shoulder. He watched as the hunter's eyelids fluttered before opening. Worried jade green eyes stared up at him. Knowing what was on the other man's mind Bobby patted Dean's shoulder. "Sam's alright, Dean. He's still asleep in the other room." Bobby assured his friend.

"What time is it?" Dean rasped slowly sitting up. Rubbing the grit out of his eyes he peered over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Noon? Crap! You shouldn't have let me sleep that long Bobby!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Dean. You needed sleep so I let you sleep. Simple as that." Bobby replied gruffly. "Would have let you sleep longer if I could. But Paul managed to get Sam a doctor's appointment for 1:30."

"Great. Thanks Bobby" Dean said as he threw the blankets off and climbed out of bed. Grabbing his jeans off the back of the chair he quickly pulled them on. "Sammy any better?" he asked as he headed to the door.

"No" Bobby sighed following Dean down the hall. "I gave him some more Tylenol a few hours ago but his fever's holding at 101.5."

"Damn!" Dean exclaimed. "Sam just can't catch a break! It's like everything decided to hit him at once or something."

"More like someone" Bobby muttered. "Seems Castiel paid Sam a little visit last night at that pizza place. Touched him on the forehead again."

"What? Are you saying that Castiel made Sammy sick?" Dean inquired staring at the older hunter. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, it seems that, ahh, that your angel is more attuned than we thought. He knew he got my message wrong the first time so he, ummm, he kinda eavesdropped on my thoughts last night." Bobby explained. "Heard me thinking about you two and he decided to try out what he thought was my real idea."

"Yeah, and what would that…" Dean trailed off eyes widening in surprise as a sudden idea came to him. "You were thinking about Sammy getting sick?!"

Bobby flinched at the anger and hurt he heard in the younger man's voice. "Not exactly. I was just remembering times in the past when Sam had gotten sick or hurt and how you always took care of him and nursed him back to health." Bobby admitted sheepishly. "That's always when the little brother side of Sam shows the most. And I thought that maybe that was what you two needed to get back to the way you were."

Shaking his head Dean rubbed a weary hand across his face. He paced down the hall and back a couple of times to calm down a little before facing his friend once more. "You have really got to stop helping us, Bobby." he grumbled.

"I know. Sam said the same thing." Bobby replied. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Dean. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't Bobby. You had no idea Castiel would screw things up this bad." Dean assured the older man. "Just do me and Sam both a favor and don't think about anything else. Okay? I don't think Sam could take it."

"You don't have to worry about me. I plan on thinking nothing but happy thoughts." Bobby told the younger man. "Just lollipops and candy canes and that kind of crap from now on."

Dean stared incredulously at Bobby for a few seconds before chuckling. "Ooookay." He said as he stepped up to the bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed inside. Dean walked across the room stopping beside Sam's bed. Placing the back of his hand on his little brother's forehead he frowned.

"Let him sleep a little bit longer." Bobby quietly advised. "Go grab a quick shower and get yourself ready first. I'll head downstairs and see what I can fix us for lunch."

"Alright" Dean agreed. Snatching up his duffle he began rummaging around for clean clothes. "Just make sure you fix something that'll be easy on Sam's stomach. Maybe some soup or something."

"Consider it done" Bobby replied. Taking one last look at his boys Bobby turned and walked out the door.

A little while later

Towel wrapped around his waist Dean walked back into the bedroom and headed over to his bed where he'd laid out his clothes earlier. Dropping the towel he quickly pulled on his boxers, jeans, and shirt. Sitting on the bed he slipped on his socks and boots and then picked Sam's duffle up off the floor. Dean took out a plain blue shirt and jeans and set them on the bed. Glancing over at his sleeping brother he sighed. He really didn't want to wake the kid up when he was sleeping so soundly. But Sam needed to try to eat something and take some more Tylenol before they left. Plus he knew Sam would have a stroke if he woke up to Dean dressing him again. Rolling his eyes at his little brother's sense of modesty he walked the few steps to the other bed. Sitting down beside Sam Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook the little boy. "Sam! Sammy, time to wake up, kiddo." He called smiling as unfocused hazel eyes blinked up at him. "Morning Sammy! Feeling any better?"

Sam looked up into the smiling face of his older brother and bit back a groan. Seeing the worry in Dean's eyes Sam gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I feel a lot better, Dean. I think it must have been something I ate. Probably the pizza. Whatever it was is over. I'm fine now." He fibbed.

"Right…Good thing I'm wearing my boots." Dean muttered glaring down at his little brother. "Wanna try that again without the load of crap this time."

Sam sighed. He never could lie to Dean. "Fine. I feel like shit." He grumbled turning on his side and closing his eyes. "Now that I've answered your question can I go back to sleep? I'm really tired."

"Sorry kiddo. No sleeping. Bobby's downstairs fixing us some lunch…"

"I'm not hungry" Sam broke in.

"Tough" Dean countered. "You are going to eat something and take some more Tylenol and then we're going into town. Bobby managed to get a doctor's appointment for you with an old friend of his."

"Nuh uh! No way, Dean! I'm not going to any doctor!" Sam protested.

"Yes you are little man." Dean calmly stated. "You don't have a choice."

"But, but it won't do any good." Sam reasoned.

"Sammy just cause Castiel made you sick it doesn't mean the doc can't make you well again." Dean pointed out picking up the blue shirt. "Now come on. You need to get…"

"You, you know about Castiel?" Sam stammered staring wide eyed at his brother.

"Yeah, I do and before you start blaming Bobby I already knew you were just pretending to be little Sammy yesterday. You've never been able to lie to me, kiddo." Dean informed his brother with a smirk.

"But then why…why did you…why didn't you say something?" Sammy nervously asked.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother!" Dean cockily stated.

"Yeah, an awesome brother who was gonna take me to a Barney concert." Sam huffed crossing his arms.

"Hey, I only said that to give you an out; let you change back into your grown up self before bath time." Dean told him. "I never thought you'd break into Bobby's med cabinet and make yourself sick. Which we will be talking about when you're better."

"Great" Sam mumbled closing his eyes once more.

"No sleeping Sam" Dean ordered nudging his brother until he opened his eyes again. Holding out the blue shirt he added, "Here, start getting dressed. We're running out of time."

Sammy glanced from Dean to the shirt and back. "Dean, can you help me? I don't think I can sit up without falling flat on my face." He quietly admitted.

"Sure, Sammy. Leave everything to me." Dean assured his little brother. Pasting on a smile he began to gently undress Sam talking the whole time to try to take his brother's mind off what he knew was an embarrassing situation for Sam. Tossing the pajamas and pull up to the end of the bed Dean quickly pulled on Sam's underwear and jeans before moving on to the shirt. He had just managed to slide the blue shirt over Sam's head when his little brother's hand flew up to cover his mouth. Acting quickly Dean snatched the trash can off the floor beside the bed and shoved it under Sam's chin just in time. He held Sam securely as the little boy threw up what little was left in his stomach. Once he was sure this latest bout was over, he set the trash can on the floor and carefully lifted his little brother into his arms. Standing Dean walked them into the bathroom to clean up.

In the kitchen

Hearing footsteps and mumbled voices Bobby glanced up to see Dean carrying a very pale Sam into the room. "Sam, you okay, kid?" he asked walking over to the boys.

"Just peachy" Sam croaked with a wince.

"Bobby, I think we're gonna have to skip the food for now." Dean said grabbing a cup of water off the table and holding it for Sam. "Small sips, Sam. You don't want a repeat of upstairs." He warned.

"He throwing up again?" Bobby asked setting the children's Tylenol in front of Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replied picking up the bottle of medicine. "What do you think, Sam?"

"I don't think I could keep it down." Sam groaned burying his head in his big brother's shoulder.

"Why don't we hit the road? The doc might be able to see Sam earlier." Bobby suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dean replied. He turned and walked through the living room. Stopping at the front door he reached down grabbing the impala's keys off the shelf. "You drive" he said tossing the keys to Bobby. "I'm gonna sit in the back with Sammy."

Gripping the keys tightly Bobby followed Dean out the door worry clear on his face. He knew it had to be bad for Dean to hand over the keys. Climbing into the driver's seat he glanced into the rearview mirror at his two hurting boys. After making sure they were both settled safely in the back seat, Bobby put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. Tearing out of the driveway he made a beeline for town and the one person who might be able to help.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- After making sure they were both settled safely in the back seat, Bobby put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. Tearing out of the driveway he made a beeline for town and the one person who might be able to help.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby turned into the parking lot in front of a small group of offices and pulled into the closest parking spot he could find. Cutting the engine he pocketed the key and then turned to face the boys in the back seat. "We're here" he stated smiling at the twin eye rolls he received. "You lucked out Sam. Dr. Isaac comes from a family of hunters so he knows exactly what's out there."

"Great! That means I won't have to pretend to be a little kid." Sam rasped.

"No, not around Isaac" Bobby agreed. "The waiting room is a different story though. Afraid you're gonna have to play little Sammy until we get in the back."

"Okay" Sam said as he waited for Dean to finish unbuckling him from his car seat. He allowed his brother to pick him up and carry him to the door of the doctor's office. As Bobby opened the door Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He really hoped they wouldn't have to wait long.

"I'll sign him in, Dean. You go ahead and find us a place to sit." Bobby instructed pointing to the room full of chairs.

Dean gave Bobby a nod before walking into the semi-crowded room. Seeing a couple of chairs in one corner he quickly headed over taking a seat next to a table covered with children's magazines and books. "You doing alright, Sammy?" he asked as he waved Bobby over.

"Yeah" Sammy mumbled around his thumb.

Bobby plopped down in the chair next to Dean and picked up one of the magazines. "The nurse said it'll be a few minutes. There are a couple of kids ahead of him." He informed the boys.

"You see that Cindy. Some fathers actually do take their children to the doctor." An obnoxious voice from their right loudly whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean caught sight of the owner of the voice, an extremely well dressed older lady, and sighed. He really didn't want to deal with someone like her right now.

"Mother" a twenty something woman with short brown hair harshly whispered, "Phillip's at an important meeting in Japan. He couldn't be here, you know that."

"Did I say Phillip?" the older lady replied. "I simply said that it was nice that some fathers took such an interest in their children. If you somehow equated that with Phillip being away, then that's your doing not mine."

"That's enough Mother" the younger woman warned glaring at her mother.

Huffing the older woman turned her attention to Dean. "You'll have to excuse my daughter. I'm afraid she's a little upset with her husband right now." She explained ignoring the angry "mother!" from the younger woman. "That's a handsome little boy you have. How old is he?"

"Sammy's three" Dean politely answered glancing down at his little brother who was watching the older woman warily.

"Three. Oh, that's a lovely age!" the older woman exclaimed. "They're so sweet at that age and they listen to everything you tell them unlike when they get older." She glanced back at her daughter before looking back at Sam and continuing. "Hello there Samuel. Aren't you a cute little man?" she cooed reaching out to pinch Sam's cheek. When he quietly shrank back from her, she frowned. "That's not very nice, Samuel. Hasn't you father taught you to speak when a grown up talks to you? Now take that nasty thumb out of your mouth and tell me hello."

"_Sammy_" Dean angrily said emphasizing the name, "doesn't like strangers especially strangers who try to touch him. And there's nothing wrong with him sucking his thumb."

"You do know that's a nasty habit. It's unsanitary and it's destroying his front teeth." The woman condescendingly stated. "You should have broken him of that habit years ago."

Having heard more than enough from the stuck up bitch next to them Sam decided it was time to let her know his feelings on the subject. Slurping loudly on his thumb Sam waited until he had the woman's attention and then slowly raised the middle finger of the same hand.

"What the…? Cindy, do you see what that little urchin is doing?" the flabbergasted woman shouted. "That's disgusting!"

Gazing over at the adorable wide eyed toddler Cindy shook her head. "Mother, he doesn't know what he's doing. He's only three." She pointed out.

But her mother wasn't having any of it. Raising her own hand she pointed a finger at the innocent looking little boy. "You stop that this instant, young man! That's a very bad boy!" she ranted wagging her finger in Sam's direction.

Fighting to keep from laughing Sam put the next part of his plan into action. Turning to face his brother and Bobby he screwed up his little face and forced tears into his eyes. "Daddy that mean lady scaring me!" he cried burying his face in Dean's shirt.

Having heard the commotion one of the nurses stormed over to the small couch where two ladies were sitting. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We can't have you in here frightening our patients." The nurse sternly advised as she glared at the woman in question.

"I have every right to be here. I'm waiting for my granddaughter." The stubborn woman haughtily said.

"You'll just have to wait outside then." The nurse fired back as she impatiently tapped her foot. "Now go before I call the police and have you removed."

"Fine, but you will be hearing from my attorney" the older woman threatened. Standing she glared down at Sam for a few seconds before sticking her nose in the air and quickly walking to the door.

The nurse watched the angry woman leave the building and then turned to the Winchesters. "Sir, follow me, please. We're ready for Sam now." She softly said with a smile.

Dean and Bobby stood and followed the nurse out of the waiting room and through the door to the back. They walked down a long hallway stopping at the end of the hall.

"Sir, I need to get Sammy's height and weight. Could you put him down on the scale here for just a minute?" the nurse asked pointing to the battered instrument.

"Sure" Dean replied. He gently set Sam down on the scale keeping a hand on his brother's back to steady him. He waited until Sam stopped swaying and then removed his hand. He watched as the motherly nurse quickly took the measurements and scribbled them down in the folder she was holding. As soon as she was finished Dean leaned down and scooped Sammy up. He carefully laid his little brother against his chest and followed Bobby and the nurse into the last room on the right.

"Dr. Harvey will be with you in just a few minutes." Nurse Bonnie informed the men as she walked out the door.

Dean sat Sam down on the exam table and pulled a chair over to sit by him. "Sammy, you okay?" Dean worriedly asked when Sam laid down and curled into a ball. "You're not gonna hurl again, are you?"

"No" Sam whispered closing his eyes. "I'm just gonna rest until the doc gets here, okay?"

"Alright Sam" Dean agreed running his hand through his little brother's hair. "I'll wake you up when he gets here."

About ten minutes later the door opened and a huge, burly black man wearing a lab coat walked inside. "Bobby! Good to see you again, man!" Dr. Harvey asked extending his hand to the older hunter.

"Hey Isaac" Bobby greeted shaking the doctor's hand. "It's been too long. You and Paul should stop by sometime, have a few beers."

"That's the best offer I've heard all day. I'll definitely be taking you up on that one." Isaac cheerfully said before turning to the boys. "Let me guess; you must be Dean" the doc said shaking hands with the young man, "and this little guy must be Sam." Isaac gently shook Sam's hand. "Sam, I've got a question for you before we start." Seeing the little boy nod he asked, "What's twelve times twelve?"

"One hundred forty four" Sam immediately replied. "Why?"

"Sorry Sam. I just had to make sure Paul wasn't pulling another prank on me. You wouldn't believe some of the things my little brother's come up with over the years." Isaac explained as he took his stethoscope out of his pocket.

"You'd be surprised" Bobby chuckled. "These two are the best pranksters I've ever seen."

"That good, huh? Well then, maybe you guys can give me some tips before you leave." Isaac said as he went over to the counter. He grabbed a thermometer and walked back to Sam's side. "So you were really, umm, touched by an angel?" he asked as he placed the thermometer in Sam's mouth.

"Yeah, he was" Dean replied rolling his eyes at the comment.

Hearing a beep Isaac removed the thermometer from Sam's mouth and checked the reading. "Well, you've got a pretty good fever going there, Sam." Dr. Harvey said as he set the thermometer on the counter. "Can you tell me where you're hurting? And before you say anything I want you to forget about using that "I'm fine" line that little brothers are always saying. I don't care what you've told your brother or Bobby. I need to know exactly what's wrong so I can help you."

"Okay" Sam meekly agreed gazing down at his hands. "Well, my whole body aches like when you have the flu. I have a headache and I'm nauseous all the time especially if I move around."

"And all this started after the encounter with the angel?" Dr. Isaac asked as he lifted Sam's shirt and placed the end of the stethoscope on his back.

"Yeah" Sam wearily replied.

Thirty minutes and one very thorough exam later Dr. Harvey was stumped. "I can't find anything that could be causing Sam's symptoms. His ears, throat, and lungs are all clear. No signs of infection." Dr. Isaac told the hunters. "I'm going to take some blood work to check a couple of other things but I think I'm going to have to admit Sam to the hospital to run some…"

"No, no way!" Sam broke in shaking his head. "I'm not going to no hospital!"

"Sammy if the doc thinks you need to be in a hospital…" Dean began only to be interrupted.

"No, Dean. I'm not going to be put in a Pediatric ward of a hospital." Sam growled. "I am not about to have nurses dressing me in Barney shirts and diapers and sticking thermometers up my ass."

"But Sam…"

"Don't but Sam me. I'm not going." Sam adamantly stated.

"What about a compromise?" Bobby offered. "Sam goes home and we bring him to the hospital for the tests. Dean and I are both well versed in first aid. We can set up any equipment you think Sam needs. We'll even write down his vitals for you however often you say. What do you say, Isaac? Dean and I can watch him better than any nurses the hospital has on staff anyway and you know it."

"I guess that would be okay. But only if Sam promises to stay in bed and take any and all medicine you give him." Isaac decided.

"Sam? Can you live with that?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever he wants as long as I get to go home." Sam agreed.

"Good" Isaac said as he hurriedly scribbled a couple of prescriptions and handed them to Dean. "You said the Tylenol wasn't making a dent in his fever so I'm giving you a prescription for a stronger fever reducer. It should take care of the fever. And this prescription is for the nausea."

Dean peered down at the illegible writing on the paper. His eyes widened as he made out one word: "suppository". "But, doc these are…"

"Very strong" Isaac broke in. "I know, but if Sam starts throwing up again he's going to need it." Picking up the vials, tubing, and other supplies he walked over to the table. "I'm just going to take a little blood now, okay Sam?"

"Okay, if you have to" Sam whispered scooting closer to Dean. Turning his head away from the doctor he obediently held out his left arm as instructed.

Dean took Sam's tiny hand in his and started running his other hand through his little brother's hair again to calm him. He winced right along with Sam as Dr. Harvey pushed the needle into Sam's arm and began drawing vial after vial of blood. He continued the motion long after the doctor finished.

Isaac tossed the trash into the bin on the counter and headed for the door. "I'll be right back gentlemen. I've just got to get a couple of things." He called over his shoulder. A few seconds later he walked back in the room carrying a small silver tray with a few small bottles of clear liquid and some long, thin packages. "Okay Sam, I'm going to give something for that nausea and fever." Isaac said as he took a syringe and filled it with medicine. "Dean, could you pull Sam's jeans and underwear down just a little so I can reach his hip?"

"No, Dean, don't" Sam croaked turning his puppy dog eyes on his big brother. "No shots, Dean. Please?"

"Sorry kiddo" Dean apologized as he picked his brother up and settled him against his chest. He laid Sam's head on his shoulder and gently squeezed his neck before reaching down and pushing Sam's jeans and underwear down exposing the little boy's behind. "It's gonna be okay, Sammy. Just close your eyes. It'll be over before you know it." he whispered as he began rubbing his brother's back.

Dr. Isaac kneeled down in front of the two boys. Tearing open an alcohol wipe he quickly swabbed an area on the little boy's right buttock. "Okay Sam, little stick" he said as he delivered the injection.

Sam bit his lip to keep from crying out at the sting in his little behind. Sighing once the doctor removed the needle Sam waited for Dean to fix his pants so they could go. Hearing the doctor step behind him once more Sam cringed. Knowing what was coming he clutched the back of Dean's shirt harder and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Now this one might burn a little Sam" Dr. Isaac warned as he swabbed the boy's other buttock. "Big stick this time champ" he said as he slowly pushed the needle in.

Sam tried his best not to holler out but between the stabbing of what felt like the world's biggest needle and the burn of the medicine he couldn't help himself. "OWWWW! Shit, shit, shit!" he cried as tears ran down his face.

"Shhh, it's over Sammy. It's all over. You're okay" Dean soothed once the needle was removed. He carefully replaced Sam's clothes as he began to slowly rock back and forth. He continued rocking and whispering reassurances to his little brother until Sam's breathing evened out in sleep.

"That shot will knock him out for several hours." Dr. Harvey informed the two men. "And it's just as well. We need to start an IV so he doesn't get any more dehydrated than he already is and I don't think he could have handled one more stick."

"I can do that when we get home. I've set up plenty of IVs in my time." Bobby said.

"I know you have, Bobby. But those were all adults." Isaac pointed out. "Have you ever started an IV on a child this young?"

"No" Bobby admitted.

"I didn't think so. Look, let me get the IV set up and then you can take him home and get it started there. I'll type up Sam's care instructions and email them to you." Isaac told his friend as he began taking out the items he would need.

Bobby watched as Isaac managed to insert the catheter for the IV into Sam's hand without waking him. Once the catheter was taped in place Bobby stood and took the IV bag and tubing. "Thanks Isaac" he said.

"Anytime Bobby" Isaac replied shaking hands with the hunter. "I'll be by tonight to check on him but you call if anything changes."

"You got it" Bobby agreed as he walked out of the exam room. He and Dean followed Isaac to the back door of the office. "See you tonight." He called over his shoulder. He hurried over to the impala and opened the back door for Dean. After Dean slid into the car with Sam cuddled safely in his arms, Bobby set the IV bag and tubing in Sam's car seat and gently shut the door. Climbing into the driver's seat he started the engine and slowly pulled out of the parking space and onto the road. It looked like it was going to be another long evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

A special thank you to Ames 449 for helping me figure parts of this story out and for her wonderful idea!

Previously on Supernatural- Climbing into the driver's seat he started the engine and slowly pulled out of the parking space and onto the road. It looked like it was going to be another long evening.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

With Sam held snugly in his arms Dean followed Bobby up the porch steps of the older hunter's house. "Bobby, how about giving me a few minutes before you come up and start that IV?" Dean asked as his old friend unlocked the front door. "I wanna change Sammy back into his pj's and get him settled in bed first."

"Alright, Dean" Bobby agreed holding the door open for the younger man. "I'll just go put his medicine away and fix us both a cup of coffee. Don't know about you, but I definitely need something to calm my nerves after that doctor visit."

"Sounds great man" Dean said as he started up the stairs to the room he shared with Sam.

Bobby trudged through the living room and on into the kitchen. After setting the pharmacy bag and IV supplies on the counter, he picked up the coffee pot and dumped the rest of the old brew out. Bobby quickly cleaned and dried the pot and set it up to brew a fresh batch of coffee. While he was waiting for the coffee, Bobby snatched up the pharmacy bag containing Sam's meds. Tearing open the bag he reached inside pulling out a small pill bottle and a box. He carefully read the instructions on the bottle and set it down next to the bottle of children's aspirin. Picking up the box he read those directions groaning when he spotted the words "Please keep refrigerated". Bobby walked over to the fridge and set the box on the top shelf beside the milk. "Hope Dean doesn't have to use these." He muttered. Shutting the door he turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Hello Mr. Singer" Castiel said.

Upstairs

Dean removed Sam's shirt being careful of the catheter in his brother's hand. Picking up the Spiderman pajama shirt he put it over Sam's head before maneuvering Sammy's arms into the sleeves. After pulling the shirt down over the boy's stomach, Dean settled Sam on his side on the bed. "Man, I'm glad you're not awake for this" Dean whispered as he took off Sam's jeans and underwear. "Damn that doc sure did a number on you. You won't be sitting comfortably anytime soon." He continued as he dressed his brother in pull-ups and pajama pants. "Know you don't like wearing the pull-ups but with all that IV fluid going in you you're gonna need'em." Dean grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up tucking his little brother in. "There you go, kiddo. All finished." He said brushing a stray hair out of Sam's face. Kicking off his boots Dean scooted back against the headboard and wiggled around until he found a comfortable spot. Snatching the thermometer off the nightstand he gently stuck the end in Sam's ear. Seconds later a beep sounded. Removing the instrument from his little brother's ear Dean glanced down at the readout and smiled. "Looks like things are finally looking up for you bro. Fever's down to 100.8 already. And that's just the start. After Bobby gets that IV going you'll feel a lot better. That medicine's gonna fix you right up. Just wait and see."

In the kitchen

Bobby grabbed the lapels of Castiel's trench coat and spun around slamming the other man against the refrigerator door. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage already?" he growled putting more pressure on the arm that he had placed across Castiel's throat.

"I did as you asked yet you are not happy." Castiel said cocking his head to one side in confusion. "I do not understand."

"I didn't ask you to make Sam sick! I was just remembering old times." Bobby angrily corrected. "I'd never wish that on anybody especially a child! Now you get your ass up there and fix him!"

"I cannot" Castiel calmly stated.

"Like Hell you can't! You did it so you can fix it!" Bobby shouted grabbing the younger man's coat and slamming him against the refrigerator a couple more times to make his point clear.

"I am sorry Mr. Singer but I cannot do as you ask." Castiel told the older man. "Dean and Sam are doing what it needed to mend their relationship."

"Yeah, and how do you expect them to mend anything when Sam's so sick he's either sleeping or puking up his guts." Bobby pointed out. Letting go of the other man's coat Bobby turned and stomped over to the table. "The kid's bad enough off that the doctor wanted to put him in the hospital and you're standing there…"

"The doctor will not be able to help young Samuel." Castiel broke in. "Dean and Sam are the only ones who can "fix" him as you say."

Bobby spun around and glared at the angel. "What do you mean a doctor can't cure him? What did you do? Give him a plague or something?"

"Yes" Castiel simply replied.

"Shit!" Bobby exclaimed slumping into a nearby chair. "We're screwed then. With Sam not being able to eat or drink without throwing up there's no way the boys can fix things. Sam's just too weak."

"I may be able to help. I cannot heal Sam but I can take away that part of the sickness." Castiel offered.

"Do it, please" Bobby replied glancing over at the refrigerator. "Sam needs to be able to keep things down if he's going to be strong enough to work things out with Dean. Besides if Sam keeps throwing up, Dean's gonna have to use that medicine and I don't think any of us would make it through that."

"Consider it done" Castiel said peering up at the ceiling. "Dean is waiting for you."

"I'm going" Bobby huffed as he stood and walked over to the counter. He snatched up the IV supplies turning quickly at the flutter of wings. Finding Castiel gone Bobby sighed. "Figures, you'd leave me to explain things to Dean." Shaking his head he turned back to the counter long enough to fill two mugs with coffee and then headed to the stairs arms full of supplies.

In the bedroom

"Bobby will be here any minute to get you set up, kiddo." Dean whispered. "Don't know what's taking him so…" He broke off as the bedroom door opened and Bobby shuffled inside. Not wanting to wake Sam Dean slowly climbed off the bed and hurried over to Bobby taking the two coffee mugs out of his hands. "What took so long, Bobby?" he asked taking a sip out of one of the mugs.

"I'll explain everything in a minute. Let me get Sam fixed up first." Bobby replied as he walked over to the bed. "Why don't you go get an extra blanket out of the hall closet while I do this? You know how cold he always gets when he's hooked to an IV."

"On it" Dean whispered as he walked across the room and out the door.

"Here you go, Sammy. This is gonna make you feel a lot better. Then you and Dean can straighten things out between yourselves." Bobby softly said as he set up the IV and started the drip. After checking the equipment once more, Bobby leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead before sitting back in his chair. "Hang in there kiddo" he whispered.

Dean walked back into the room carrying a huge fleece blanket. "This should keep him warm." He said as he unfolded the blanket and gently spread it over his sleeping sibling.

"You got that right" Bobby agreed with a laugh. Picking up his mug he took a couple of sips. "If it doesn't smother him first." He added smirking at the glare Dean threw his way. Hearing the beginning guitar strains of "Folsom Prison Blues" faintly playing Bobby swiftly reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out his cell phone ignoring Dean's chuckles. "Singer…hey Josh, what's wrong?...I've kinda got my hands full right now, can't you…I know Josh, I know but…okay, where are you?...alright stay there, don't do anything till I get there…I'll be there as fast as I can, Josh…yeah, bye" Bobby closed the phone sticking it back in his pocket with a frown. "Afraid I'm gonna have to leave for a while Dean. Seems Josh needs some help with his latest hunt."

"What'd he get himself into this time, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"A pack of werewolves. The idjit went in thinking it was a lone wolf doing all the killings. Damn fool's gonna get himself killed one of these days if he doesn't quit going in blind." Bobby replied as he headed for the door. Stopping at the door he turned back to Dean. "Sorry for leaving you high and dry like this." He apologized.

"Sammy and I will be fine, Bobby" Dean assured his friend. "Go on and save the damsel in distress. And make sure you give him a good swift kick for me."

"Will do, Dean" Bobby said opening the door. "You two take care of each other till I get back."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine on our own for a few days. I can reach the stove and everything now." Dean joked before turning serious. "Be careful out there Bobby." He watched his old friend walk out the door. "We need you." He quietly added.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-**"**Be careful out there Bobby." He watched his old friend walk out the door. "We need you." He quietly added.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The shrill ringing of a phone startled Dean out of the light doze he had drifted into. Not wanting the noise to disturb his sleeping brother he quickly and carefully got off the bed and rushed out of the room. He snatched the phone off the shelf beside the door and cleared his throat. "Singer Salvage" he answered. "Bobby, what's wrong? Did something happen to Josh?"

"Calm down boy. I haven't even gotten there yet." Bobby gruffly replied as he honked at the Sunday driver in his path.

"Well then what are you calling for? And why did you call the house phone? You forget my cell number, old man?" Dean teased.

"More like somebody forgot to take his phone upstairs." Bobby grumbled. "Listen, there's something important I forgot to tell you. Something about Sam."

"What is it, Bobby? Did the doc call you about the blood work already?" Dean nervously questioned. "What did he find? What's wrong with Sammy, Bobby?"

"Geez kid, take a breath" Bobby warned. "I haven't talked to the doc yet, Dean. This is about what happened when I was putting Sam's meds away in the kitchen. See, I'd just put his medicine in the fridge when…up…see me…gave…Sam…and you…"

"Bobby, Bobby you're breaking up. I can't understand you." Dean called into the receiver. Hearing nothing but static he said, "Look, if you can still hear me wait till you get to a town and then call me on my cell. Got it?" He just barely heard the answered "k" through all the white noise.

Hanging up the phone Dean ran downstairs, grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, and walked into the kitchen. Wondering what Bobby was attempting to tell him he wandered over to the fridge. Opening the door he retrieved the box of medicine and read the directions. _"Okay ewwww!"_ he thought as he swiftly set the box down and closed the door. Glancing around the room Dean saw nothing out of place. There was absolutely no clue to what had gone on earlier. Shrugging his shoulders he resigned himself to waiting to find out until Bobby called. Grabbing a doughnut out of a box on the counter Dean hurried back through the living room and up the stairs. He tiptoed down the hall munching on his doughnut as he tried to decipher Bobby's message knowing it had to be something important for Bobby to call. He slowly opened the door to their bedroom and quietly walked inside stopping at the foot of the bed. "Awww how cute" he whispered flipping open his phone and pushing the camera button. Holding the phone up he focused it in on Sammy who was sleeping with one hand clutching the ear of his stuffed dog and the thumb of the other hand stuck in his mouth. _"Just wait till Bobby sees these"_ Dean thought as he snapped a couple of shots before putting the phone in his pocket. He went around the bed and sat down beside his little brother once more. Reaching down he gently pulled Sam's thumb out of his mouth chuckling when it went right back in. After a couple more failed attempts to dislodge the thumb, Dean surrendered. "Fine, you win, Sammy. I'll let you have that little comfort for now. But don't go making it a habit. Dad had enough trouble breaking you of that when you really were three. I'd rather not have to try to break a twenty-six year old of that habit." He whispered brushing his brother's bangs back.

A couple of hours later

The first thing Sam noticed upon waking was that he was sucking his thumb. Pulling the offending digit out of his mouth he prayed that Dean and Bobby hadn't seen that little display. _"Dean'd probably take a picture" _he thought as he lay with his eyes still closed. Feeling hot he reached his hands up to grab the blanket wincing at the pinch in his hand. Recognizing the feeling of an IV Sam began to panic. _"An IV? But that means…Nonono! Dean promised no hospital! He promised!" _he thought as he shook his head. _"I'm so gonna kick his ass if I'm wearing a Barney shirt!" _Cautiously opening one eye to half mast he peered around the room relaxing when he realized he was at Bobby's instead of a hospital. Letting out a breath he opened both eyes glancing over at Dean who was sprawled out beside him. Smiling mischievously at his big brother Sam carefully reached over and poked him in the ribs laughing as Dean jumped a mile.

"What the…" Dean hollered jumping off the bed. Turning around he glared at his giggling little brother for a moment. "Well, it looks like someone's feeling better."

"Yeah, I think I am" Sam replied turning to lie on his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were y…" Dean warned cringing as Sam yelped before quickly turning back on his side. "Afraid you've gonna have two matching bruises from those shots, kiddo. Might have to sleep on your side for a while."

"Now you tell me" Sam grumbled rubbing his backside then stopping as a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute. How did you know I had…?" Sam broke off as he glanced down at his shirt. "You changed me again, didn't you?" he sighed.

"Sorry man" Dean apologized. "You didn't leave me much choice. You were out like a light by the time we got here and there was no way you could rest in those jeans. Not to mention with that IV going you needed a pull up on just in case those shots knocked you out for a long time."

"Please tell me Bobby wasn't in here to see that." Sam begged toying with the blanket.

"Well, actually that's a funny story" Dean began stopping at the look on his brother's face. "Just kidding Sammy. Bobby was downstairs the whole time."

"Thank God" Sam sighed wiggling around on the bed.

"What's a matter, Sam?" Dean asked worriedly looking at his squirming little brother. "You hurting?"

"I, umm, I gotta go to the, uhh, bathroom" Sam muttered turning red.

"Oh, okay" Dean replied tossing the blankets to the side and picking up his brother. "Sorry, I should have thought to ask you about that when you woke up. You know I'm surprised you haven't exploded by now with all that fluid in you."

"I, uhhh, think I kinda did." Sam admitted dropping his head to Dean's shoulder. "Sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about Sammy" Dean assured his little brother as he stooped down to grab a new pull up. "It could happen to anybody."

"Yeah, right" Sammy cynically whispered.

"Hey" Dean called glancing down at his brother's head. Taking a hold of Sam's chin he raised it up until they were eye to eye. "None of that. We're gonna figure this out Sammy and get you back to your Sasquatch self. Just hang on a little bit longer for me, okay?"

"Okay Dean" Sam agreed giving his brother a small smile.

A few towns away

Bobby pulled up to the old, abandoned farm stopping next to Joshua's beat up truck. Spotting the open driver's door and empty cab he slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Josh, you idjit!" he growled, "I told you not to do anything stupid until I got here!" He pushed his truck door open and climbed out pulling his duffle after him. Reaching behind him he grabbed his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. After checking to make sure it was loaded with silver bullets, Bobby took off the safety and carefully made his way to the ramshackle barn that was off to one side. Noticing the half open door he silently stepped up beside the opening and peered inside. Seeing and hearing nothing he slowly walked through the door. Sticking close to the wall Bobby started a sweep of the building. He had only gone a few steps when the door slammed shut behind him and lights lit up the crumbling structure. Gun held out in front of him Bobby swiftly spun around mouth dropping at who he saw. "YOU?!" he shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

This chapter is for PlatinumRoseLady. Hope you're feeling better!

Think this one is finally starting to wind down. Just a few more chapters to go.

Previously on Supernatural- Gun held out in front of him Bobby swiftly spun around mouth dropping at who he saw. "YOU?!" he shouted.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, could I take a quick bath before I change?" Sam asked as he washed his hands being careful of the IV in the back of his hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sammy." Dean replied. Tucking the IV bag under his chin he grabbed a towel off the rack and handed it to his little brother. Dean took the bag out from under his chin and using the arm around Sam's waist lifted his brother back up onto his hip. "You can take one later if you're feeling better, alright?"

"But Dean I feel nasty from laying in that, that mess." Sammy explained gesturing to his pants. "Please let me wash off real quick. You can even stay and help. Please?"

"Okay, Sammy you can have your bath" Dean conceded. He set his little brother down on the floor beside the tub and reached over to start the water. While the water ran he walked out and got a towel and wash cloth from the closet in the hall. He placed the items on Sam's stool and then proceeded to help his brother get out of his pajamas and pull up. Dean picked Sam up, hung the IV bag on the soap tray that was hanging from the shower head, and turned the water off. He then gently placed Sam in the water and knelt down beside the bathtub. Keeping a firm hand under the little boy's arm he snatched up the wash cloth and wet it. "Hey Sammy, you remember when we got chicken pox?" he asked as he squirted his soap on the cloth and began washing Sam. "I swear I thought we were gonna be fish by the time those bumps were gone. I'd never had so many baths in my life."

"Yeah, I think dad must have thrown us in the tub for an oatmeal bath every time he saw one of us scratch." Sam chuckled. "That lotion was worse though. That crap was so cold I had goose bumps on top of the chicken pox bumps."

"Oh man, I'd forgotten about that pink stuff. What is it with pink medicine? That shit is always nasty." Dean grumbled making a face. "I wish dad had left the pink stuff off. I'd rather itch than have that crap on. I looked like a pink smurf."

Yeah, but he got paid back for that a few months later. Remember that hunt Bobby and Josh took him on?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! The great snipe hunt!" Dean crowed. "I still can't believe dad fell for that one. Definitely not his finest hour."

"I'll never forget his face when they walked in Bobby's door. Wish I'd had a camera." Sam giggled.

"I'll never forget the smell" Dean added with a grimace as he scooped up Sam and set him on the floor. "Leave it to dad to get sprayed by a skunk and then fall into a big pile of bear crap."

"Oh man, I thought they'd never get that smell out of the house!" Sam said taking the IV bag from Dean. "One good thing did come out of it though. After that dad always researched a hunt himself before he went out."

"Least till you were old enough to do it for him" Dean added as he helped Sam into a clean pair of pajama pants. Picking his brother up Dean walked back to the bedroom depositing Sam on the bed. Taking the IV bag back from the younger man he set it on the bed and walked over to his duffle. Fishing the first aid kit out of his bag Dean flipped the lid pulling out the items he'd need. "Looks like the IV's finished Sammy." Dean said as he walked back over and sat down on the bed. "Hold still for a minute so I can get this outta your hand." Taking Sam's hand Dean carefully pulled the tape off before gently removing the catheter. He held a cotton ball on top of the small puncture mark for a minute checking a couple of times to see if the bleeding had stopped. Applying a band aid to the small spot he grinned. "All done" he announced.

"Thanks Dean, Maybe now I can warm up." Sam said as he leaned against the headboard. "Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry."

"Bobby probably has some cans of soup. I can heat some up for you." Dean offered. Seeing Sam stick out his tongue in disgust Dean laughed. "Look, I know you don't like soup but you've done nothing but puke since last night. Let's try the soup and if that stays down then I'll get you some real food. Deal?"

"I guess so" Sam sighed. "Want me to come help?"

"Nope, think I can handle it all by myself. You stay there and get some rest." Dean instructed. "I'll wake you up when it's ready."

"I'm not tired, Dean. But I'll stay here in bed, if you get my book out of my duffle for me?" Sam asked giving Dean his best puppy dog look. "I wanna read for a while."

"Okay" Dean agreed walking over to the duffle and pulling out the wanted book. "But if you start feeling tired…"

"I'll put the book down and rest." Sam finished. "Promise"

Dean handed the book over and headed for the door. "Be back in a while. Holler if you need anything."

"Alright" Sam replied opening his book. He propped his pillow up on the headboard and leaned back. Squirming around until he found a comfortable position Sam focused his attention on the book. He had been reading for several minutes and was really getting into the murder mystery when he noticed something odd. "What the hell?" he muttered pulling his thumb out of his mouth and staring at it. "Great, Dean's gonna have a field day with this."

At the old barn

"Jo?! What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby shouted lowering his gun. "And where the hell is Josh?"

"Sorry Mr. Singer. I'm afraid Josh is a little tied up right now." Jo replied eyes flashing black. With a wave of her hand she tossed Bobby's gun to the far side of the barn. "Now where are the Winchesters? I know they've got to be here with you somewhere."

"You're outta luck, bitch." Bobby growled as he struggled against the invisible bonds holding him. "Dean and Sam aren't with me. I haven't heard from them in months."

"Nice try Mr. Singer. But I know for a fact that the Winchesters were at your house when "Josh" made his call." The possessed woman fired back. "And I know Dean's not one to pass up a hunt. So where are they? Coming around the back perhaps? Or maybe they decided to check out the house first? Oh well, that'll just make my job more fun."

"And just what would that job be?" Bobby asked.

"Why taking out the Winchester brothers of course!" Jo cackled. "But first I have to do something with you. Can't have you warning the boys." Glaring at Bobby she jerked her head sending Bobby flying across the barn and slamming into the wall. The older hunter collapsed to the floor in a heap and didn't move. "Perfect" the demon hissed as she headed over to the fallen hunter.

Back at the house

Balancing the tray on one arm Dean opened the door with the other and stepped inside the bedroom. "I guess it's your lucky day Sammy." Dean announced. "There wasn't any soup but Bobby had made…" Dean stood and stared at his brother for a moment before chuckling. "Geez, Sammy I knew you were hungry but really."

"Shut up, Dean" Sammy growled removing his thumb from his mouth once more. Embarrassed at being caught Sam dropped his eyes focusing on the tray in his brother's hands. Spotting the plate he immediately brightened. "Is that hash brown casserole?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Dean replied walking over to the bed and setting the tray in front of his little brother. "It was the only edible thing in the house. Bobby really needs to do more shopping."

Snatching up the spoon Sam shoveled a small bit into his mouth. "Man, this is good" he sighed scooping up a bigger bite.

"Hey slow down! I don't wanna have to clean that up if you get sick again." Dean warned. He took his own plate and spoon off the tray and dug right in glancing at his little brother every now and again to make sure he was alright.

Sam managed to eat half of his casserole before getting full. Putting his spoon down he pushed the tray away and laid his head back on the pillow. "Remind me to thank Bobby when he gets home." He told Dean as he closed his eyes.

"You alright Sammy?" Dean questioned setting his plate down.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Sam replied giving his brother a weary smile.

Leaning over Dean placed the back of his hand on Sam's forehead. Swearing at the heat he snatched the thermometer off the night stand placing the end in Sam's ear. "Come on, come on come on" he muttered waiting for the beep. As soon as the instrument beeped Dean removed it from the little boy's ear and checked the reading. "Shit! Your fever's going up again." He told Sam as the door bell rang.

"Wonder who that is?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"Probably Dr. Isaac. He told Bobby he'd come check on you." Dean explained as he got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, okay as long as he didn't bring anything sharp" Sam grumbled rubbing his sore behind.

Chuckling Dean walked out the door and down the hall.

At the barn

Bobby awoke to a voice calling his name. _"Crap, Dean can't ya let me sleep five minutes" _he thought as he started to turn over. Finding it impossible for him to move Bobby snapped open his eyes to find himself tied to a chair in what looked like an old barn. Slowly the evening's events came back to the old hunter and he groaned as every ache and pain from his meeting with the wall suddenly made themselves known. Hearing the voice once more Bobby turned his head to the side to find a battered Joshua tied to a chair a few feet from him. "Dang, Josh! How'd you get yourself into this one?" he whispered.

"Same way you did old man" Josh huffed. "Got a call from Jo saying she'd gotten in over her head and needed help so I came out here thinking I'd save her ass. Next thing I know I'm waking up tied to a chair in this pig sty."

"Any idea how to get out of these ropes?" Bobby asked as he began struggling.

"Nope, kid knows how to tie knots better than Dean" Josh replied. "We're stuck unless you got a knife in your sleeve or something."

Bobby shook his head. "Got one in my boot, not that it'll do us any good." He grumbled. "We'll just have to find another way out and fast. Sammy's in no shape to take on that bitch."

At the house

"Well, how is he, doc?" Dean asked from his spot at the end of the bed.

"Sam seems to be doing a little better" Dr. Isaac replied. "His fever's still high but I think the medicine is helping."

"So that means I'll be okay and you don't have to do any tests, right?" Sam asked turning his puppy dog look on the doctor.

"Nice try, Sam" Isaac quipped. "There's still a couple of tests we need to run to figure out exactly what this is. It's the only way we can make sure you're getting the right treatment so we can get you well."

"He's right, Sammy" Dean agreed standing up and shaking the doctor's hand. "We're ready for any tests you need to do."

"As long as they don't involve needles" Sam quickly added.

"Any tests" Dean amended glaring at his brother. "Just let me know when to bring him in."

"I've got the first test scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at two." the doctor told Dean as he packed up his equipment.

"We'll be there" Dean assured the doctor.

"Great" Dr. Isaac replied. "By the way where's Bobby? He out working on one of those old hunks of junk?"

"Nah, he had to go save Josh's ass" Dean said. "Fool got mixed up with a pack of werewolves."

"Werewolves? Josh? You must have heard Bobby wrong. I just talked to Josh yesterday afternoon. He was headed over to Baskerville to help another hunter. He told me this hunter named Jo had gotten in over her head with a demon hunt and needed help." Isaac explained.

"Dean" Sam warned tossing the covers back.

"Way ahead of you Sammy" Dean replied snatching up their weapons duffle. "Listen Isaac I hate to ask but could you stay and watch Sam for me. I need to get to Bobby fast."

"No way Dean! You're not going by yourself!" Sam hollered as he slid off the bed dropping to the floor when his wobbly legs gave out. "I'm going with you!"

"Not happening Sam!" Dean growled picking up his little brother and putting him back on the bed. "You're three, remember? Besides, you're still so sick you can barely stand up. You're not going."

"Yes, I am" Sam argued. "Whatever demon Jo was hunting has managed to take two, maybe three hunters already. And you know how good Bobby and Josh are. No way you're going in alone. You don't want me to go in; I won't. I'll sit in the car. Dr. Isaac can be your backup."

"What?" the doctor and Dean both asked staring at Sam.

"What? It's the best plan we've got." Sam stated crossing his arms.

"I don't like it" Dean huffed shaking his head. "You need to be in bed resting not traipsing around in the impala."

"Dean, either we do this my way or you leave and I find a way to follow you. And you know I will." Sam adamantly said. "Your choice"

Dean glared at Sam for a few minutes. "Fine!" he shouted angrily snatching up the duffle. "But you so much as set one toe outta the impala and I will take you out to Bobby's woodshed myself!"

"Umm, do you think we could stop by my office?" Dr. Isaac softly interrupted. "If I'm going hunting with you two, there's a few things I'm going to need."

"We've got plenty of guns and ammo, doc. You can use some of ours." Dean offered as he slid Sam's socks and shoes on.

"I meant medical supplies" Dr. Isaac corrected. "If the others are hurt, we'll need them. Besides, I don't want all this moving around to cause Sam's condition to worsen."

"Okay, we'll run by there on our way outta town." Dean replied. He threw a pillow and blanket to Isaac before scooping up Sam and walking out the door of the bedroom. The two men hurried down the stairs and out the front door. Opening the impala's back door Dean strapped Sam in his car seat tucking the blanket around him. After shutting the door and climbing in the driver's seat, he turned around and propped the pillow up on the seat and door behind Sam's head. Satisfied that his little brother was as comfortable as he could be, Dean started the car and tore out of the driveway. Bobby and Josh were running out of time.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Satisfied that his little brother was as comfortable as he could be, Dean started the car and tore out of the driveway. Bobby and Josh were running out of time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

About an hour into the drive Dean glanced up in the rearview mirror to check on Sam. Smiling at the image of his sleeping little brother he turned down the radio and lowered his gaze to the road ahead. "How's he doing doc?" Dean asked.

Scooting up and leaning against the front seat so as not to wake his patient Doctor Isaac whispered, "I think the meds are finally starting to kick in. His fever's down to 101.1. Would have gone down faster if he'd let me give him a shot instead of insisting on the pills. But at least the pills are working and he's resting which is the best thing for him right now. I do have one concern though."

"What is it? What's wrong with Sammy?" Dean questioned worriedly looking back at his brother.

"Calm down Dean. It's nothing medical, or at least I don't think it is." Isaac assured the young man. "I'm just wondering about the thumb sucking. Any idea why he's reverted back to that habit?"

"No clue, doc" Dean replied shrugging his shoulders. "Dad had a hard time breaking him of it when he was little. But he finally got him to stop when he was three. Course Sammy still sucked his thumb anytime he got sick or scared. Dad let it slide if Sam was sick but otherwise he let the kid have it anytime he caught him with his thumb in his mouth. Sammy learned real quick to hide what he was doing from dad. The older he got, the better he got at hiding it."

"So he never really stopped?" Isaac curiously asked. He'd never met an adult that still sucked their thumb.

"No, he stopped for good a few years later. See when Sammy was six; we went on a campout with some kids from Pastor Jim's church. We sat by the fire and told scary stories, you know, the whole nine yards." Dean explained with a smirk. "Anyway the stories must have really freaked the kid out cause when we got into our tent Sammy jumped into his sleeping bag and started sucking his thumb. Didn't even try to hide it from me or my two friends. I got him to sleep and didn't think any more of it; just enjoyed the rest of the weekend. It wasn't until a few days after we got home that I found out that my so called friends had teased Sammy about it mercilessly, going so far as to put a baby bottle and diaper they stole in his sleeping bag. The kid never sucked his thumb again after that. Well, until now that is."

"So he just started this today?" Doctor Isaac asked scratching his head in thought.

"No, yesterday" Dean corrected. "Somehow Sam got it in his head that he needed to do something nice for me. So he pretended to be three year old Sammy in body and mind. I mean, the speech problems, thumb sucking, naps and stuffed animals, everything."

Dr. Isaac glanced over at the sleeping Winchester. "Huh" he said. "Maybe that's what did it. Maybe his three year old body somehow remembered the habit and his subconscious is using it to comfort him like it did all those years ago."

"You have got to be kidding" Dean groaned rolling his eyes. "You mean I'm gonna have to break my Stanford educated brother of sucking his thumb?"

"Maybe, I don't know" Isaac wavered with a shake of his head. "I'm just making a guess. The habit could stop once he's grown again or it might continue. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Great" Dean huffed.

At the old barn

Bobby and Josh struggled to loosen the ropes binding them before the demon returned. But the bonds held tight rubbing their wrists raw every time they moved. Undeterred both men continued to twist and tug on the ropes jumping as the door to the old barn blew inward slamming against the wall.

"THEY'RE NOT HERE!" Jo screamed storming over to her two prisoners. "WHY AREN'T THEY HERE?"

"Don't know who you're talking about" Bobby innocently said as he glared at the demon possessed woman. A sudden punch to the jaw knocked Bobby and the chair over sideways. Biting his tongue to keep from hollering out at the pain that shot through his arm from landing on it the old hunter looked up at the demon and chuckled. "That the best you got, sweetheart?" he quipped.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the brave one?" Jo sing-songed walking around the downed hunter. Grabbing the back of the chair she easily righted it. "Let's just see how tough you are when I'm inside pulling your strings." She smirked at the men before tossing her head back. Black smoke billowed out of her mouth and zoomed around the two hunters as the young woman's body dropped bonelessly to the ground.

"_That's gotta hurt"_ Bobby thought as Jo fell. Glancing up he watched as the smoke plunged down at him before bouncing off an invisible barrier. "I'm not as dumb as you think, bitch!" he spat at the demon with a grin. His victory was short lived, however when the smoke swirled over to Josh and raced down his throat.

The demon possessed Josh flexed his muscles snapping the ropes with ease. Standing he walked over where Jo's body lay kneeling down beside the fallen hunter. He reached into her front jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Excuse me Bobby. I got a call to make." He said before delivering a knock-out punch. Smiling maniacally down at the unconscious man Josh flipped the phone open and punched the speed dial for Dean. He waited for the young man to pick up and then shouted, "Dean!...werewolves…Bobby…hurt bad…need help…old barn outside Baskerville…off Rattlesnake Road…hurry!" Hanging up the demon exited the hunter's body and returned to the young woman. Working quickly she tied Josh back to the chair before he was alert enough to fight her and then walked out of the barn. She had to get things ready for the Winchesters.

In the car

"Who was that Dean?" a sleepy voice asked. "Was it Bobby?"

"No, the demon" Dean replied as he drove through Baskerville. "It's trying to lead us into a trap. Said that the werewolves had gotten Bobby and that they needed help; even told me their location."

"Good, that'll make things easier" Sam said as he sat up straighter in his car seat.

Spotting the road on the right Dean slowed down and turned onto the dirt path. He drove to the edge of the woods before pulling over and shutting off the engine. Grabbing a flask of holy water off the seat Dean turned to face his brother and the doctor. "Here Sammy, I want you to keep this with you just in case things go bad." He instructed handing the flask to his little brother. "Stay in the car. There's bottled water and some crackers as well as your medicine in that bag beside you. You need to take another pill at about two. I'll lock the car when we go. Don't open the door for anybody and don't…"

"Dean, would you just go already." Sam huffed. "You're wasting time. I'm an adult. I know what to do."

"Okay" Dean replied opening his door and checking his gun. "Just make sure you stay in the car no matter what. You do not set foot out of this car…"

"I won't do anything stupid, Dean. I promise" Sam swore. "Now get going."

"Right" Dean said climbing out of the impala. "Come on Isaac. Let's go save the damsels in distress so we can get this whiny brat back to bed."

"Hey!" Sam shouted huffing as the doors closed and locked. Crossing his arms he watched as Dean and Dr. Isaac disappeared into the dark woods. As soon as they were out of sight Sam grinned and started slowly counting to one hundred. Reaching down he put both hands on the red button on his seat belt pushing as he said the magic number. Pulling the straps over his head Sam slid down to the floorboard and then climbed up on the seat. Standing up he took the flask and reached around to stick it in his back pocket groaning when it wouldn't fit. Bringing back in front of him Sam tried his front pockets with the same results. "Stupid baby pockets" he mumbled angrily as he looked around for some way to carry the holy water. Finding none Sam did the only thing he could; he stuffed the flask down the front of his jeans.

Taking a deep breath Sam started jumping up and down on the seat. Once he thought he had enough momentum he jumped toward the front seat. Grabbing the top of the seat he flipped himself over it rolling over the seat and onto the floor with a thud. "Owww! That was a lot easier when I was little." He grumbled rubbing his head. Getting up on his knees Sam climbed up into the passenger seat and leaned over reaching for the glove compartment. Pushing the button with both hands he managed to pop the lock and open the compartment. Sam grabbed the knife and wooden devil's trap out of the glove compartment and slammed it shut. Laying the items on the seat beside him the youngest Winchester then concentrated on opening the doors. He tugged and pulled on the lock for several minutes without success. Huffing in displeasure Sammy decided to try a different tactic. Grabbing the window crank he slowly cranked the window all the way down. Releasing the crank Sam picked up the knife and trap and stood on the seat. Sitting on the open window he tossed his supplies including the flask onto the ground. Then pulling his legs under him Sam jumped out the window rolling as he hit the ground. Landing in a crouch the young hunter carefully surveyed the area before gathering his supplies and disappearing into the night.

At the barn

Dean and Isaac silently made their way up to the open door of the dark barn. Using hand signals Dean motioned for Isaac to go around back. He counted to twenty to give the other man time and then slid into the dilapidated building sticking close to the wall. He slowly and quietly made his way around the left side of the barn. Spotting Bobby and Josh in a stall Dean glanced cautiously around before quickly heading to the men. He reached for Josh's rope freezing as bright lights lit up the barn.

"Uh, uh, uh Dean" Jo scolded holding a knife to Isaac's throat. "No letting the prisoners go yet."

Cursing under his breath Dean stood leveling his gun at the possessed woman. "Let him go" he ordered.

"Give me Sam and I will." Jo offered. "In fact I'll let them all go."

"Sorry bitch, no can do" Dean replied.

"That's really too bad Dean" Jo sighed as she sent Dean's gun flying out of his hands. "You see Sam's the one I want." She added as she pinned Dean against the wall.

Outside the barn

Sam silently walked around the barn looking for a way inside. Finding a couple broken boards he squeezed himself between the two. Throwing a hand over his eyes he gave them a few seconds to adjust to the bright light and then glanced around. Spotting Josh and Bobby's backs Sam slowly tiptoed over. "Hey guys, need a hand" he whispered.

Bobby's eyes widened as he looked down into at his young friend. "Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" he gruffly whispered.

"Saving your ass" Sam replied as he set to work cutting through the ropes with his knife. It took him longer than normal but he finally managed to free Josh and Bobby's arms. Handing the older hunters the knife, trap, and holy water he said, "Alright new plan; I'll distract the demon and you two sneak up on her and knock her out. Then we can put her on this devil's trap and send her back to Hell."

"Sam, get your butt back here" Bobby softly called cursing as the young man continued to move away. "Hurry up Josh. We gotta finish getting out of these ropes before the idgit gets himself caught."

Sam stayed in the shadows as he walked closer and closer to the demon holding his brother and Isaac to the wall. Hearing the taunts the demon was leveling at Dean and seeing the look on his brother's face made Sam furious! This was why he couldn't be the little brother anymore. It was his turn to be the big brother and protect Dean. He had too. Crouching down behind an old wagon he stopped for a moment trying to think of a way to get the demon's attention away from his brother long enough for Bobby and Josh to take her out.

"You can't protect him Dean. Not anymore. You're too weak." Jo taunted smirking as her latest jab hit its mark. Hearing a noise off to her right she mentally cheered. Her plan was working perfectly. "You know Dean Sam was right. He is stronger than you ever were. And you're holding him back. Keeping him from becoming what he was meant to be." She said as she made her way over to the old wagon.

"Oh Yeah!" Dean shouted watching the demon curiously. "And what would that be?" Getting no response he tried again. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" he called as the demon bent down.

"Aha!" Jo hollered as she grabbed Sam's hand and yanked him up. Holding the boy several feet above the ground by his wrist she walked out from behind the wagon and sauntered up to Dean and Isaac. "Looky what I found boys." She crowed holding up her prize.

AN- For those of you who don't know, I'm leaving for vacation early Sunday morning and won't be back till late Saturday night. Sorry about the cliffie but it was the perfect place to end it. :)

Lisa


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Holding the boy several feet above the ground by his wrist she walked out from behind the wagon and sauntered up to Dean and Isaac. "Looky what I found boys." She crowed holding up her prize.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"SA…STANLEY!" Dean hollered fighting against the invisible bonds that were holding him to the wall. "Let the kid go! He has nothing to do with this!"

Taking his cue from Dean Sam plastered on his saddest puppy dog expression and gazed over at Dr. Isaac. "Daddy! Daddy, help me!" he screamed as crocodile tears fell from his eyes. "Bad lady hurting me, daddy!"

"Daddy?" Jo snorted taking a couple of steps toward the pinned men. "You mean to tell me you were stupid enough to bring your kid on a hunt? And here I thought all hunters had good sense. Oh well you're…"

"Put me down!" Sam interrupted kicking out at the possessed woman. "Put me down 'fore my daddy beats your butt!"

"How cute!" the demon remarked staring down at the boy with an evil grin. "You want me to put you down, huh? Okay" With that Jo released her hold on Sam's wrist sending him tumbling to the floor.

Sam managed to tuck and roll like John had taught him. Landing in a crouch he jumped to his feet and started to run only to scream in pain as his arm was grabbed once more. Feeling himself being lifted into the air Sammy twisted trying to grasp Jo's hand and take the pressure off his injured limb.

"Awww, am I hurting you? I'm sorry" the demon jokingly said as she shook the little boy causing him to cry out again.

"Leave him alone you bitch!" Dr. Isaac hollered. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh? Afraid you can't take us on and win?"

"Oh, I've already won. You see, I have the perfect bargaining chip right here. Now you have to the count of ten to tell me where Sam Winchester is before I start taking my frustration out on this kid here." Jo explained holding Sam up higher. "1…2…3…time's wasting gentlemen…4…better start talking…5,6,7,8,9,10! Time's up!"

"Wait! That's not fair!" Isaac shouted.

"Hello? Demon" the possessed young woman replied rolling her eyes. Turning her attention to Sam she smiled. "Hey, kid, Stanley right?" She waited for Sam to nod before continuing. "Did you ever fly?"

"_Oh crap! I have a bad feeling about this. Come on Bobby!"_ Sam thought as he softly answered, "Uh huh, my daddy taked me in a big plane."

"Really?" the demon replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Would you like to fly now?"

Sam quickly shook his head. "Nuh uh, you don't got no plane." He pointed out hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"I don't need one. I can do magic." Jo told the youngster. Smiling innocently at the boy she added, "I can make you fly like a bird."

Sam glanced from Jo to Isaac and back. Needing to stall for time he gazed wide eyed at the demon and shyly asked, "Can daddy go, too?"

"Sorry, Stanley. I can only do one at a time." The woman said. "So what do you say? Wanna go flying?"

"Don't you do Stanley! You hear me! You do and you'll get a spanking young man" Isaac hollered playing the mad dad perfectly. Spotting Josh and Bobby creeping up behind the woman he mentally cheered. Wanting to let Sam know help was on the way he glanced sternly at the captured boy and said, "I'm not joshing son."

"'_Bout time"_ Sam thought fighting to keep the smile of relief off his face. Peering up at Jo he fearfully muttered, "I no go. I no want spanking."

"Too bad. I want you to go." The demon hissed as she threw the little boy across the room cheering when he crashed into a pile of crates before hitting the ground. "Score!" she shouted.

"One for the good guys" Josh finished as he bashed the woman in the head with an old shovel he'd found. Glancing over at Dean and the doctor as they picked themselves up he ordered, "Dean, you and Isaac get Sammy and hightail it outta here! Bobby and I will take it from here."

"SAMMY!" Dean hollered as he raced over to his little brother who was slowly standing up. Skidding to a stop Dean dropped to his knees in front of Sam. "Sammy! Oh God, I thought she was gonna…" Dean mumbled as he scooped up his brother hugging him to his chest. Hearing a whimper from inside the hug he gently set Sam back on his feet. "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Dean questioned studying his brother critically.

"I'm fine, Dean" Sam lied squirming uncomfortably as Dean and Isaac stared incredulously at him.

"Really? Then why are you crying?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Would you, sniff, believe they're tears, tears of joy?" Sam tried. Seeing both men cross their arms and shake their heads he sighed. "Okay, you want the truth. Try this baby body is always leaking!" he huffed roughly wiping his eyes on his shoulder.

"Sam" Dean warned scowling.

"Fine, my back and head hurt from my little flight, my wrist is sprained, I think, and she pulled my elbow out." Sam listed holding the injured limb close to his side.

"Nursemaid elbow?" Dr. Isaac asked as he carefully took Sam's arm and started gently feeling around the elbow joint.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "I'd forgotten all about that." He watched as the doctor examined his brother. "He okay to move, doc? Cause we really need to get him outta here."

"Yeah, just be really careful of his arm when you pick him up." Dr. Isaac replied. He waited for Dean to settle Sam in his arms and then stood and led the way out of the barn and back to the impala. Once there he opened the front passenger door and motioned for Dean to take a seat. Isaac snatched his bag from the back seat setting it at Dean's feet and knelt down in front of the boys. "Alright Sam, I'm going to reduce the subluxation in your…"

"You're gonna what?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to pop his elbow back in place." Dr. Isaac explained. Placing one hand on Sam's elbow he took the boy's hand and turned it palm upward while he bent the injured elbow tuning out Sam's whimpers. Feeling a click the doctor let go of the arm and smiled. "All done" he announced.

"Thanks doc" Sam said as he bent and straightened his elbow testing it out.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not finished with you." Isaac replied reaching into his bag.

In the barn

"Good job, Bobby! Don't know many hunters that can recite an exorcism from memory." Josh complimented patting the other hunter on the back. "Jo alright?"

Bobby shook his head as he slowly stood up. "She's dead. Looks like she's been gone for a while now." He told his friend.

"Shit!" Josh exclaimed kicking a nearby pail. "I'm getting tired of losing folks to this crap."

"Me too, Josh. Me too" Bobby muttered as he began the clean up job.

Back at the impala

"There you go Sam." Dr. Isaac said as he finished wrapping the ace bandage around the boy's wrist.

"You done doc?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I want to x-ray that wrist when we get back just to make sure it's not broken." Dr. Isaac replied. "But I'm through for now."

"Good" Dean said turning Sam around to face him. Glaring at his little brother he growled, "What the hell were you thinking going in there?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"Good" Dean said turning Sam around to face him. Glaring at his little brother he growled, "What the hell were you thinking going in there?!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I thought you guys might need some backup." Sam softly said. Rubbing his temples to try and ease his growing headache he hoped he was in for a quick chewing out. His brother's yelling wasn't doing his head any favors.

"Yea, well you thought wrong!" Dean bellowed as he glanced over at the barn. Unaware of his brother's discomfort he continued his tirade. "We were doing just fine!"

"You and Isaac were pinned to the wall, Dean." Sam pointed out.

"We would have gotten out of it! I had everything under control!" Dean fired back. "Besides, that's not the point, and you know it! You were told to stay in the car no matter what! You promised Sam!"

"No, I didn't. I promised not to do anything stupid." Sam corrected.

"Same thing!" Dean growled landed a swat on his little brother's behind.

"OW! Dean!" Sam hollered wincing as the pounding in his head edged up a notch.

"What? I can't whack you in the back of the head. You've already got a goose egg." Dean defended with a smirk.

"Actually he has three and I don't think all this yelling is helping the headache he has to have." Dr. Isaac broke in.

"Three?" Dean asked gazing down at his little brother. Taking in the pale face and pain lines etched into Sam's forehead Dean grimaced. "How the hell did you manage that, kiddo?" he whispered.

"Ummm, skill?" Sam joked.

"Cute" Dean replied as he gently checked his brother's head. "Okay, I know this bump is from Bobby's coffee table a couple of days ago, and this one in the back is probably from your Peter Pan impression." Feeling another small raised spot near the top of Sam's head Dean asked, "Any idea how you got this one?"

"Oh yeah, I kinda hit it on the dashboard when I jumped over the front seat." Sam explained cringing as Dean's expression changed from worried to furious in a split second.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dean shouted glaring at his little brother.

"Dean! Dean, stop!" Isaac ordered motioning down at Sam who holding his head in both hands. "Look, hold the sermon until his head doesn't feel like it's about to explode. Give him a couple of days and then you can take him out to that woodshed and yell all you want. Okay?"

"Woodshed?" Sam squeaked peering up at the doctor. "But, but I didn't…"

"I believe your brother's exact words were "If you set one toe out of the impala, I'll take you to the woodshed myself." Dr. Isaac reminded his patient. "Sorry kid."

"Don't worry Sammy. I promise to take it easy on ya. After all, I gotta save a little bit of your hide for Bobby and Josh. I imagine they'll want to have a few "words" with you too." Dean said chuckling at his little brother's horrified expression.

"Speak of the devils." Isaac quipped frowning as Bobby walked out of the barn followed closely by Josh. "Where's the girl?"

"She didn't make it." Josh stated walking around the door and peering in at Sam. "He okay?"

"He will be." Dean told him. "What about you and Bobby?"

"We're fine. It'd take a lot more than one puny demon to do us in." Bobby bragged.

"Uh huh sure it would." Isaac replied crossing his arms. "Now why don't you two sit down before you fall down. I need to check you out. Make sure she didn't knock anything loose."

"That can wait, doc. We don't know if that demon was working alone or if it had help. And I'd rather not stick around to find out." Bobby pointed out.

"Bobby's right. We need to get outta here." Dean echoed. "You can check'em out when we get to your office."

"Okay, but you and I are driving." Dr. Isaac decided holding up a hand when Bobby and Josh opened their mouths to protest. "You two aren't in any shape to be driving and you both know it. Now hand me the keys."

"You can't drive both trucks doc." Bobby pointed out.

"No kidding" Isaac replied rolling his eyes. "We'll leave Josh's truck here for now. I'll call Paul once we're on the road and have him come pick it up. He can take care of the girl's body, too."

"Great, now that that's settled, can we please just go?" Dean gruffly asked as he gently picked Sam up and got out of the impala. "I'd like to get Sammy here fixed up and back in bed before something else happens to him."

"Fine" Bobby and Josh muttered. Bobby tossed his keys to Isaac and climbed into the passenger seat of the impala while Josh followed Isaac to Bobby's truck.

Opening the back door Dean leaned into the car to place Sam in his car seat frowning when he felt his little brother tense in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uhh, Dean, do you think I could just lay down on the seat?" Sam hesitantly asked. "I don't think my back can take me leaning on it."

Remembering the scrapes and cuts that littered Sam's back from his meeting with the crate Dean nodded. "Sure kiddo" he agreed as he stood back up. Dean grabbed the blanket out of Sam's seat before closing the back door and climbing in the driver's side. After covering the seat with the blanket, Dean gently settled Sam on his side with his head resting on his big brother's thigh. "There you go, buddy" Dean soothed as he tucked the blanket around his little brother. He carded one hand through Sam's hair as he put the impala in gear and raced down the road toward Isaac's office.

A few hours later

Dean carried his sleeping little brother out into the waiting room and dropped into a chair next to the two older hunters. "Your turn, Bobby" he wearily announced.

"Man, I'd forgotten just how cute and tiny Sam used to be." Joshua whispered as he stared down at the thumb-sucking youngster. "No wonder the kid had us all wrapped around his little finger."

"Yeah, all he had to do was flash those puppy dog eyes at you guys and you'd cave every time." Dean said with a smile.

"Dean, do you think I…I mean would Sam mind if…" Josh stammered turning red. _'Crap, just spit it out, you idgit'_ "Could I, umm, could I hold him for a little while?"

Smirking at his friend's embarrassment Dean nodded as he carefully placed Sammy in Josh's arms.

"He feels awfully hot, Dean. You sure he's alright?" Josh worriedly asked laying the back of his hand on the little boy's cheek.

"Yeah, his fever's up again but the doc gave him something for it." Dean replied. "It should kick in pretty fast."

"Bet Sam wasn't too happy about that." Joshua said glancing down at the littlest Winchester. "You know, it seems like it was just yesterday that you and Sammy were running around Bobby's place playing hide and seek and causing all sorts of trouble." Josh fondly recalled.

"Us? Trouble? We were a couple of little angels." Dean defended.

"Hell's Angels, maybe" Josh joked grimacing as Dean's smile faded. "Sorry man, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Josh" Dean assured his friend as the door opened and Bobby shuffled out. "Looks like it's your turn." He took Sam back from Josh and leaned back in his chair to wait.

Once Isaac had finished examining Josh the small group drove to Bobby's house. Dean walked into the house and headed up stairs to put his brother to bed leaving the others to secure the house. The three hunters check and rechecked every symbol and ward protecting Bobby's house and grounds before going inside. After a short discussion about sleeping arrangements, Josh trudged down the hall to sleep in Bobby's room while Bobby made himself comfortable on the couch. Morning couldn't come soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- After a short discussion about sleeping arrangements, Josh trudged down the hall to sleep in Bobby's room while Bobby made himself comfortable on the couch. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The twittering of a group of small birds woke Dean from a deep, peaceful sleep. Scrubbing a hand across his face he turned and glared at the open window. "Freakin' birds" he grumbled around a yawn. He buried his head under his pillow hoping to get a little more sleep but it didn't help. The noise of the birds carried right through his pillow muffler making it impossible for him to rest. Growling Dean threw his pillow at the window and sat up. "Okay, okay! I'm awake! Happy now?" he groused. Gazing at Sam's empty bed he smiled. _"Guess someone's feeling better"_ he thought as he shuffled out the door and across the hall to the bathroom. After taking care of business the young man walked back to the bedroom to grab some clothes before taking a shower. He sifted through his duffle pulling out a clean shirt, jeans, and boxers. As Dean set his bag back on the floor he glanced up at the alarm clock on the nightstand mouth dropping open in shock. "Two thirty?!" he gasped. "Dang! Guess I was more worn out than I thought. Good thing Bobby's keeping an eye on Sam for…Shit! We were supposed to meet Isaac at the hospital for Sam's test half an hour ago!" Thoughts of a shower forgotten Dean swiftly threw on his clothes and raced out of the room and down the stairs. He ran through the deserted living room and into the kitchen to find Joshua sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Where's Bobby and Sam?" he asked.

"Morning to you to, Dean" Josh muttered setting his paper down. Seeing Dean's glare he rolled his eyes. "Bobby took Sam to the woodshed a little while ago. Said they needed to get some things straightened out."

"He wouldn't" Dean whispered taking a step toward the back door.

"Would and did" Bobby replied as he walked in the kitchen with a red faced Sam beside him.

"Its okay, Dean" Sam assured his big brother as he walked past him. Going into the living room he glanced longingly at the old rocking chair in the corner. _"Get a grip, Winchester! You're a grown man."_ He mentally scolded. _"You don't need to be comforted."_ Sighing he looked back at his brother. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"Hold it right there. Just where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked as he came into the room and put a hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"I'm going to bed" Sam wearily replied.

"Not yet you're not" Bobby informed the boy as he scooped him up. "We ain't quite finished son."

"What? But, but you already, you know" Sam stammered as he tried to wiggle out of the older man's arms.

"I know and that part's over. But there's one more thing we have to do." Bobby said as he headed for the rocking chair.

Seeing where his friend was headed Sam struggled harder. "No, no way Bobby!" he protested. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need that."

"Well tough cause I do." Bobby whispered as he took a seat in the rocking chair and settled Sammy in his lap.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sam curiously asked as he stared up at the older hunter.

"Sam, do you think it's easy for me to lay into you like that? Haven't you ever heard the saying 'this is gonna hurt me, more than it hurts you'?" Bobby questioned making himself comfortable.

"Sure, dad said right before he'd spank us." Sam replied with a shrug. "Always hated when he said that. It was the biggest pile of crap I'd ever heard."

"You're wrong about that kiddo. Your daddy was telling you the truth. Spanking you boys was one of the hardest things any of us ever had to do." Bobby explained. Seeing that Sam was less than convinced he tried a different tactic. "You know, I seem to remember your dad telling me about a time he offered to let you punish Dean. It was something about a prank and some Nair. Anyway John said that you were so furious with Dean that he offered to let you dole out the spanking that time. But you refused. Wanna tell me why?"

"I, I couldn't do it. As angry as I was I just couldn't bring myself to hit my…Oh" Sammy muttered staring up at Bobby. "You mean that's how you guys feel?"

"Yep, not a very good feeling, is it kid?" Bobby replied.

"Why do it then? Why not use some other form of punishment if it's that hard on you guys?" Sam inquired.

"Cause like it or not sometimes you boys needed it." Bobby told the littlest Winchester. "In fact there's quite a few times that the two of you deserved a lot more than you got."

"Hate to cut into your caring and sharing time, but Sammy and I need to get going." Dean interrupted. "We were supposed to meet Isaac at the hospital over half an hour ago."

"I already talked to Isaac and told him to forget about the testing." Bobby said as he started to slowly rock.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean hollered.

"Calm down and sit your butt down" Bobby ordered giving Dean his best John Winchester glare. He waited for Dean to take a seat before continuing. "Castiel popped in after we brought Sam home from the clinic. He confirmed that he made Sam sick because he thought that's what I wanted. And he said that there was nothing the doc could do for him; that Sam would only get better once you two worked things out and he got his adult body back."

Dean was silent for a moment as he worked through the new information. Snapping his fingers he said "That's what you were trying to tell me on the phone, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Bobby agreed. "Thought for a while that Castiel was trying to keep me from telling you. But I guess it was just a crappy connection."

"Looks like you really wore somebody out" Josh quipped pointing to the sleeping boy in Bobby's lap as he walked over to his friend. "Why don't you let me take him? I'll watch him while you two get something to eat."

"I got him Josh" Dean countered as he stood and walked over to the others.

"Boy, you get yourself into that kitchen and eat before I take you out to that woodshed." Josh ordered taking a step toward Dean.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Dean grumbled holding up his hands in surrender. He turned and trudged to the kitchen mumbling under his breath.

"Hand him over old man." Josh jokingly demanded. He carefully took the sleeping little boy from Bobby and cradled him in his arms. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." He whispered before heading out of the room.

Chuckling at his friend Bobby walked into the kitchen and over to the counter. After pouring himself a mug of coffee he dropped into the chair opposite Dean's and took a big swig of the hot liquid.

"You really didn't have to do that." Dean said around a mouthful of food.

"One of us had to." Bobby pointed out. "Figured it would be easier for everybody if I did it. You and Sam have enough to handle without having to deal with that."

"You're right about that." Dean agreed as he shoveled another spoonful in his mouth. "Thanks Bobby"

"You can thank me by helping rebuild the transmission on that old piece of crap Ford out there when you finish eating." Bobby suggested.

"But Sammy…"

"Sam will be just fine. He's sleeping and Josh is watching his every breath; probably still holding the kid if I know that sentimental old fool." Bobby reminded the young man. "Come on Dean. What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?" Dean said. He inhaled the last of his lunch and set the dirty bowl and spoon into the sink before going to the back door. "Well come on old man, let's go!" he called over his shoulder.

"I'll show you who's old" Bobby grumbled following the younger man out the door.

That evening

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirt sleeve and leaned back over the workbench. _"Bobby's right. This thing is a piece of crap." _He thought as he picked up a wrench and started to work again. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye he glanced up to see Joshua headed their way. The wrench clattered to the table as he dropped his tools and sprinted over to the older man. "Josh, what's wrong? Something happen to Sammy?" he called as he ran.

"Sammy's fine Dean" Josh replied sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just thought you should see something."

"What?" Dean and Bobby simultaneously asked.

"You'll see." Josh cryptically said. Putting a finger over his mouth for quiet he led the others out of the workshop and through the junkyard stopping at an old wooden shed. "Fellow came by a little while ago with a delivery for you; said you were expecting it." he explained as he slowly opened the shed door. "Take a look."

Dean and Bobby stepped up to the small building and peered inside. The sound of laughter filled the shed making both men smile. Looking over at the source of the noise they saw four chocolate Lab puppies jumping and tumbling all over each other; and right in the middle of the pups they could see a small mop of chestnut hair. "Sammy?" Dean called.

"Let him play for a little while longer, Dean." Joshua suggested. "Supper won't be ready for at least another half hour. Which reminds me, I better get back to the kitchen before the chicken burns."

"I better go with him." Bobby grumbled turning around. "Last time I left him in the kitchen alone he almost burned down the whole house."

After Josh and Bobby left, Dean walked into the shed taking a seat on a barrel. He silently watched his little brother play with the pups for a few minutes just enjoying seeing Sam happy for a change.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam called as he stood and made his way over to his big brother. "Aren't they awesome? Josh said they're Labs and that they'll get a lot bigger than this. And he told me that Bobby wouldn't mind if I named them."

"Oh really? "So what are their names?"" Dean said hoping he wouldn't regret asking.

"That one's Patch cause he has that light colored patch around his eye, and that's Kizzie, and Stitch. And this little one is Muffin Jr." Sam stated proudly scratching behind one of Muffin's ears.

"Stitch? Why'd you name the dog Stitch?" Dean asked kneeling down beside his little brother.

"Oh, you'll see" Sam replied with a mischievous grin. "Come pet'em Dean. They don't bite."

The two brothers sat and played with the new puppies laughing as the pups ran from one boy to the other. Hearing Bobby call his name Dean sighed and stood up. "Let's go Sammy. Bobby's calling us in for supper." He said.

"Okay Dean, I'm coming." Sam said with a yawn. He patted the closest puppy one more time and then stood up. Sam walked over to his big brother and tiredly leaned against him. "Think I could catch a ride?" he timidly asked.

"Sure Sammy" Dean agreed as he bent down and scooped the little boy up. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just tired" Sam assured laying his head on his brother's shoulder. "Uhhh, Dean" he called pointing down.

"What Sam?" Dean asked looking down. "Stitch! No! Bad puppy!" he hollered jumping back. "Those are my favorite boots!"

"I think he likes you Dean." Sam giggled.

"Laugh it up short stuff" Dean good-naturedly grumbled as he stepped out of the shed and started for the house. It was time to get a certain little brother fed, bathed, and in bed.

AN- Getting bored yet?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This chapter is for my friend Sammygirl1963 who's been under the weather recently. Hope you feel better soon!

Previously on Supernatural- It was time to get a certain little brother fed, bathed, and in bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Something sure smells good" Dean commented as he walked into the house carrying Sam. His eyes lit up at the enormous amount of food on the counter.

"Yeah, well it ought to after all the time I spent standing over this hot stove." Joshua replied wiping his hands on his apron. "I feel like I've been in a sweatbox. It's pure torture standing here cooking a meal but I did it."

"Uhh, Josh" Sam interrupted.

"And I figured if I was gonna cook, I would go all out." Josh continued. "I made us a completely balanced meal with all of the food groups and…"

"Josh" Sam called again.

"I even managed to make us an apple pie for desert." The older hunter bragged. "Told Bobby that we needed to make sure Sammy here had…"

"JOSH!" Sam hollered.

"What Sam?" Joshua growled glaring at the little boy.

"The grease is on fire." Sam replied pointing at the small pan on the stove.

"Shit!" Josh exclaimed. Grabbing a dish towel off the counter he hurried over to the stove.

"Josh, is something burning?" Bobby inquired as he stepped into the kitchen. Seeing his friend trying to douse the flaming pan he ran over to help cursing at Josh the whole time.

"Think that's our cue to get out quick" Dean whispered to Sammy. He quietly backed out of the kitchen and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Once there the boys slowly washed their hands and Sam's face before shuffling back to the living room. Stopping at the kitchen door they peered around the corner. "Is it safe to come in yet?" Dean joked.

"Come on in boys. Everything's under control now." Bobby called motioning for the boys to take a seat. "Go ahead and start loading up your plates. I'm just waiting on the casserole to heat up."

Dean set Sam in his booster seat and then picked up his plate filling it with a chicken leg, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, and a roll. Setting it down Dean grabbed his own plate and loaded it up as well.

Bobby carefully took the hot dish out of the microwave and set it on the hot pad on the counter. After stirring the casserole, he carried it over to the table and scooped a generous amount on Sam's plate. "Here's the last of the hash brown casserole, sport." He said.

"That's all that's left?" Sam asked glancing up at Bobby. "But, but you just made it a couple of days ago. How'd it disappear so fast?"

"You've met the human garbage disposal also known as Dean, right?" Joshua quipped chuckling when Dean scowled at him.

"Don't worry kid; I'll make you another one tomorrow." Bobby assured the young man.

"Okay" Sam replied around a mouthful of casserole. He scooped another helping on his spoon and raised it to his mouth before setting it back down as a thought struck him. "Hey Bobby, do you think you could make that other casserole instead?" he asked.

"What other casserole?" Bobby questioned.

"You know that one with the tater tots" Sam prompted. "I remember Dean making it for me. He said he got the recipe from you."

"Oh yeah, uhh, Sammy, Bobby didn't give me that one." Dean confessed turning red as all eyes turned to stare at him. "I just kinda made it up."

"You, you made that up? Really?" Sam said in awe.

"Yeah, you were sick and you wanted casserole. But we didn't have the right ingredients so I improvised." Dean explained. "Figured you wouldn't eat it unless I told you it came from Bobby."

"Do you remember what you put in it?" Sam prodded.

"Sort of" Dean replied. He looked curiously over at his brother. "Why?"

"Cause I'd really like to have some more. It was awesome!" Sam praised.

"Guess I'll have to remember then, huh?" Dean said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that you two yahoos have tomorrow's meal figured out can we get back to eating this meal before it gets cold." Bobby grumbled.

The four hunters talked and laughed through the rest of the meal. After everyone was finished the men quickly cleared the table, put away the leftovers, and washed the dishes before heading to the living room to watch the Friday the 13th marathon on TV.

Halfway through the second movie Dean glanced down to check on Sam snickering as his little brother struggled to keep his eyes open. Standing he walked up the stairs to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He couldn't let the kid go to bed without a bath, not after all the time he spent in the middle of the puppy huddle. Going across the hall to their room he grabbed his brother's pajamas and a pull up before going back to the bathroom and turning off the water. He set the step stool next to the tub and then walked back downstairs. "Your bath's ready, Sam!" he called nudging his brother. "Need any help?"

"Yeah" Sam yawned. "Don't wanna fall asleep in the,*yawn* the tub."

"Okay buddy" Dean replied scooping his little brother up. Placing the back of his hand on Sam's forehead he frowned. "You take your medicine already?"

"Not yet" Sam replied laying his head on his big brother's shoulder. "I'll take it after my bath."

"You'll take it now." Dean instructed carrying Sam up the stairs and into their room. Snatching up the pill bottle he handed it to his brother and walked into the bathroom. He set Sammy on the toilet seat and opened the bottle dumping a pill in the little boy's hand. Taking a glass off the sink he filled it with water and handed it to his brother. After Sam took the medicine, Dean helped him get undressed and set him in the tub. Remembering how uncomfortable being bathed made Sam Dean kept up a steady stream of dialog reminiscing about anything and everything he could think of. He chattered away as he lifted his little brother out of the tub and helped him put on his pajamas. Dean didn't stop talking into they were back in their room and Sam was safely tucked into bed. "Okay, is there anything you need before I get a shower?" he asked.

"No" Sam whispered shaking his head.

"Alright then I'm gonna go get a shower but I won't be long. If you need anything, just holler." Dean instructed. "I'll leave the door open so I can hear you."

"Dean, go. I'll be fine." Sam assured his brother. "And you don't have to leave the door open. I can call Bobby and Josh if I need something."

"No you can't. They said they were gonna check the protective symbols and wards around the place after the movie." Dean stated. "And I heard the front door a few minutes ago."

"Oh oookay" Sam yawned closing his eyes. "Night Dean"

"Night Sammy" Dean whispered. He watched his little brother sleep for a few minutes before tiptoeing out of the room.

Sam opened one eye and peered around the room. Hearing the shower start he sat up and tossed the covers off. "I thought he'd never leave." He muttered as he slid off the bed and scampered out of the room and down the stairs. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, he hurried through the living room and kitchen to the back door. Opening the door a crack he peeked outside. Once he was sure Bobby and Josh weren't nearby he walked outside and silently made his way down the stairs. He scanned the area again and then ran to the shed and hurried inside. Going over to the dog pen he softly called, "Muffin! Come here, Muffie!" Sam groaned as all the puppies raced over to the gate. Spotting Muffin in the front he reached through the links in the gate and grabbed her collar before throwing a bone into the pen. As soon as the other puppies ran off Sam opened the gate and pulled Muffin out. He quickly shut and locked the gate and then led the little pup to the shed door. "Quiet Muffin" he whispered looking out the door for any sign of the two older hunters. Seeing no one Sam walked back to the house pulling the dog along behind him. Once inside the house the two friends dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Sam pushed an old box up to his bed and helped Muffin climb on the box and then his bed. After putting the box back in its place, the littlest Winchester climbed onto the bed and threw the covers over himself and the pup. In minutes both were fast asleep.

The next morning

A whimpering sound drew Dean out of a deep sleep. Rubbing his eyes he turned and glanced at his brother's bed smiling at the sight that greeted him. He quietly sat up and reached for his phone. Setting it on camera he focused on Sammy and Muffin as they both lay sleeping with their heads on the pillow. He snapped off several shots before putting the phone down and picking up the puppy. Rubbing the pup he walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"So that's where the pup ran off to." Bobby muttered as he took the dog from Dean and motioned for the young man to sit down. "I've been looking all over for her."

"Seems a certain little someone decided he needed some company last night." Dean said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "He must have snuck out while I was in the shower."

"No harm done this time" Bobby replied as he headed to the door. "But I'll be having a talk with him about wandering off alone when he wakes up."

"You and me both." Dean agreed as he helped himself to some pancakes and eggs.

A half hour later Sam shuffled into the kitchen. "Morning Dean, Bobby" he greeted as he climbed up into his seat.

"Morning" Dean replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sam Winchester, what did I tell you about running off by yourself?" Bobby growled glaring at the little boy.

Sam gulped as he stared into Bobby's angry face. "You said not to." He mumbled.

"Then why in the heck did you go outside last night? Huh? I thought I made myself clear in the woodshed yesterday." Bobby scolded. "Or do we need to go have another talk?"

"No! I got it Bobby!" Sam protested. "I won't go off again, I swear."

"That's what you said yesterday" Bobby grumbled. "Think you need a little reminder of why going out alone isn't a good idea."

"What, what are you gonna do?" Sam hesitantly asked.

"You've on dishes duty for the rest of the week." Bobby decided biting his lip to keep from grinning at Sam's shocked expression.

"But, but Bobby" Sam stammered.

"Wanna make it two?" Bobby challenged.

"No sir" Sam replied staring down at his feet.

"Good" Bobby said as he set a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of the boy. "Now eat up. I need you and Dean to go into town and pick up some parts for me."

Later

Sam quietly gazed out the window as they drove into town. He smiled as they passed the Build a Bear store remembering all the fun he and Dean had had there. Removing his thumb from his mouth once more he leaned back against his seat and sighed. He was really getting tired of this little body. Glancing back out the window he sat up in his seat and hollered, "Dean, can we go to…" before covering his mouth with his hand. _"What the hell! I can't believe I did that."_ He thought.

"Go where, Sammy?" Dean asked turning down the radio. "Where do you want to go?"

"No where Dean. Never mind" Sam replied hoping his big brother would just let it go.

Curious Dean pulled the impala over to the curb, put the car in park, and turned to face his red faced little brother. "Come on kiddo. Tell me where you want to…" Dean began stopping as he caught sight of the park across the street. "You wanna go play at the park, Sam?"

"Dean, I'm a grown man. I don't play at a park anymore." Sam huffed looking down at his shoes.

"Holy crap! You do, don't ya?" Dean chuckled.

"No, let's just get that part and go home." Sam mumbled wiping a hand across his eyes.

Seeing the motion Dean quickly stifled his laughter. He had forgotten how hard all this was on his brother. Maybe he could do something about that. Pulling back onto the road he drove down the street a little ways before turning into the park entrance. He snagged the first parking spot he came to and turned off the car. "Come on Sam. Think about it. Everybody at some time or other wishes they could be a kid again for just a little while. You got that chance. A chance to do something we didn't get to do a lot when we were little. You gonna waste it?" he challenged knowing he'd won when Sam looked up at him and grinned. Dean climbed out of the old Chevy and opened the back door for Sam who hopped out. Taking his brother by the hand they walked over to the enormous playground. "What do you want to do first Sammy?"

"Slide" Sam called racing over to the red and yellow slide in the middle of the playground. He climbed halfway up the steps before stopping and looking down.

"What's a matter?" Dean asked.

"It's too high" Sam whispered as he slowly made his way back down.

"What? Sam, this thing isn't even as tall as me." Dean pointed out. "And you'd tower above it."

"Not now" Sam reminded him as he craned his neck to look up at his brother.

"Good point" Dean replied. "So, what else do you wanna…"

"Hi! My name's Adam. Wanna play with my new 'mote control truck?" a boy a little bigger than Sam asked as he held out the toy to Sam.

Sam glanced up at Dean who nodded. "Sure" Sam replied following the blond haired boy up to the sidewalk.

"Looks like our two boys have hit it off." A voice from behind Dean called.

Turning he saw a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and a dazzling smile sitting on a bench a few feet away. "Guess so" he replied as he walked over to the bench and took a seat. "Dean and the little guy over there is Sammy."

"Nice to meet you Dean. I'm Jean and that's Adam." Jean greeted.

"Cute kid. His daddy must be proud." Dean commented.

"My brother's a proud papa alright." Jean agreed.

"Brother? You mean Adam's not yours?" Dean questioned scooting closer to Jean.

"No, I'm just babysitting for the day." Jean corrected.

"Oh" Dean replied as he casually laid his arm on the back of the bench behind the young woman. "So what about…" the rest of his question was cut off by Adam's scream. Jumping up he saw Adam pulling a crying Sam down the sidewalk. "Sammy!" he called sprinting toward the boys with Jean right behind him.

"Aunt Jean! Aunt Jean!" Adam hollered. Making it to the grown-ups he let go of Sammy's hand and ran to his aunt. "Aunt Jean, Sammy's hurt!"

Dean leaned over and scooped Sammy up. "Sam, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright. I just skinned my knee." Sam whispered before loudly crying "Daddy! That bad boy pushed me and I hurted my knee!"

"What boy?" Dean asked glancing down at Adam.

"It was Troy. He took my truck and when Sammy wouldn't give him the 'mote control he pushed him down and took it." Adam angrily explained.

"Where is this Troy kid?" Dean questioned.

"Uhh, Dean I think you need to see about Sammy first." Jean pointed out. "I have a first aid kit in my bag. I can have him fixed up in no time."

"Thanks Jean" Dean replied following her back to the bench. Setting Sammy on his lap he rolled up his brother's pants leg so Jean could get to it. He watched closely as the young lady cleaned and disinfected the wound before applying a Cars band aid.

"There you go Sammy. It's all better." Jean soothed frowning when the little boy shook his head.

"Nuh uh" Sammy said shaking his head. Smirking up at Dean he asked, "Daddy, kiss it?" in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Caught between a rock and a hard place Dean did the only thing he could; he leaned down and kissed Sam's band-aid covered knee. "It's on" he whispered in his brother's ear before sitting up. "There, now you're all better, right Sammy?"

"Uh huh" Sam replied frowning. "But Adam no got his truck."

"I'll fix that too kiddo." Dean stated as he turned to Jean. "Who's this Troy kid and where can I find him?"

"That would be Troy Campbell. He's an eight year old menace. He and his grandmother think they own the playground." Jean informed the brothers. "She usually sits on the benches right up the hill. But don't go up there. That woman's crazy. Let me get security over here."

"That's okay. I think I can handle an old lady." Dean assured his friend as he stood and headed up the hill.

"Be careful Dean" Jean called as she watched the brothers go up the hill and disappear. Pulling out her phone she hit speed dial. She needed to get security there before something bad happened.

At the top of the hill

Dean stopped at the top of the hill and glanced around. Spotting a little boy playing with the stolen truck he looked for any older ladies groaning when he saw the only other person in sight.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dean Winchester. Daddy's perfect little soldier." The older lady called as she got to her feet and walked toward the boys.

"Lib Campbell, I should have known you'd be behind the little delinquent." Dean replied setting Sam down beside him.

"The only delinquent around here is you and and..." Lib fired back before laughing. "That's your brother Sammy. I'd know that little face anywhere. What did you two idiots do to cause that?"

"We didn't do anything." Sam corrected. "And what happened to me is none of your business. We just came to get the truck back that your grandson stole."

"My grandson doesn't steal." Lib angrily hollered. "Kids like to give him things and then say he took them. My grandson is not like you two were. He's a good kid."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked glaring at the woman.

Seeing a security officer headed their way Sam knew he needed to warn Dean before his brother did something stupid. He grabbed his big brother's hand and wrote the letter "P" in his palm smiling when Dean squeezed his hand in response.

"My grandson's going to make something of himself. He's not going to end up like you." Lib ranted. "He has me to look out for him. Not some stupid, arrogant jerk like your dad. John Winchester was the worst father I've ever seen. He didn't know how to take care of kids always leaving you with Bobby or Josh or Jim or God knows who else. The man wasn't fit to raise children."

"Oh yeah" Sam fired back glaring up at the woman. "Well at least he never lost us to CPS like…" his mouth slammed shut as Lib's fist made contact with his face. Landing on his behind Sam clutched his face with a tiny hand as he stared up at Lib in disbelief. Wanting to keep Dean from jumping the woman Sam screwed up his face and wailed at the top of his lungs surprising Dean and Lib. He heard the security officer yell "Halt!" seconds before he felt Dean kneel down next to him and wrap him in his arms. Together they watched as the officer detained Lib with a little help from Dean whose foot just happened to get in her way.

"Dean! Dean! Are you two alright?" Jean hollered as she got to the top of the hill with Adam. Seeing Dean holding a sobbing Sammy she rushed over to help. "What happened, Dean? Is Sammy hurt?" she asked.

"She hit him." Dean replied as he gently checked Sam's face. "The bitch hit Sammy."

"She what?!" Jean hollered. Seeing Sammy's red face and rapidly swelling eye she lost it. Telling Adam to stay with Dean she marched up to where the security officer was still struggling with a furious Lib. Drawing back her fist she threw a right hook knocking Lib out cold. "Sorry about that, officer." She apologized.

"About what? I didn't see a thing." Officer Kenny said.

"Thanks Kenny" Jean called over her shoulder as she walked back to the others.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Dean joked giving Jean a high five.

"Nobody hits a little kid and gets away with it." Jean replied with a smile. "And speaking of kids it looks like Sammy's going to have one heck of a shiner. Why don't you go sit on that bench over there and I'll go get an icepack from the store across the street?"

"Thanks Jean. That would be great." Dean said. He walked over to the bench with Adam and took a seat. He didn't like the idea of waiting and talking to the police but he wasn't about to risk Lib getting off with a slap on the wrist.

As it turned out he had nothing to worry about. When the police arrived, Sam took over tearfully telling the boys in blue how the mean old lady had hit him and showing them his boo boo. Dean was amazed. His little brother had the two big burly cops wrapped around his finger in seconds. _"The puppy eyes work every time"_ Dean thought with a smile.

After the police finished taking their statements, getting photos of Sam's injuries, and giving Sam and Adam both stuffed bears for being such brave little boys, Jean and Dean took the boys to IHOP for a late lunch. From there they went to the movie theater at the local mall to see the movie "Up" with neither little boy managing to stay awake to see the end. Dean and Jean carried the sleeping boys out to their cars and gently strapped them in their car seats with their bears. After talking for a few more minutes the two said their goodbyes.

Pocketing Jean's number Dean climbed into the impala and drove to the auto parts store and then back to Bobby's. He placed a sleeping Sam on the couch and covered him with a blanket before going into the kitchen with the other two men and explaining what had happened at the park with Lib.

Sam slowly awoke to the wonderful aroma of tater tots. Blinking he opened one eye frowning when the other refused to do the same. Remembering the confrontation with Lib he reached up to touch the right side of his face.

"Leave it alone Sammy" Dean ordered as he walked into the room. Taking a seat beside his brother Dean pulled Sam into his lap. "It's about time you woke up. I was starting to think I'd have to eat all that casserole myself."

"Casserole? You mean, the tater tot one?" Sam excitedly asked.

"Yep, and we better get in there before Bobby and Josh eat it all." Dean replied as he stood and carried Sam into the kitchen.

After supper Bobby and Josh sat on the couch in the living room watching Dean and Sam race the remote control cars that Dean had brought home along with the auto parts. The boys raced for awhile before deciding to use some of Bobby's books to make ramps for the cars to jump. They set up ramps of different sizes and then ran their cars over them laughing as the ramps collapsed or the cars flipped. The Winchester boys happily played until Bobby announced that he had run the water for Sam's bath.

Assuring the others that he could see well enough to bathe on his own Sam walked up the stairs alone. In the bathroom he quickly shed his clothes and climbed into the tub.

Downstairs

"What do you think will happen to Lib?" Dean asked as he took the offered beer bottle.

"Don't know" Bobby replied taking a swig. "Bet the court will ban her from seeing that grandkid though."

"Good, maybe the kid will learn some manners." Dean grumbled.

"Come on Dean" Josh said, "Is he really that bad?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak and stopped as a loud crash sounded from upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Not too sure about this chapter. It kind of went a different direction than where I thought it was going.

Previously on Supernatural- Dean opened his mouth to speak and stopped as a loud crash sounded from upstairs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he jumped up and raced across the living room and up the stairs. Sprinting down the hall to the bathroom door he pounded on the door. "Sam, you okay in there?" Hearing the muffled 'I'm *sniff* fine' through the door Dean motioned for Bobby and Josh to stay put before calling out, "Sammy, I'm coming in." Dean walked into the bathroom and quickly knelt down beside his little brother. Grabbing the step stool he hauled it off Sam setting it back beside the tub. He then took a towel off the rack and handed it to his brother who swiftly covered his lower half. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Dean asked as he gently examined Sammy's rapidly swelling ankle.

"I slipped on the step and fell." Sam simply explained hissing as his brother pressed on his ankle.

"You didn't hit your head again, did you?" Dean questioned as he checked his brother for any other injuries.

"No, my leg and butt broke my fall" Sam replied with a slight smile.

"Well, I don't think your ankle's broken; it's just a bad sprain." Dean stated. "But maybe we should get it checked out at the ER just to make sure."

"No! No hospital, Dean!" Sam adamantly argued.

"Look Sammy, I know you don't like hospitals but…"

"That's not the reason." Sam broke in. "You can't take me to the hospital looking like this. Those doctors and nurses will take one look at my black eye and call CPS."

"No, they won't. I'll tell them about what happened at the park with Lib." Dean countered. "And that they can call the cops to check the story out if they don't believe it."

"Yeah, like that'll work. They'll probably have one person checking out your story while another one examines me. And once they find all the cuts and scrapes on my back and the bumps on my head we're screwed. The cops can't help us with those." Sam pointed out.

"I'll come up with something. It's not like we've never had to make up a cover story about our injuries before." Dean replied as he snatched Sam's pajamas off the toilet seat.

"That won't work; not with me this size. You know how CPS works. They kidnap first and then ask questions to try to justify their actions. And they bury you in so much red tape it takes forever to get kids back to their parents. Remember Aaron?" Sam said pulling his shirt over his head. "Face it Dean. You take me to the emergency room and I'll be taken away so fast it'll make your head spin."

"I know, okay, but we have to get that ankle checked out." Dean grumbled as he helped Sam get his pajama pants over his ankle.

"We will." Sam assured his big brother. "You can call Isaac. He can x-ray my ankle in the morning."

"We're not waiting till morning Sammy." Dean said. Picking his little brother up he stood and walked out of the bathroom. "We're gonna get some ice to put on that ankle and then I'm calling Isaac and having him meet us at his office."

"Fine, I'll go" Sam agreed.

"Like you had a choice" Dean replied smirking as his little brother glared at him.

At Dr. Isaac's office

"I believe this little trouble magnet belongs to you." Dr. Isaac quipped as he handed Sam back to his big brother.

"So, what's the verdict, doc? Dean asked.

"Afraid Sam here is the proud owner of a sprained ankle." Isaac replied. "I wrapped it and gave him some Tylenol for all the pain I put him through. I take it you already know how what you need to do?"

"Yeah" Dean agreed. "I wouldn't have even brought him in if he were his usual self."

"That's what I thought. Guess you're good to go then." Dr. Isaac said patting Dean on the back. Seeing Sammy staring at the lollipop tree on the counter Isaac reached over and picked up the red sucker at the top of the tree. "Here you go, Sam. Take care of yourself, young man. I don't want to see you back in here again."

"You won't" Sam yawned.

"Don't worry doc. I'll make sure nothing else happens to the kid." Dean assured the doctor as they walked to the office door and stepped outside. Reaching the impala Dean opened the back door and leaned in to put Sam in his seat glancing down in surprise when his brother tightened his grip on Dean's shirt. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Can I…Can I ride in front with you? Please?" Sam hesitantly asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Isaac added. "Sam needs to keep his foot elevated and he can't do that in a car seat."

"Okay but just this once" Dean agreed shutting the back door. He yanked open the driver's door and climbed inside laying Sam on the seat beside him. Grabbing the blanket off the back seat he folded it and set it under Sam's foot. "There, how's that?"

"Good" Sam whispered closing his eyes.

"See you later Isaac. Thanks for coming out so late." Dean said.

"Not a problem, Dean." Dr. Isaac replied. "Just do me a favor and take care of the little guy. The kid looks like he's gone a couple of rounds with a Wendigo."

"I will." Dean promised as he slowly shut his door and started the black Chevy. "Bye Isaac"

"Bye boys" Dr. Isaac called. He watched the impala drive off before heading to his own vehicle wondering how long it would be before the Winchesters came to his clinic to be patched up again.

The next morning

Dean set the plates and silverware on the kitchen table and walked over to the doorway. Peering around the corner at his brother he grinned. He could tell the boy was already bored out of his mind and he'd only been up a few hours. Deciding it was time to unveil their little surprise he schooled his expression and went into the living room. Snatching the remote off the coffee table Dean flicked the television off and turned to his brother. "Lunch is almost ready." He announced as he scooped Sam up and headed back into the kitchen. "I need you to do me a favor while I finish fixing the food."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Sam asked glad to have something to do.

"I need you to go to the workshop and tell Bobby and Josh it's time to eat." Dean instructed as he walked out onto the back porch.

"And how am I supposed to do that when I'm not supposed to walk?" Sam grumbled.

"Easy, use that" Dean replied pointing to a little yellow four wheeler at the bottom of the porch steps.

"Is that a four wheeler? I didn't think they made them that tiny." Sam said grinning as his big brother sat him down on the vehicle.

"Well, it's not exactly a real four wheeler. It's one of those Power Wheel vehicles they make for little kids." Dean explained. "Josh borrowed it from one of his neighbors. Said he figured you'd need a way to get around without us carrying you everywhere. So what do you think?"

"This is great!" Sam exclaimed, a dimpled smile lighting up his face. "How do I work it?"

"It's easy." Dean replied. "You just turn this knob to start it and then press down on that pedal under your foot to make it go. Take your foot off the pedal and it stops. Any idiot could work it or you know, klutzy little brothers."

"I am not a klutz." Sam huffed.

"Sam, you got hurt falling off a step stool." Dean teased.

"I didn't fall, I slipped" Sam defended poking his lower lip out. "And it's a tall step stool."

"It's barely taller than the tub." Dean pointed out with a smirk.

"So am I" Sam fired back.

"It's still a lame way to get hurt." Dean replied.

"Maybe" Sam agreed. His pout turned into a mischievous grin as he added, "But not as lame as the time you got hurt playing with…"

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. "You promised you'd never mention that, that incident."

"What's a matter, Dean?" Sam laughed. "Afraid someone will find out you…"

"Enough, alright. I get it. I'll lay off." Dean muttered. "For now, bitch, but when you get back to size, all bets are off!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, jerk" Sam said.

"Go on, get outta here mini me." Dean quipped. He watched Sam ride slowly through the yard and out of sight before heading back into the house to put the food on the table.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"Go on, get outta here mini me." Dean quipped. He watched Sam ride slowly through the yard and out of sight before heading back into the house to put the food on the table.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After setting the table and arranging the various bowls and dishes of food, Dean walked back out on the porch to wait on the others. He sat down on the top step and watched as his little brother wheeled out of the junkyard and barreled into the driveway dodging potted plants and the grill before coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps.

"Dean, this is awesome!" Sam shouted. "You have got to try it…I mean; you ought to try out a real one. You'd love it!"

"Maybe you can talk Bobby into getting one of those for the junkyard. It'd sure beat walking all the way to his workshop to talk to him." Dean suggested as he walked down the stairs and reached down to pick his brother up.

"Awww Dean! Don't take me in yet. I wanna ride some more." Sam whined. He wiggled and squirmed in his brother's grasp attempting to force Dean to let him down. "Come on, man. I've been sitting in that house all morning. Let me stay out here and ride for a little longer. Please, Dean?"

"Sorry kiddo. Maybe later" Dean replied adjusting his hold on his brother and starting up the steps. "Right now it's the 'eds' for you."

"The what?" Sam asked as he stopped struggling and stared up at his big brother.

"The 'eds'" Dean repeated with a smirk. "You know, fed, meds, and bed."

"Good one, Dean" Joshua praised from behind the two boys.

"Don't encourage him" Sam huffed. "You'll only make him worse."

"I'd watch it if I were you, Sammy." Bobby cautioned holding the door open for the boys and Josh. "You don't wanna rile the person in charge of the key to your new ride."

"Good point" the youngest Winchester muttered as his big brother carefully sat him down in his chair and placed a pillow under his injured ankle.

Once everyone was seated the four men swiftly filled their plates and eagerly dug into their meal. As they ate they brainstormed ways to modify the four wheeler so that Sam's ankle could be elevated while he rode. Several ideas were tossed around and the hunters discussed the pros and cons of each until they finally hit on an easy way to convert Sam's ride without damaging the borrowed vehicle. With that settled the conversation turned to plans for the day and other mundane topics.

Glancing across the table and seeing Sam's eyes beginning to droop Bobby set down his fork and stood. "You two finish your lunch and then get started on that little project." He instructed as he walked over to Sam and picked him up. "I'm gonna go put this one to bed before he falls off his chair and bangs himself up again."

"Haaaa, haaa" Sam yawned laying his head on his friend's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Bathroom 'yawn' first, Bobby."

"You got it, champ" Bobby agreed. He shuffled through the kitchen and into the living room smiling at the feel of tiny fingers playing with his hair. _"Bet Sammy doesn't even realize he's doing that."_ He thought as he went up the stairs and down the hall to the boys' room. The older man grabbed the pill bottle from the nightstand in the room and then walked across the hall to the bathroom. After filling a glass with water and setting it on the counter, Bobby opened the prescription bottle and dumped a pill into his hand. "Open up Sam" he ordered shaking the little boy's shoulder. He helped the youngster take his meds and drink the water and then lowered him to the floor. Picking up the step stool he set it in front of the toilet and then scooped up the littlest Winchester taking a hold of the boy's pants.

"No, don't Bobby! I can do it!" Sam protested batting his friend's hands away and squirming to be let down.

"Sam, how are you gonna do that without being able to stand on both feet?" Bobby asked.

"I'll stand on one foot and hold onto the rail on the toilet seat." Sam explained pinning Bobby with his famous puppy dog look. "Please, let me do this by myself?"

"You know Dean will have my backside if you fall off that thing again." Bobby pointed out before backing up with a sigh. "Alright fine. You can take care of this on your own. But if you get hurt again, I ain't gonna cover for you. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Bobby" Sam replied with a dimpled grin. "Now get outta here so I can take care of business."

Bobby walked out the door closing it to give John's youngest some privacy. Leaning back against the wall he crossed his arms and waited. He really wished there was something he could do to help this situation along and get Sam back to his normal self. As much as he loved having the toddler version around he knew it was only a matter of time before the demons got wind of the boy's change. And when that happened all hell was gonna break loose at Singer Salvage and the little tike was going to be smack in the middle of it. Bobby couldn't stand the thought of anything like that happening to Sammy. The kid had already been through too much. Speaking of Sam what was taking the kid so long? Glancing down at his watch he frowned. There was no way it should take the youngster that long to take care of business.

Worried Bobby knocked on the door calling out to the boy. Getting no reply the hunter pushed the door open and stepped inside chuckling at the sight that greeted him; a sleeping Sammy was sitting on the toilet head dropped to his chest. "Boy, you better be glad I'm the one that found you like this." Bobby whispered as he walked over to the lad and starting taking care of business. "That brother of yours would've had a field day with this one." Picking up the sleeping toddler Bobby pulled the little boy's pants up and carried him out of the room and across the hall. The uncle walked over to the bed and gently deposited the sleeping child on the bed. He slid the boy's jeans off before changing him into a pull up and tucking him in. "Night sport" he whispered placing a kiss on Sammy's forehead.

Later

Sam slowly opened his eyes taking in the familiar room. _"The bedroom?" _he thought with a frown. _"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is Bobby taking me to the bathroom and…"_ Sitting up and tossing the blanket to the side Sam glanced down eyes widening at the sight of his bare legs and the pull up. "Shit!" he groaned as his head fell back on the pillow. "Not again!"

"Finally decided to wake up sport? You must have really been worn out from this morning's activities." Bobby quipped as he walked over, took a seat on the bed, and ruffled Sam's hair. "You haven't fallen asleep on the throne since the first time you were three."

"Oh man, you mean you had to…" Sam muttered turning beet red at Bobby's nod.

"Come on Sam, it's not that big a deal." Bobby chuckled. He handed the boy his jeans and helped him pull them over his injured ankle. "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

"Bobby!" Sam protested turning an even darker shade of red.

"Boy, I can't believe after all this time staying in close quarters with Dean and John you're still so easily embarrassed." Bobby stated picking up Sam and heading for the door. "You should just be glad it was me and not Dean."

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Sam whispered glancing up at Bobby fearfully.

"Don't worry kiddo. Your secret's safe with me." Bobby assured the boy as he walked down the stairs. "Now what do you say we go outside and see if those two knot heads have the four wheeler fixed yet?"

"Sounds good" Sam agreed giving his friend a dimpled grin. "Thanks Bobby"

Outside

Dean and Josh sat in lawn chairs under the shade of an oak tree drinking beer while Bobby fired up the grill. They watched Sam four wheeling around the yard with the puppies hot on his tail. Sam's giggling put a smile on the weary hunter's faces as they tried to figure out what the boys needed to do to get Sam back to his normal giant self.

"Dean, how about going inside and getting the steaks?" Bobby called interrupting the conversation. "The grill's almost ready."

"Okay" Dean replied climbing out of his seat. He glanced over at Sammy one last time before trudging through the yard and into the house. Going to the counter he picked up the package of steaks wrinkling his nose at the foul smell emanating from it. He tossed the ruined food into the trash and walked over to the fridge to see what else they had to eat. Opening the fridge he snatched up a pack of hamburger and a bowl of corn on the cob. "Grilled hamburgers would be good." He thought as he set them on the counter and looked back inside the open door. "Awesome! This'll be even better!" he crowed taking out a bottle of hot sauce, some jalapeno peppers, and a large onion. Setting his new finds next to the pack of hamburger Dean snatched up the corn and a box of aluminum foil and headed for the back door.

"Bout time you got back" Bobby grumbled staring at the supplies in Dean's hand. "What the hell is that and where are the steaks?"

"The steaks weren't good, Bobby. They were smelling up the whole kitchen." Dean explained. "So I improvised. I'll make my five alarm chili while you grill the corn.

"Dean, do you really think it's a good idea to feed Sam your chili?" Bobby questioned taking the offered bowl.

"Sammy loves my chili" Dean defended with a scowl.

"Adult Sam does but he ain't a grown up right now. Your chili will probably hurt the little guy's tummy." Bobby pointed out as he started tearing strips of foil. "And I'd rather not spend the night taking care of a kid with an upset stomach."

"He'll be fine" Dean insisted as he turned and started toward the house.

"I'll remind you of that when the kid's puking his guts up." Bobby called after Dean chuckling as the boy gave him a one finger salute. Kid was definitely just like his old man. He had to learn everything the hard way. Unfortunately it was usually Sam who paid the price for their hardheadedness. Making a mental note to check the medicine cabinet for the Pepto the old hunter turned back to the grill.

Dean walked back to the house and stepped onto the porch freezing as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Scanning the area with his eyes he groaned when he spotted the all too familiar figure standing behind a bush on the side of the house. Stomping back down the stairs and around the porch Dean growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there short bus" Ruby greeted as she stepped away from the bush.

"Get lost Ruby." Dean ordered crossing his arms. "You're not wanted here."

"Cool your jets, dude. I'll go" Ruby agreed. "Just as soon as I talk to Sam."

"Not happening skank" Dean hissed reaching behind him and pulling out the demon's knife. "Now beat it before I decide to take you out permanently."

"Now, now be nice" Ruby scolded. "After all I am one of Sammy boy's friends."

"You wish" Dean mumbled. "Last chance to go under your own steam."

"Geez, you have a one track mind." Ruby complained. "You want me gone, fine. Tell me where he is and I'll go. I can't sense him but I know he has to be somewhere close by. The kid never gets too far from you."

"Sense him?" Dean repeated glancing over at his little brother in alarm.

"Duh" Ruby mocked. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at Dean and then sighed. "Look, you and the old guys wanna play three men and a baby that's fine with me. Just tell me where Sam is and I'll let you go back to playing house."

"And I already told you no!" Dean angrily shouted alerting the other hunters. He took a step toward the demon raising the knife.

Seeing the other men headed her way Ruby decided she needed to retreat and quickly started backing away keeping her eyes on Dean as she did. "Fine, you win for now." She conceded. "But you can't keep him hidden forever. Sooner or later I'll find him."

"Not on my watch bitch" Dean growled taking another step toward Ruby.

"We got her Dean! You stay with the kid!" Joshua hollered as he sprinted over to the house. He barreled past Dean and disappeared around the side of the house followed closely by Bobby.

Dean watched the others go and then turned and headed back to Sammy. That had been way too close for his liking. Making it to the grill he stopped. Grabbing the tongs he started turning the corn while he kept an eye on his little brother who was still happily riding around. Once he had finished with the corn Dean walked over and took a seat in one of the lawn chairs. He had just gotten comfortable when he noticed that Sam was getting a little too close to the ditch at the edge of the yard for his liking. Standing Dean opened his mouth to call the boy back when the unthinkable happened; one of the puppies ran right in front of the four wheeler causing Sam to swerve to the side to avoid hitting the animal! Dean watched in terror as the four wheeler rolled sideways into the ditch and flipped over.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Dean watched in terror as the four wheeler rolled sideways into the ditch and flipped over.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted as he sprinted across the yard to the ditch. Skidding to a stop at the spot where Sam had disappeared moments before he looked down in the small gulley. Seeing his little brother lying in a small pool of water with the overturned four wheeler on top of him, Dean hurried down the incline. Grabbing the motorized vehicle the hunter carefully lifted it off his little brother and tossed it to the side. Dropping down beside Sam he placed a hand on the boy's chest to prevent the struggling youngster from getting up. "Be still Sammy" he instructed.

"Dean, I'm, I'm okay." Sam tearfully stammered. "You n-n-need to, to go f-find Mu-Muffie and, and t-take care of h-her. I, I h-hit her."

"Muffin's fine. You didn't hit her." Dean assured the boy as he began assessing his brother's injuries.

"No! She r-ran in, in fr-front of me and, and I, I hit her! You've got-gotta go he-help her!" Sam cried batting Dean's hands away.

"Calm down Sammy. The pup didn't get hurt. You swerved in time." Dean comforted. When his words fell on deaf ears, Dean picked up his crying little brother hugging him to his chest and started rocking him like he had done so many times as a child. "Shhhh, Sammy, Shhhh" he whispered. "Muffin's fine. You didn't hurt her. I swear. Take it easy, kiddo. Everything's okay."

Dean waited until the crying tapered off to an occasional hiccupped sob before reluctantly loosening his hold on the boy. Setting the youngster in his lap he pulled Sam back a little so he could see his brother's face. "Sam, hey Sammy look at me." Dean softly ordered. Sighing as the stubborn Winchester continued to gaze down at his hands Dean grasped the boy's chin lifting it until Sam eyes met his. "Muffin is fine. You didn't hit her."

"But, but I fe-felt it." Sam protested hissing as Dean pressed a bandana against the cut on his forehead.

"No, what you felt was a rock." Dean told his brother as he secured the rag around Sammy's head.

"Are, are you s-sure?" Sam whispered staring at his big brother as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"Positive kiddo" Dean confidently stated. "And as soon as we get outta this ditch you can see for yourself, okay?" He lightly patted Sam on the back before picking up his brother once more. Holding his trembling brother tightly Dean slowly made his way back out of the ditch. After showing his little brother that the dog was uninjured, he swiftly walked across the yard meeting Bobby and Josh at the back porch.

"What the hell happened to Sam?" Bobby asked as he took in the sight of the soaked and bleeding little boy. "He looks like a drowned rat."

"Evel Knievel here tried to jump the Grand Canyon and missed." Dean quipped pointing to the ditch before turning and going up the steps and into the house.

"I'm starting to think we need to put the kid in a plastic bubble or something." Josh joked. "What do you think Dean? Want me to make a few calls?"

"Think I'll settle for some dry clothes for now." Dean replied as he headed for the living room. "We'll discuss the protective bubbles later."

"No, w-we won't" Sam grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Evel" Dean chuckled as he started up the stairs. Stopping halfway up he turned and called down, "Hey Bobby! How about calling Dr. Isaac and asking him to make a house call. The cut on Sam's head is gonna need stitches and I ain't about to put a needle anywhere near this baby face."

"Will do, Dean" Bobby shouted back. "Oh and Dean, you might want to take Sam to the panic room after you get him dried off. The she demon is still on the loose and I don't wanna take any chances."

"Got it" Dean called hurrying up the remaining stairs. He made his way down the hall and into the bathroom ignoring the questions Sam was firing at him. Setting his brother on the toilet seat Dean quickly stripped him down throwing the wet clothes in the general direction of the hamper. Grabbing a towel off the rack he hurriedly dried off the boy before wrapping the towel around Sam and picking him up. Dean carried him into their room and placed him on the bed before going over to their bags and pulling out clean pajamas for Sam and a dry shirt for himself. Pulling his wet shirt off Dean tossed it in a corner and then walked over to the bed and took a seat next to his shivering brother.

Trading the towel for the clothes Sam swiftly threw on his pajama shirt, underoos, and pants. Crawling up to the head of the bed he burrowed under the covers trying to get warm.

"Come outta there Sammy. We've gotta go down to the panic room. Bobby and Josh will be waiting for us." Dean stated pulling on the blankets covering his brother.

"No Dean, I'm not moving till you tell me what Bobby was talking about." Sam replied tightening his hold on the covers surrounding him. "What she demon?"

"Sam, we don't have time for this." Dean warned.

"Then you better tell me the short version cause I ain't budging." Sam adamantly stated.

"Fine" Dean huffed. "Ruby came looking for you. I refused to tell her anything and Bobby and Josh chased her off. End of story. Now come on out."

"Oh" Sam whispered from under the blankets. Shuffling the covers around till he made a hole big enough for his head he peered out from his blanket cocoon. "Can we take the blankets with us? I'm still kinda cold."

"Sure kiddo" Dean replied glad that his brother hadn't defended the she witch. He picked up his brother, blankets and all, and carried him out the door and down the hall. Stopping at the top of the stairs he rearranged the blanket so that it wasn't anywhere near his legs and then walked down the stairs.

"Looks like you found Sam that bubble." Josh quipped as he followed the boys down into the panic room. "That should keep him outta trouble for a while."

"Cute Josh" Sam muttered crossing his arms. "You talk like I'm an accident waiting to happen."

"Uhh, Sam, you are. You didn't get banged up this much when you were really three." Bobby pointed out as he made his way into the room. "I'm starting to think Castiel put a klutz curse on you along with everything else."

"Don't go giving him anymore ideas." Sam grumbled as his big brother settled him on the cot in the middle of the room.

"Oh, lighten up Samantha." Dean scoffed. "Cas wouldn't do that. He'd know Bobby was joking."

"Dean, this is Cas we're talking about. He thought Bobby saying you needed your little brother back meant he should turn me back into a kid again." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Dean conceded as he plopped down beside his brother. He glanced up as the sound of knocking reached them. "Sounds like Isaac's here." He said watching Bobby head for the panic room door. "Be careful Bobby. Ruby's still out there somewhere. Make sure you do all the usual…"

"Please Dean" Bobby scoffed rolling his eyes. "I think I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this since you were in diapers."

"That long, dude? Boy, are you old." Josh chuckled.

"Josh, you're two years older than me." Bobby reminded with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah" Josh muttered turning red.

Laughing Bobby walked out of the room and up the stairs. Several long minutes passed before he returned with Dr. Isaac in tow.

Dr. Isaac looked around the room in awe. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. The iron walls complete with Devil's Traps were simply amazing. "Bobby, I don't know what to say. This place is, is…"

"Well, I'll be. He's speechless!" Josh stated. "I didn't think I'd live to see the day when Isaac didn't have something to say."

"Shut up, Josh" Isaac good naturedly retorted. "I'm not that bad."

"Uh huh, right" Josh replied. "And Sam's not a klutz."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Ahh yes, the little trouble magnet." The doctor teased as he walked up to the cot. "Wanna tell me what happened this time, Sam?"

"I kinda wreaked my four wheeler." Sam meekly answered.

"You guys let him on a four wheeler?! Do you not know how dangerous those things are?!" Isaac ranted rounding on the three grown hunters.

"Take a chill pill dude. It was a Power wheel vehicle, not a real four wheeler." Dean said holding up both hands. No way I'd let Mr. Accident Prone on a real one. Kid would probably run it in a ditch. Oh, wait. He did."

"You ran in a ditch?" Dr. Isaac questioned as he started examining Sam's injuries.

"It wasn't my fault. Muffin ran out in front of me." Sam explained.

"Muffin?" Isaac repeated.

"A dog" Dean clarified. "Short stuff swerved to avoid it and ended up flipping over in the ditch. I found him in a puddle of nasty looking water with the stupid thing on top of him."

"Good grief" the physician sighed. "You guys need to turn him back to normal soon. I don't think his little body can take much more." Isaac dug around in his bag pulling out the supplies he would need to stitch the wound on Sam's head as well as one on his upper arm. Tearing open the suture kit he looked down at the youngest Winchester. "Okay Sam, I'm going to need to give…"

"If you say shot, I'll hurt you." Sam broke in. "Just stitch me up. I can handle it."

Shaking his head at his brother Dean scooted closer to Sam and placed his hands on either side of the boy's head. He held Sammy still through the cleaning and stitching of both wounds as well as the inevitable antibiotic shot. As soon as Isaac finished Dean wiped a couple of wayward tears from his brother's face and scooped Sammy into his arms. "Thanks man" he said taking the prescription from the good doctor and walking him to the panic room door.

"No problem Dean" Isaac replied as they started up the steps. "Just do me a favor and keep the kid in bed for the next couple of days at least."

"Sammy's gonna love that." Dean sarcastically stated.

"I know. But at least he won't be able to hurt himself again. I meant what I said back there. His little body really can't much more." The doctor repeated. Opening the front door he stepped onto the porch. "Call me if you need me." He added before walking down the steps and climbing in his car.

Dean watched Isaac drive off before closing and locking the front door. Needing to start his chili but not wanting to let go of his brother just yet the older boy decided he'd just have to do both. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the frying pan, and set it on the stove. After turning on the burners, Dean went over to the counter where all the ingredients were laid out. It took him a few trips to carry all the ingredients to the stove since he only had one free hand but he didn't mind. His brother was alive and safely sleeping in his arms and that was all that mattered. Humming softly Dean went about making supper never noticing the dark clouds that were gathering outside.

Later that evening

Sam jumped when thunder boomed through the room as sheets of rain pelted the side of the house. Curling into an even smaller ball he clutched his stomach biting back a groan. He was really starting to regret eating that chili. His stomach had been churning like crazy ever since. He peered longingly over at Dean who was stretched out on the mattress next to his in the corner of the room. _"Suck it up Sam. You're a grown up now. You don't need to go running to your big brother anymore. You're a Winchester for Pete's sake!"_ John Winchester authoritative voice growled in his ear. "I'm okay, I'm okay" Sam whispered to himself as the pain in his stomach increased. His dad was right; he was a big boy now, he didn't need to run to… A loud thunder clap shook the house and Sam snapped into action. Tossing the blankets aside he ran over to his brother and snuggled into his side.

"Sammy? What are you doing?" Dean worriedly asked as he gazed down at the trembling little boy lying next to him. "What's the matter, kiddo?"

"Stomach hurts" Sam replied jumping as the thunder boomed once more.

"Aww crap" Dean muttered carding a hand through Sam's hair. "Bobby, do you have any…"

"Way ahead of you Dean" Bobby replied handing the pink bottle and a spoon to the older boy.

Glancing at the directions on the bottle Dean was surprised to read the words 'Pepto for kids' at the top. "Guess Cas really did think of everything" he mumbled as he quickly read through the directions and poured a Sammy sized dose into the provided measuring cup top. He helped Sam sit up enough to swallow the foul liquid and handed the bottle and unused spoon back to Bobby. Sliding down to lay flat on the mattress Dean made himself comfortable before picking up his brother and settling him on his chest. Draping an arm over Sam Dean slowly rubbed his back singing softly until the little boy finally drifted off to sleep. Keeping his hand on Sam's back to alert him to any sign of distress Dean closed his own eyes and relaxed into sleep.

Dean's eyes popped open as he jerked awake. Lying still he listened for the noise that had woken him so rudely. Hearing the telltale whimper Sam's nightmares always brought out Dean shook his head. Looked like his kid brother wasn't even going to be able to get a good night's sleep. Rearranging his hold on the boy Dean carefully sat up bringing Sam with him. He reached over to shake Sam's shoulder just as the youngster's head snapped open, eyes wide open. "It's okay Sam. It's okay. It was just a nightmare." Dean soothed as Sam's terrified eyes met his. Seeing his little brother shake his head Dean paused. "What is it, kiddo?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Its coming" Sam fearfully whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"Its coming" Sam fearfully whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What do you mean?" Dean asked staring down at his little brother. "What's coming?"

Pounding on Bobby's front door drowned out Sam's reply. Jumping at the sudden sound the youngster burrowed into his big brother's side. "It's here, Dean!" he squeaked. "It's here!"

"Bobby"

"I'm on it Dean" the older man replied as he stormed toward the panic room door holy water flask in hand. Stopping at the doorway he turned to face the Winchesters. "Do not leave this room no matter what." He instructed. "Understand?"

"Yes sir" Dean answered clamping a hand over his little brother's mouth to stop the argument he knew was coming. "Be careful, guys"

"Always" Josh assured the younger men as he followed Bobby out the door and up the winding staircase.

Dean watched his friends go hoping that the visitor was just some poor smuck who'd had car trouble and not another visit from Ruby or worse. Sighing he glanced down at his little brother frowning as he noticed the boy's arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Concerned he asked, "How's the tummy, kiddo?"

"Feels like there's a fireworks show going off in there" Sam groaned curling into an even smaller ball.

"That good, huh?" Dean teased rubbing Sammy's back in comfort.

"Yeah" Sam whispered. "Think I could have some more of that pink stuff?"

Dean glanced down at his watch before answering. "Sure buddy" Picking his little brother up off his lap he carefully stood and walked over to the rickety table on one side of the room. Grabbing the bottle he carried it back over to the mattress and sat back down. Dean sat Sam down beside him and then uncapped the bottle pouring out the recommended amount. "Open up Sammy, here comes the choo choo." he joked smirking at the glare his brother sent his way. Dean handed Sam the plastic measuring cup. He swapped the cup for a bottled water as soon as the boy had swallowed the medicine knowing the kid would want to wash the nasty taste out of his mouth.

"Thanks Dean" Sam whispered handing the water back to his big brother and leaning back against the older boy's chest. He scrunched his eyes closed as another sharp pain hit his abdomen accompanied by a loud gurgling sound. "Oh God!" he moaned tightening his hold on his stomach. "Dean, I gotta go!"

"Go? Sammy, we can't leave the…" Dean began stopping as the light bulb went off. "Oh! Okay, ummm, I'll getcha there!" he stated as he hurriedly grabbed his little brother and raced toward the bathroom right outside the panic room door. "Just do me a favor and hold it till we get there. I'd rather not have to clean up that mess."

"Deeeean" Sam hissed through gritted teeth. "Hurry up!"

"Almost there" Dean assured his sibling. He threw open the bathroom door and rushed inside. Setting Sam on his feet for a moment Dean pulled the little boy's pants and underoos down and quickly sat him on the toilet. "Okay Sammy, I'll just go out now but I'll be close to the door. Holler if you need me." He instructed as he backed toward the doorway scrunching up his nose at the noises coming from his brother.

"De!" Sam called throwing a hand over his mouth.

"Crap! It's coming out both ends!" Dean thought as he snatched the empty trash can off the floor and shoved it under Sam's chin just in time. Holding the can with one hand he wrapped his other arm around his little brother's chest holding him securely and whispering words of comfort while the sickness continued to assault the boy. When the bout finally ended, Dean set the trash can aside and helped Sammy get cleaned up. Gently picking up his exhausted sibling he carried the boy out of the room and back to the panic room. After settling Sam back on the mattress and tucking him in, Dean went back to the bathroom and quickly disposed of the trash can's contents breathing through his mouth to avoid the foul stench. Dropping the can he washed his hands and swiftly left the room closing the door behind him. He walked back in the panic room and plopped down on the floor beside his little brother. Brushing the wayward bangs off the boy's head he softly asked, "Feeling better, kiddo?"

"A little" Sam whispered back turning to look over at the open doorway as footsteps echoed down the stairs. Needing to be ready to protect his big brother he pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned against the cool wall watching the door intently. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as a familiar face appeared in the doorway. "Missouri?" he rasped.

"Hey baby" Missouri greeted smiling at the little boy. Walking over she crouched down in front of the youngest Winchester and tenderly cupped his cheek. "Oh, sweetie" she whispered. Hearing laughter she snapped her head around and glared at Dean. "Something funny young man?"

Ignoring the woman's glare Dean looked down at his confused brother. "Dude, you called Missouri an 'it'!" he chuckled smirking as Bobby attempted to stifle a laugh.

"I didn't mean to" Sam defended turning his puppy dog eyes on the motherly woman. "It was dark in my dream. The only thing I could make out was a great, big, fat blob knocking…OW! What was that for?!" he asked rubbing the back of his head and scowling at Missouri. Eyes widening as he realized what he had said Sam quickly backtracked. "I didn't, I mean I just saw a big, no not big, I mean a umm, a…"

"Sam, maybe you should quit while you're behind." Josh offered fighting to keep the smile off his face. "We all know what you're trying to say."

"That's right, Sammy" Dean agreed. "You better shut it before Missouri turns you over her knee and…OW! Whatcha do that for?!"

"You're lucky I don't have my spoon with me, Dean Winchester! What were you thinking feeding this little one chili?!" Missouri scolded scooping Sam into her arms.

Glaring at the angry woman Dean hollered, "I didn't think…"

"That's right, you didn't think Dean." Missouri interrupted. "Good thing I'm here now. You three apparently have no idea how to take care of a little one."

"Hey!" Sam protested squirming in Missouri's hold. "I am not a 'little one' and Dean knows more about taking care of me than anybody. He's been looking out for me my whole life."

"Is that so?" Missouri asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Sam defended reaching out for his big brother. "And I won't have you saying anything against him. He doesn't deserve it. Dean's the best big brother a guy could have."

"Then why have you been going behind his back and sneaking off with that demon, honey?" Missouri questioned.

"You wouldn't understand" Sam whispered dropping his gaze to the floor. "Nobody would"

"Try me" Missouri prodded as she stood and slowly started to rock the small boy. She hated to push the sick boy but knew that the combination of exhaustion and illness would make the littlest Winchester share things he normally wouldn't.

"I just *yawn* want to *yawn* protect him" Sam sleepily explained. Laying his head on Missouri's shoulder he closed his eyes and whispered, "I have to kill Lilith. She hurt *yawn* Dean…took him to Hell. Dean went to Hell and it's *yawn*, its alllll myyy faaulllt."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Laying his head on Missouri's shoulder he closed his eyes and whispered, "I have to kill Lilith. She hurt *yawn* Dean…took him to Hell. Dean went to Hell and it's *yawn*, its alllll myyy faaulllt."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh baby, you can't blame yourself for that. What happened to Dean wasn't your fault." Missouri quietly said shaking her head at Dean when he attempted to interrupt. Sam needed to get the rest out before he fell asleep on them and she knew that wouldn't happen if Dean spoke up now.

"Yes, 't wasss. Everyt'ing wasss myyy faaulltt; Dean go*yawn*ing to Hell, fffirsst ssseal breakin', all of it." The sleepy boy mumbled. "Gotta kill Lil-Lilith, then heee ca' *yawn* be freeee."

"Sam honey, don't you mean both of you?" Missouri asked already knowing the answer. The only reply was a soft sucking noise; Sam was fast asleep thumb jammed in his mouth. Smiling sadly down at the little boy. _"Guess that's it for now."_ The older lady thought. _"I just hope it's enough to get them talking." _The physic slowly stopped her rocking and walked up to a shell shocked Dean. "You okay?"

"I, I, didn't" Dean stammered staring down at his tiny brother. Reaching over he placed a shaky hand on Sam's mop of chestnut hair stroking it gently. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "How can he believe that?"

"That's something you're gonna have to ask Sam." Missouri told the older brother. "Just go easy on him when you do. Sam's in a bad place right now. He feels like he's caught between a rock and a hard place; like no matter what he does, he's going to be in the wrong. It wouldn't take much to push Sam over the edge and set him on a path that will doom us all."

"Geez, aren't you all rainbows and sunshine" Joshua grumbled.

"Josh, not now" Bobby warned.

"That's alright, Bobby" Missouri said giving the old hunter a wink. "We'll just see how full of rainbows and sunshine he is after he sees what happened to his truck."

"What?!" Joshua hollered before dashing out of the room and up the stairs.

"What did you do?" Dean inquired with a laugh.

"Little, old me?" Missouri asked putting her free hand to her chest in mock surprise and giving the two hunters her most innocent look. "Why I didn't do a thing! Honestly, I cannot be blamed if a couple of packages of hamburger meat somehow busted in the back of his truck and the tailgate just happened to be let down. And I certainly don't know anything about the Mr. Singer's dogs getting loose. The only thing I did was open the man's truck door so that old ham bone didn't stink up the cab."

"You didn't?!" Bobby chuckled.

"Serves him right for sending that weirdo to my doorstep." Missouri explained. "I almost never got rid of that nutcase." Turning back to Dean the older woman carefully placed Sam in his arms. "Here you go, child. I think it's past time for you to put this little guy to bed. Make sure you change him first though. Someone gave him way too much water."

"Great" Dean sighed. Walking over to their mattress he gently laid his brother on top of the blankets before grabbing Sam's bag. Pulling out a Pull Up, a clean pair of pajama pants, a package of Wet Ones and other supplies the older Winchester set them on the mattress next to Sam. Sitting on the floor Dean expertly changed his little brother and placed him under the covers without disturbing the sleeping boy once. He tossed the soiled clothing to Bobby and then crawled onto the mattress beside his brother. Wrapping an arm around Sammy Dean snuggled him to his side, pulled the blankets up to the little boy's chin, and closed his eyes. He had a lot to think about before Sam woke up tomorrow.

Bobby walked back into the room to find both Winchesters sleeping. Smiling at the peaceful picture he quietly crept over to where Missouri was standing watching over John's boys. "How about some tea?" he whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask" Missouri replied. Taking the older man's arm she walked out the panic room door and up the winding staircase. Once in the kitchen she took a seat at the table that time forgot and patiently waited for Bobby to ask the question she knew was on his mind. When he hadn't asked by the time the water was heated and poured into cups, she looked over at him and said, "Are you gonna ask me already or are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

"That obvious, huh?" Bobby replied. Taking his greasy old cap off his head he ran a hand through his thinning hair before replacing the cap and asking, "How did you know to come?"

"I guess you could say I was sent here on a mission." Missouri stated toying with her tea bag. "I was sitting on my couch yesterday watching my soap opera while I waited for my next client when my TV picture suddenly went all statically and it got cold. I like to have had a heart attack when John Winchester himself popped up in front of me."

"Johnny?" Bobby whispered.

"Yes, he said he couldn't stay long but that his boys were in trouble and they needed my help." Missouri relayed. "He said they'd be here with you and for me to get here before it was too late. So I packed a few things and drove like a bat outta Hell to get here. Oh, and he also said to tell you to take care of his boys or he'll be back to haunt your ass."

"John said th…wait you cussed." Bobby pointed out.

"And" Missouri challenged. "What, you think cause I'm a lady I should be speaking all proper and sitting on a porch sipping tea and eating cheese cake? Do I look like a Golden Girl to you?"

"No ma'am" Bobby answered. "It's just I never heard you curse before and you always threaten to whomp Dean with a spoon if he cusses."

"That's only when he's cussing at me." Missouri corrected carrying her empty cup to the sink. "Besides, somebody's gotta keep that boy straight. Now, I don't know about you but I'm plum tuckered out. You want to show me where I'll be sleeping. And don't even think about taking me back to that horrible room and showing me a mattress on the floor. At my age if I managed to get myself down there, it'd take a crane to get me back up in the morning."

"Well in that case" Bobby said grinning, "you can take my room for the night. It's the last door on the right. Just make sure you lock the door. I have a feeling Josh isn't going to be too happy with you by the time he gets my dogs away from his truck."

"He comes in that room unannounced and I'll whack him with my spoon." Missouri good-naturedly threatened as she headed toward the living room.

Shaking his head Bobby walked over and set his mug in the sink before turning out the light and walking out the door to head to sleep himself. He had a feeling tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

The next morning

Sam awoke to the feeling of something in his mouth. Thinking Dean was playing another one of his infamous pranks he slowly opened one eye and looked down. _"Oh crap! I'm doing it again!"_ Sam thought as he yanked his thumb out of his mouth. _"I am so never gonna live this down." _ Wiping his slobber covered thumb off on his pajama shirt the youngster noticed that his shirt and pants didn't match which meant…"Oh God, kill me now" he muttered blushing at just the thought of one of the guys changing him again. Running a hand through his hair Sam pushed that image way in the back of his mind and concentrated instead on doing a quick self assessment. He could tell he still had a fever but just a slight one and luckily that seemed to be the only problem today. His stomach and head were both pain free and his ankle didn't hurt at all either. Smiling he sat up in the bed and glanced around.

Finding himself alone in the room sent a shiver up his spine. He hadn't been left alone since Castiel had made him a kid. Wondering where everyone was Sammy threw the blankets off his legs and stood up being careful of his injured ankle.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Dean barked as he entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Get your butt back in bed."

"But Dean, I feel fine" Sam protested swiftly turning around when his big brother dropped the towel before grabbing his clothes. "Really"

"Uh huh, sure you do" Dean replied pulling on his shirt. "That's why you were up half the night puking."

"No, I was up puking last night cause you guys fed me chili." Sam grumbled. "But my stomach's fine now. Guess I got everything out of my system already."

"You still have a bum ankle, Sam" Dean pointed out. Sitting on the mattress beside his little brother he pulled on his socks and boots.

"That's okay. I've got my four wheeler." Sam reminded Dean with a dimpled grin. "I can ride it."

"Nope, Doc Isaac said you had to stay in bed." Dean informed the little boy.

"But I'm okay Dean" Sam argued. "I wanna go ride for a while."

"And run into another ditch. No way Sammy" Dean adamantly stated. "I'm repo-ing your ride."

"What?!" Sammy hollered. "But Dean…"

"Don't 'but Dean' me" Dean scolded. "Dr. Isaac said you have to stay in bed and that's just what you're gonna do whether you like it or not. Besides, you and I have something very important to do and I think this is the best place to do it."

"Fine" Sam pouted poking out his bottom lip and crossing his tiny arms. "What is it that's so important?"

"Sam" Dean began looking his little brother in the eye. "We've gotta talk."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This is the hardest chapter I've ever written. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Previously on Supernatural-"Sam" Dean began looking his little brother in the eye. "We've gotta talk."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"T-t-talk? W-what do we have to talk about?" Sam stammered as he dropped back on the mattress and leaned against the wall.

"How about we start with what you said last night?" Dean suggested.

"Last night?" Sam repeated, confusion marring his baby face. Thinking back the younger brother carefully went over the events of the previous night eyes widening as he recalled their conversation. "We need to talk about me calling Missouri an it?" Sammy squeaked incredulously. "I told you I didn't do it on purpose. It was dark and I couldn't see her clearly. I didn't mean to call her "it" or "fat"."

"As awesome as that little misunderstanding was" Dean began smirking at the memory of Missouri swatting his brother, "that's not the one I'm talking about. It's what you said after that we need to discuss."

"After? Dean, I didn't say anything after that." Sam protested running a hand through his hair. "Did I?"

"You tell me." Dean replied scooting back on the mattress so he was side by side with Sam. "What do you remember?"

"I remember waking up and telling you guys that it was coming right before we heard someone knock on the door. Bobby and Josh went upstairs and they came back a few minutes later with Missouri." Sam recounted before turning red and dropping his head into his hands. "Shit!"

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean worriedly asked. Scooping his little brother up he sat the boy in his lap and gently carded a hand through the mop of chestnut hair. "Are you hurting? Do I need to call Isaac?"

"No, no I'm okay." Sam assured lifting his head. "I just realized that Missouri was in the room when you, when you, you know." He said motioning down to his pajama pants.

"Dang it, Sam!" Dean shouted swatting the back of his brother's head. "Don't do that! I thought something was wrong!"

"Sorry" Sam apologized blushing even more when his stomach loudly made itself known. "Umm, can we go get some breakfast now? I'm kinda hungry."

"Nope, not till we finish our talk." Dean replied setting his brother back down beside him.

"But I don't remember saying anything else. The last thing I remember is Missouri fussing at you for feeding me chili and picking me up." Sam protested.

"You don't remember Missouri asking you about sneaking off with Ruby?" Dean inquired staring down at his brother.

"No" Sam adamantly stated toying with the hem of his pajama shirt. "And, and you should forget whatever it was I said cause I was tired and sick. I didn't know what I was saying."

"So, you don't think this whole mess is all your fault?" Dean asked knowing he'd hit the nail on the head when Sam flinched and looked away.

Staring at the lines and circles in the Devil's Trap that covered the floor Sam drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "It is" he softly whispered before lowering his head to his knees.

"No, it's not" Dean said. "Sam, this isn't your fault; its mine. I broke the first seal the second I got off that rack and…"

"And you wouldn't have been on that rack if it wasn't for me!" Sam shouted slamming his tiny fists into the mattress. "You wouldn't have even been there at all if I hadn't turned my back on Jake!"

"Sammy"

"Don't you Sammy me! You know I'm right!" Sam argued. "I broke the most important rule of hand to hand; never turn your back on your enemy! If I'd just, just killed Jake…"

"Then you wouldn't be my Sammy" Dean finished. "Sam, I don't blame you for that and you shouldn't either. You knocked Jake out cold. Most men would have been unconscious for a while after a blow like that. There was no way for you to know he would be able to get back up so fast."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts Sam" Dean gently scolded. "That was not your fault. And neither was my going to Hell. That was my decision, not yours kiddo."

"But I promised you I'd get you out." Sam fired back turning tear filled eyes on his big brother. "And I tried, Dean. Honest. I searched through Bobby's whole library, tracked down every single lead I could find. I even went to the cross roads to make a deal of my own but they didn't want me; said I was already theirs. No matter what I did I couldn't get you out and I couldn't, I couldn't sss…" A sob escaped as the tears Sam had been desperately holding back started to stream down his face. Sam dropped his head on his knees as the dam broke and all the emotions he'd repressed during his time alone came pouring out. Feeling Dean's strong arms pick him up and settle him in his big brother's lap the little boy buried his face in Dean's chest and cried.

Wrapping his arms around his sobbing little brother Dean slowly started to rock. _"Bout time"_ he thought as he gently rubbed Sammy's back and whispered "It's okay buddy. I'm here now" over and over as his brother cried his heart out.

Bobby swiped a hand across his eyes before silently backing away from the open door. Turning he slowly headed up the winding staircase to give John's boys their privacy. Dean and Sam were finally starting to talk things out and he needed to ensure that no one or nothing stopped them from settling things once and for all. Realizing that the talk would mean the end of little Sammy the older man sighed. While he had missed the adult Sam he had really enjoyed having a little one underfoot again. It had been wonderful to see both boys playing in the yard or with the new pups like they didn't have a care in the world. He couldn't remember the last time either young man had laughed or even smiled for that matter. Castiel may have gotten his signals crossed but his mistake was turning out to be the perfect solution. Dean was back to his cocky big brother self and Sam was falling back into the little brother role he was meant for. Gazing at a faded photograph of John and his boys on the mantle Bobby smiled. "We got'em back, Johnny." He whispered. "Our boys are back."

In the panic room

Loosening his hold on his big brother Sam wiped his face with his shirt sleeve and reluctantly pulled away from Dean's hold. "Sorry" he said sniffling.

"You got nothing to be sorry for Sammy" Dean assured his little brother. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the nearby metal desk he handed it to the little boy. "You needed that."

"Does this mean we're through talking?" Sam rasped. Clearing his throat he added, "cause I think we've reached our chick flick quota for the year with that one."

"Afraid we're not done yet. We still need to talk about you thinking you have to kill Lilith so I can be free." Dean told his little brother. "Wanna tell me how you figure that one? And why you seem to think I'll be okay if you don't survive?"

Sam swallowed hard dropping his gaze to his hands. "I, I said that?" he quietly asked.

"Yeah" Dean replied placing a hand on his little brother's back. "Why would you think that?"

"I, I just" Sam stammered as he searched for a way to explain his reasoning. "Lilith, she took you to Hell, tortured you and I know you said it's not my fault but it is. Our family would have been safe and happy if it wasn't for me; if Azazel hadn't wanted me. No, let me finish. I know you said mom was a hunter and she was the one that made that first deal but if she'd just let him have me that night none of this would have happened. You and dad and mom could have lived a normal life and you never would have gone to Hell."

"What?!" Dean shouted.

"It's true Dean and you know it." Sam threw back. "I was too little to save mom; hell I couldn't even save dad or you. But I can stop Lilith and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I will not let her destroy the only family I have left."

"Sam" Dean warned.

"No Dean" Sam interrupted shaking his head. "Lilith took you once and she's not gonna rest until she gets you back. You and I both know that. You think I haven't seen that look in your eyes every time we face one of them. You know the look you said I always had when I was being bullied. You always protected me back then; made sure the bullies steered clear of me, jumped in front of me on hunts, even stood between me and dad sometimes. Now it's my turn to be the protector. I'm going after Lilith and I'm gonna take her out. She's not going to get a second chance at you. And maybe then it'll prove..." Sam's hand flew to his mouth cutting off his speech.

"Prove what?" Dean questioned. "Come on buddy, talk to me."

Toying with the buttons on his big brother's shirt Sam sighed. "Maybe it'll prove that I'm not something that should be hunted; not destined to be evil just cause Azazel bled into my mouth when I was little. That maybe, just maybe if I can do that one thing right, my life will be worth something, something good."

Stunned Dean stared down at his little brother for a moment as he attempted to deal with the bombshell his brother had just dropped. Reaching down he grasped Sam's chin and pulled until they were eye to eye. "Now you listen and listen good" Dean sternly said, "none of this is your fault. Not mom, not dad, and certainly not me. And that crap of us being better off without you is just that crap. You think mom could have lived a happy life knowing she'd given you to a demon. And what about dad? Think he would have just gone back to work the next day like nothing had happened?"

"But, Dean…"

"You think dad was obsessed about finding mom's killer? That's nothing compared to what he would have become if he'd lost you to the yellow eyed bastard." Dean growled. "And what about me, huh? Sammy, I loved you from the moment I first saw you. You were my little brother; my responsibility. I never would have gotten over losing you."

"But Dean…"

"And as for Lilith, you're forgetting one very important thing, buddy boy. I'm the big brother in this set up, not you." Dean pointed out. "Protecting you is my job, not the other way around. If she needs to be taken out, then we'll do it together. No Ruby, no demon blood, no powers, just you and me fighting side by side. Got it?"

"B…"

"I swear if you say 'but' one more time, I'm gonna turn you over my knee and beat your butt." Dean threatened with a smirk.

"Hey! What happened to protecting me?" Sam asked returning his brother's smile with one of his own.

"That's only from other people and creatures." Dean pointed out. "Not handsome big brothers."

"I think I can live with that." Sam replied.

"Good" Dean said patting Sam on the back. "No more secrets or sneaking around with Ruby. We tell each other everything and we stick together. From here on out it's the Winchesters against the world."

"Sounds good, Dean" Sam mumbled around a yawn. "And I promise no more Ruby or powers. I'm done with all that."

"Great! Now that that's settled, I'm gonna go upstairs and get us some breakfast." Dean stated standing up and setting his little brother on the mattress. "You lie back down and rest till I get back."

"Bu…I mean, I'm not *yawn* tired." Sam sleepily protested as he stretched out on the mattress and closed his eyes.

"Not tired my ass" Dean chuckled. He grabbed the blue blanket off the end of the mattress and tenderly tucked it around his sleeping brother before tiptoeing out of the room.

An hour later Dean carried an overloaded tray down the winding steps that led to the panic room. Wanting to let Sam sleep for a while the older brother had eaten breakfast, washed dishes, and called Dr. Isaac before warming up his brother's plate and heading back to the panic room. Smiling Dean walked through the door nearly dropping his tray at the sight that greeted him. "Well, I'll be damned! It worked!" he muttered staring at his giant of a little brother.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Smiling Dean walked through the door nearly dropping his tray at the sight that greeted him. "Well, I'll be damned! It worked!" he muttered staring at his giant of a little brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean silently crept across the room and set the breakfast tray on the metal table beside the mattress Sam was sleeping on. Grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair he reached into the front right pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Grinning mischievously he flicked his phone open, focused on his sleeping sibling, and pressed a button. _"Wonder what your friends would think if they saw this."_ He thought gazing at the photo of his ginormous brother sucking his thumb. _"Hmmm, maybe I should find out."_

"Send that picture and I'll kick your ass" a sleepy voice threatened. Chuckling at his startled big brother Sam pushed the blanket down to his waist and stretched smiling as he caught sight of his long arms. "Hey! I'm big again!" he hollered.

"Yep" Dean agreed setting his cell on the table after saving the picture. "Guess that little talk we had was what we needed all along. Wish I'd thought of it earlier. It would have saved you a whole lot of pain."

"And embarrassment" Sam added. "Which reminds me…"

"Everything alright down here boys?" Missouri called as she stepped into the room. "I thought I heard someone shouting."

"Missouri!" Sam squawked grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to his chin. "Warn a guy before you come barging in!"

"Oh please, child" Missouri scoffed rolling her eyes. "You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yeah but…" Sam started stopping as a certain problem made itself known. Lifting the blanket he stared down at himself for a moment a blush swiftly making its way across his face. "Uhhh, Dean could you bring me my duffle? I kinda need some ummm, some clothes." He stammered grimacing when he felt something wet underneath him. "Bring a towel too. I think I'm gonna need to shower first."

"I'll get you your duffle" Dean offered, "but a shower's out. You're not supposed to get outta bed, remember?"

"But Dean I really need a shower" Sam protested flashing his puppy dog eyes at his big brother. "I kinda need to get, uhh, cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Dean questioned eyes widening as he figured out what his brother was referring to. "Oh, okay. I getcha. Sorry kiddo, but no shower for you, at least until Dr. Isaac checks you over. How about you take a bath? That way you can stretch out and relax while you wash off."

"Dean, I haven't been able to comfortably stretch out in a tub since I was fourteen." Sam whined. "Come on, man. Let me take a shower. I promise I'll be quick."

"No can do, Sammy" Dean stated shaking his head. Setting the duffle down he sat on the edge of the mattress. "I'm not gonna take that kind of chance with your health. Not after everything you've been through lately. Afraid it's a bath or nothing."

"Fine" Sam sighed. Taking hold of his blanket he glanced over at Missouri who was re-entering the room with a towel.

Reading the boy's face the older woman smiled. "Don't worry honey. I don't plan on staying to watch." She assured the youngest Winchester. "I'll just head on upstairs and keep Mr. Singer entertained for a while."

"Thanks Missouri" Sam said returning the psychic's smile with a dimpled grin of his own.

"Hey Missouri" Dean called out. "Ask Bobby to call Dr. Isaac and fill him in on Sam's change. Oh, and see if he can come out here and look Sammy over. Make sure he's alright."

"Will do, Dean" Missouri replied from the doorway before turning and heading up the stairs.

Dean waited for Missouri to leave the room and then turned back to Sam. "Okay squirt, bath time" he cheerfully stated reaching for his little brother's arm.

"Squirt?" Sam repeated as he wrapped the blanket around his waist and stood up. Looking down at his big brother he grinned. "Out of the two of us I am definitely not the squirt."

"Yeah, well that wet sheet says different" Dean threw back chuckling as Sam's face turned red. "Now come on. Let's get you to the bathroom and into the tub before Missouri decides to come back and help."

The two young men slowly made their way across the room and out the door to the bathroom. Once there Dean led his brother over to the toilet and sat him down on the lid. Walking over to the bathtub the older man put the stopper in the tub and turned on the taps. After checking the water temperature, he went back to his yawning sibling. "You need some help or you got it from here?" he asked.

"I'll be *yawn* fine Dean" Sam replied. "I'm a big boy now. You don't have to *yawn* help me with that."

"I don't know, Sammy" Dean said eyeing the younger man critically. "That yawn fest you've got going isn't exactly inspiring confidence, dude."

"Go, Dean" Sam urged waving his brother away. "I'll be *yawn* alright. It's just a bath."

"Alright, I'm going." Dean huffed. He trudged over to the door and stopped. "But I'm leaving the door open just in case. Holler if you need me."

"Out" Sam ordered. He watched Dean walk out the door knowing that his big brother wouldn't go very far. Standing he unwrapped the blanket and tossed it aside before walking the two steps to the tub, turning off the water, and carefully climbing inside. Bending his knees he sat back in the tub with a sigh before picking up a wash rag and soap. He knew his big brother was probably pacing just out of sight worrying about what might happen and as wonderful as the warm water felt, he didn't want prolong his brother's worry. So he washed as quickly as he could. Stepping out of the tub Sam dried off and shuffled over to the toilet to sit down. He couldn't believe a bath had worn him out. Yawning he slowly pulled on his boxers, sweats, and tee shirt. Knowing he'd never make it out the door let alone back to the panic room he called out, "Dean, can you give me a *yawn* hand?"

"You decent?" Dean joked as he walked in hand over his eyes. Peeking through his fingers he frowned as he noticed Sam struggling to keep his eyes open. Hurrying over to his brother's side he reached out and steadied Sam. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Nothing" Sam yawned. "Just tired"

"Well then, let's get you back to bed" Dean replied. Wrapping an arm around Sam's waist he helped the younger man stand and the two slowly shuffled back to the panic room. Dean lowered Sam onto the cot in the middle of the room and pulled the blanket up tucking his brother in. "Get some sleep, buddy." He whispered patting Sam's blanket covered chest. "I'll wake you when…"

"Dean! Sam! You boys down here!" a voice called from the stairs.

Recognizing Doctor Isaac's deep voice Dean got up and started for the door. "In here" he hollered. Getting to the door just as the doc stepped inside Dean smiled and extended his hand. "Thanks for coming." He greeted as they walked towards his sleeping sibling. "I didn't expect you to get here this fast." "Thought you'd wait till your lunch break or something."

"Are you kidding me? After everything's that's happened, I couldn't wait to see what the kid was like all grown up." Isaac stated. "I closed the office as soon as I hung up with Bobby; told the nurses I had an emergency that I had to take care of."

"You didn't have to do that." Sam sleepily said. "I'm *yawn* okay."

"We'll just see about that." Dr. Isaac replied as he set his bag down on a nearby chair and started rifling through it.

Upstairs

"Guess I better get started on lunch." Bobby said as he stood and walked over to the fridge. "I have a feeling Sam's gonna be mighty hungry after all those days of eating like a little kid."

"Why don't you sit this one out? Let me whip something up?" Missouri offered taking the dish out of the hunter's hands. "I love to cook even though I don't do it often. It's kinda hard to cook for a party of one. It'll be nice to fix up lunch for a family again."

"Does that lunch happen to include coffee?" Dean asked as he walked in the doorway. "Cause I could sure use a cup right now."

"Dean, what are you doing up here?" Bobby questioned with a frown. "Why aren't you downstairs with Sam and Isaac?"

"Mr. Modesty kicked me out." Dean explained as he grabbed a clean mug and poured himself some coffee. "You'd think as many times as I've seen the kid naked the last few days he'd be over that by now."

"Don't think Sam's ever gonna change." Bobby chuckled. "I still remember the look on his face when Johnny pulled him aside to have "the talk".

"Oh man! I remember that!" Dean crowed. "I don't think I've ever seen him more uncomfortable in my life! I mean the kid looked like he could just sink through the floor! And dad going into all the little details didn't help. I thought Sammy was gonna hurl before that little discussion was over."

"And you were different?" Missouri scoffed.

"Please" Dean replied shaking his head. "The only thing dad told me was that if he ever got wind of me getting a girl pregnant, he'd get his knife and make sure I couldn't do it again."

"Sounds like John" Bobby chuckled. Taking a sip of his coffee he decided they needed to change the subject before Missouri got her spoon. "How's Sam?"

"He seems to be okay, just really tired." Dean told the older hunter as he fiddled with his mug. "But…"

"But what?" Bobby prodded.

"But I ummm, I…I'm kinda gonna miss the little guy." Dean softly admitted.

"Me too" Bobby agreed smiling at Dean's surprised expression. "What? You think I didn't enjoy having a little one to look after again?"

"Yes, I mean no, I don't know. I just figured you'd be glad to have some peace and quiet after all the ruckus Sam caused." Dean stammered shaking his head. "You know I love my sasquatch of a brother but it was awesome being the big brother again; having Sammy depending on me for everything and looking up to me was nice."

"It don't matter how big Sam gets Dean. He's always gonna look up to you. You're his big brother and he loves you." Bobby adamantly stated. "But I know what you mean. Being able to hold him and rock him again was the best gift I've ever been given. I'd forgotten how much I loved taking care of you two when you were little. I loved doing it again."

"Even if he did get into a whole lot more trouble on his own than the two of us ever did." Dean added with a smirk. Hearing footsteps he turned to see Isaac walk into the room. "How's Sam?"

"I'm pleased to say that besides being exhausted Sam is perfectly healthy." Dr. Isaac announced as he made his way to the coffee pot on the counter. They must have healed his injuries when they healed him."

"Why's he so tired?" Dean asked. "He could barely keep his eyes open."

"Not sure" Isaac replied. "I assume it's from changing from a toddler to an adult. That has to be a big adjustment for him especially considering his height. The kid's enormous."

"So he's good to go?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, just give him a couple of days to rest and get use to his adult body again." Dr. Isaac replied. "Oh and you might want to pick up some cheyenne pepper or something. Seems some habits are harder to break than others."

"Great" Dean groaned as he stood and walked over to the doctor. "Thanks for all your help, doc."

"Anytime Dean" Isaac said with a smile. "You guys have given me more excitement in a few days than I've had in a lifetime."

"Glad to know you enjoyed Sam's pain." Dean teased before turning and heading to the other room. "I'm gonna go check on Sam." He called over his shoulder.

It was suppertime before Sam woke to a dark room. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth he wiped it on his shirt before tossing the blankets aside and sitting on the edge of the cot. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he gave himself a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark and then slowly stood and shuffled across the room and up the stairs. He managed to make it up the steps and part way across the living room before weariness got the better of him. Stumbling over to the couch he dropped onto it laying his head on one arm and closing his eyes only to blink them back open at the sound of his name.

"Come on Sammy. That's it. Open those eyes for me." Dean urged as he lightly shook his little brother. "You need to eat something before you conk out again bro."

Too tired to answer Sam nodded his head and held out a hand. He struggled into a sitting position with a lot of help from his brother and managed to eat half of the soup he was fed before drifting off back to sleep head coming to rest on Dean's shoulder and thumb sneaking back into his mouth.

The next few days were spent in much the same way with Sam sleeping less and less and eating more. Finally four days later he was back to fighting form and the boys knew the time had come to leave. After telling Bobby their plans, the boys spent the day fishing with the older man and grilling their catch for supper. The next morning came too quickly for all concerned and before they knew it Dean and Sam were saying goodbye to Bobby and promising to keep in touch. Settling in the impala they glanced back at the older hunter once more and drove away.

One month later

Dean and Sam staggered into their motel room dropping onto the first bed they came too. Groaning Dean turned over and slowly stood up. Swaying he stumbled out the door returning moments later first aid kit in hand. Collapsing back on the bed he nudged his brother. "Come on Sammy. Turn over before you bleed all over the sheets." He ordered.

Sam slowly turned onto his back whimpering as pain shot through the wound in his side. Blinking owlishly up at his brother he whispered, "D'n? You 'k?"

"I'm fine Sammy" Dean smoothly lied. His back was killing him from being forcefully held and pushed into a wall by one of the demons they'd been hunting. He was sure it would be black and blue and even more painful by morning if he didn't get some ice on it soon but Sam was bleeding and right now that took precedence. Opening the first aid kit Dean quickly set out all the supplies he needed to clean and stitch the knife wound in his little brother's side. Standing he went to the bathroom and grabbed towels, wash rags, and a bowl of warm water and then hurried back to his injured sibling. Picking up a wash rag he dipped it in the water and gently washed the wound before grabbing the peroxide and pouring it over the gash rubbing Sam's arm as the younger man whimpered. "Sorry Sammy" he apologized pouring the peroxide on the wound once more. "Gonna stitch it up now and then you can rest, okay kiddo?"

"D'n, sss-orrry" Sam moaned tensing as the needle pierced his skin. "Sss'ry, us'd my po'ers."

"Nothing to be sorry for Sammy" Dean firmly stated as he pulled the needle through the wound once more. "You didn't have a choice. They broke through the devil's traps and I lost the knife in the struggle. If you hadn't used your mojo, we'd both be dead now. So stop apologizing." Feeling his brother's body suddenly relax Dean glanced down to see that Sam had passed out. "That's it. You just rest while I get you all fixed up, kiddo." He whispered as he placed another stitch.

Ten stitches later Dean was finally finished. Slathering antibiotic cream over his handiwork he carefully applied some gauze to Sam's newly stitched side and then grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed and pulled it over his sleeping sibling. Not wanting to wake his little brother Dean decided the pain killers could wait till morning. Slowly standing he groaned as his back protested the movement. Grabbing the first aid kit he staggered to the bathroom. It was time to take care of his own injuries.

The next morning

Dean woke to someone pounding on the door. _"Crap, I forgot the sign"_ he thought running a hand across his face. Turning to the door he hollered, "Go away!" He waited a moment letting out a relived breath when a shadow crossed the curtains and disappeared. Reaching behind him Dean pushed the Ziploc bags of ice water off his back and slowly turned over biting his lip to prevent a moan of pain from escaping. He didn't want to wake up his brother. Glancing over at the other bed to check on his sibling Dean's eyes widened and he shot up in the bed his own aches and pains forgotten. _"Crap!"_ he thought as he leapt to his feet and dashed to Sammy's side.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Thank you to everyone who's reading this story. And a huge thank you to **Momy2ElmoFriend2** for the idea!

Previously on Supernatural- Glancing over at the other bed to check on his sibling Dean's eyes widened and he shot up in the bed his own aches and pains forgotten. _"Crap!"_ he thought as he leapt to his feet and dashed to Sammy's side.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean angrily muttered as he stared down at his sleeping sibling. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently moved the blanket covering Sammy and lifted his shirt. Seeing the gauze relatively clean except for a few spots of blood, Dean tucked his brother back in with sigh. "Geez, you couldn't have healed him before you shrunk him." He grumbled staring up at the ceiling. Slowing standing the young man headed for the small fridge under the counter. He needed a drink. Halfway to his destination he spotted some boxes with what looked like a note on top sitting in front of the window. Changing course he made a beeline for the boxes. Once there Dean snatched the slip of paper off the top and read it; 'Take Sam and go to Mr. Singers. All will be explained there. Do not be alarmed by your brother's continued sleep. I have made sure Samuel will sleep through the trip to make it easier on you both.' Running a shaky hand through his hair Dean glanced from his little brother to the instructions and back. He had known the angels wouldn't be happy about Sam using his powers again but it wasn't like the kid had had a choice. Why change him for that? What, were they going to have to go through this every time Sam did something they didn't like? And why couldn't Cas just show up now and "explain" things? Why'd they have to wait till they got to Bobby's? Frustrated by the situation and lack of answers Dean glared down at the note once more before tossing it aside and grabbing the top box. Taking hold of the corner he took out his frustrations and anger on the boxes ripping them both open. Rifling through the first box the older brother pulled out a car seat and a bright green baby blanket. After tossing them on his bed, he grabbed a shirt, pants, socks, and shoes from the second box and added them to the growing pile on the bed. Frowning at the bag of diapers Dean carefully went through both boxes again searching for something less embarrassing for his little brother to wear. Coming up empty handed he opened the bag of Luvs and grabbed a diaper. He checked the supplies on the bed to make sure he had everything Sam would need and then hauled his own duffle onto the bed. He unzipped the bag and dug through it pulling out a clean shirt, jeans, and boxers before heading to the bathroom. He needed to clear his head and maybe a shower would relax him enough to figure out what he was going to do now.

Thirty minutes later a dressed and much calmer Dean stepped out of the bathroom. Glancing over at Sam's bed he smiled at the sleeping youngster. Creeping over to the bed Dean leaned down and brushed the bangs off his little brother's face and lightly kissed the boy's forehead. "Don't worry kiddo. Big brother's gonna figure this out and get you back to normal; again." Dean promised. Standing he silently moved around the room packing up their belongings. Once Dean was certain that he had everything he scooped up the car seat and their duffles and walked out the door. Going to the back of the impala he set the car seat on the ground and popped the trunk. He threw their duffles in the trunk, slammed the lid, and then snatched up the seat. Opening the back door Dean expertly fitted the baby seat in the Chevy making sure the newly appeared seat belts held the seat securely. Satisfied that his little brother would be safe he made his way back into the room for another load.

Several trips later the room was empty except for the two Winchester boys and the pile of clothes on Dean's bed. Sighing Dean walked over and sat on the bed beside his brother and gently removed the covers. "Glad you're asleep for this part, Sammy." Dean whispered as he pulled the enormous shirt and boxers off his tiny sibling. Folding the clothes he set them aside and picked up the diaper. Grimacing he turned it around in his hands trying to remember how to put it on his kid brother. After a few minutes of struggling the young man finally wrangled the diaper on his sleeping sibling. Fastening the tabs he snickered at the row of cheerful clown faces decorating the top of the diaper. _"Guess Cas doesn't know everything."_ He thought as he pulled the tiny pair of jeans over Sammy's diapered bottom. Dean quickly slipped the socks and shoes on his brother's feet and then carefully picked up the little boy. He grabbed Sam's night clothes with his free hand and after one last glance walked out of the room. Opening the back door of the impala the older brother tossed the night clothes inside before leaning down and settling the sleeping child in the car seat. He secured the straps making sure that they weren't too tight and then picked up the green blanket and tucked it around his little brother. He quietly closed the back door and hurried into the driver's seat. After a quick look in the rearview mirror to assure himself that Sammy was alright, Dean put the key in the ignition and drove out of the motel parking lot.

That night

Dean yawned as he turned into Bobby's driveway. It had been a long, uneventful trip with few breaks and he was more than ready to get out of the car. Pulling up to the front porch he cut the engine grinning as Bobby appeared in the doorway. Throwing open the door he climbed out of the classic car and stretched sighing as his back popped. Going to the back door he glanced through the window to find Sam blinking up at him. Opening the door Dean smiled at his sibling. "Hey little brother. Bout time you woke up." He said as he started unbuckling the car seat straps.

"Awww shit! Not again!" Bobby grumbled as he came up behind Dean. "What'd you two idgits do this time?"

"I don't know Bobby" Dean replied picking up a squirming Sammy. "I just found him like this when I woke up this morning. No warning or nothing. Just little bit here and a note saying to bring him here and Cas would explain everything."

"It's cause I used my powers, isn't it?" Sam yawned as he sadly gazed down at himself.

"Yes" came the answer from behind the men making all three jump.

"For cripes sake Cas, stop doing that!" Dean hollered turning to glare at the angel.

"I am sorry" Cas apologized. "I did not mean any harm."

"Yeah right" Dean muttered. "Then why'd you do this to Sam?"

"I will explain, Dean. But first we should go inside. Young Sam doesn't need to be out in the cold." Cas replied.

Grudgingly agreeing Dean and Bobby turned and walked up the steps and into the house followed by Castiel. Going over to the couch Dean plopped down settling Sam on his lap. "Okay, let's hear it" he ordered.

"Dean, you were warned what would happen if Sam continued to use his powers." Castiel began. "It is too dangerous especially now. After Sam used his powers again, it was decided something had to be done. So I changed Sam back into a child. As such he has no powers and is of no use to the demon world. He will remain a child until we are certain we have stopped Lilith from breaking the remaining seals."

"So I'm stuck wike this till you guys stop wiwith?" Sam squeaked turning red as a beet.

"wiwith?" Castiel questioned cocking his head at the little boy.

"He means Lilith." Dean corrected with a smirk.

"Is it my imagination or is Sam younger than he was last time?" Bobby interrupted.

"He is. Sam will not be three until his birthday in two months. We wanted to make sure we would have plenty of time to stop Lilith." Castiel explained.

"So let me get this straight. Sam is going to stay a little kid until you guys stop Lilith?" Dean asked. Seeing the angel's nod he muttered, "Well at least you're still you. He didn't shrink your mind, too."

"Unfortunately, Sam will only stay this way for a day." Castiel informed the hunters. "My instructions are to give him a day to get his affairs in order and say good bye and then revert his mind."

"What?!" Dean yelled. Setting Sam on the couch he stormed over to the trench coated man. "No! No way in Hell you're doing that to him! It's not happening! You hear me! You're not doing that!"

"I am sorry. I wish the circumstances were different. I do not want to do this. But I do not have a choice. The others wanted to wipe him off the Earth for his transgression but I managed to convince them that this would be better. They did not want to agree to it but once I told them that you would not help if we destroyed your brother, they relented." Castiel explained.

"And what if I say I won't work for you anymore?" Dean threw out. "What then?"

"Then my superiors would have no choice. They would smite Sam." Castiel said.

"Can't you at least leave him like he is now?" Dean pleaded. "What harm is there in that?"

"I am sorry Dean. I cannot." Cas replied.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think he has a point." Bobby softly said. "I mean, think about it Dean. We don't know how long Sam's gonna be stuck like this. You know how much he hated it the first time and this one's gonna be worse. You think he's gonna like being treated like a little baby. I mean, think of all the doctor visits and things he's gonna have to endure. Not to mention having to go to school if this war lasts a few years. You really think Sam will be happy like this?"

"No" Dean admitted glancing over at his sleeping sibling. "But I can't lose him. I just got him back."

"You are not losing him Dean." Castiel stated with a frown. "I am not taking him from you. Sam will stay with you and Mr. Singer."

"But what about little Sammy? Isn't he going to be wondering where his dad and big brother are?" Bobby asked.

"No" Castiel replied. "His memories will be altered. Sam will think Dean is his father and that you are his grandfather. He will not remember his other life."

"But…"

"That is the way it has to be." Cas adamantly said. "Please tell Sam I am sorry and that I will return to fix things as soon as Lilith is defeated."

Hearing a whimper Dean and Bobby both turned to see Sammy lying on his injured side. Hurrying over Dean gently scooped the little boy up and settled him on his back. Looking back he found Castiel gone. "Stupid angel" he grumbled. Carding a hand through Sam's long locks he gazed forlornly up at Bobby. "What are we gonna do, Bobby?" he whispered. "What are we gonna do?"


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing. The song "The Man Comes Around" is the property of Johnny Cash (or his estate, I guess).

Previously on Supernatural- Carding a hand through Sam's long locks he gazed forlornly up at Bobby. "What are we gonna do, Bobby?" he whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"The first thing you're gonna do, Dean" Bobby began as he walked over and took a seat on the arm of the sofa, "is calm down. If you freak out, Sam will too. This is gonna be hard enough on the kid without him having a panic attack."

"Right, be calm" Dean shakily replied taking several slow deep breaths. "I can do calm."

"Good" Bobby praised patting the younger man's shoulder as he stood. "Now I'm going to go in the kitchen and fix something for supper. I think I still have some hot dogs in the fridge I can cook and there's a bowl of green beans Mrs. Gladys brought by yesterday. I'll warm those up, too. Kinda an odd combination but at least it'll be something Sam can eat. Why don't you bring in your duffles while I get things ready? You can wake your brother when it's time to eat."

"Sounds good, Bobby" Dean agreed. Glancing down at his little brother he added, "Just listen out for him, okay? He's got a gash on his side from our hunt yesterday and I don't want him turning over on it in his sleep."

"Wait, you mean Castiel didn't heal him when he changed him?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Nope" Dean muttered shaking his head. "But at least the injury shrunk with him. I put ten stitches in him and now there's only two."

"Guess I better add calling Isaac to my list of things to do. The last thing Sam needs now is for an infection to set in." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby" Dean softly called out as he stood and headed for the door. He took one last glance at his sleeping sibling before hurrying outside.

Minutes later Dean trudged into the room carefully setting the last box by the cluttered book shelf by the front door. Tiptoeing over to the couch he was happy to note that Sam was still peacefully sleeping. Taking a seat by his brother Dean leaned back smirking as Bobby's deep voice floated into the room. The guy had been a diehard Johnny Cash fan for as long as he could remember. And no amount of persuading or begging could get the old hunter to pop his cassettes out and try something different. Dean had heard the same cassettes so often that the melodies and lyrics were imprinted on his brain. Wondering which cassette Bobby was wearing out this time he leaned over a little and listened closely. Surprised when he couldn't immediately identify the song the young man stood and walked toward the kitchen listening as his friend accompanied Johnny for the remainder of the song. He made it to the doorway just as the music stopped and a scratching noise came on followed by an older, breathless sounding Johnny Cash saying, "And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts, And I looked and behold: a pale horse. And his name, that sat on him, was Death. And Hell followed with him."

"No wonder the guy always wore black." Dean stated as he walked over to the cabinets for plates. "All his songs are depressing."

"Yeah, well at least he doesn't sound like he shut his thing in a gate." Bobby quipped chuckling at Dean's pained expression. "What's a matter Dean? Done that…" he broke off as a hiss followed by a shout of "Dean!" came from the other room. Racing into the living room behind the eldest Winchester Bobby came to a stop at the couch where a fidgeting Sam was sitting. "Hey Sam" he greeted with a grin.

"Bout time you woke up, princess" Dean teased as he sat down beside his little brother. "I was starting to think I'd have to eat all those hot dogs by myself."

Sam quickly looked around the room before turning back to his brother. "Where's Tas?" he asked squirming around in his seat.

"Gone" Dean simply stated frowning as Sam continued to wiggle around. "What's wrong, Sammy? You hurting?" he asked as he scooped up the little boy and sat him in his lap.

"I gotta go" Sam whispered sheepishly.

"Again?" Dean questioned. "Dude, how much did you eat yesterday?"

"Huh?" Sam asked gazing up at his big brother. "But, I, I…" Sam's mouth dropped open and a blush spread across his face as he figured out what Dean meant. Raising an accusing finger he stammered, "oo! oo!"

"Well, it's not like you gave me a choice." Dean defended. "You were stinking up the car, man."

"I, I" Sam mumbled before stopping a panicked look on his face. "Dean, I gotta go!"

"So go" Dean replied. "You've got a diaper on."

"But, but" Sam stuttered holding himself.

"Look Sam, you're gonna have to. That potty seat of yours disappeared with all the other stuff once Castiel changed you back and you're just too small to sit on the toilet." Bobby reasoned. "I'll go into town after supper and get you a new seat and some pull ups but for now you're gonna have to go with the flow, so to speak."

"Good one, Bobby" Dean chuckled. Glancing down at a clearly embarrassed Sam he sighed. "Look kiddo, I don't like this anymore than you do, but there's nothing we can do."

"Sam, Dean and I are gonna go in the kitchen and finish setting the table. You can call us when you're through, alright?" Bobby suggested.

"Otay" Sam whispered looking down at the floor. He kept his eyes on the ground until his family's footsteps disappeared into the kitchen and a radio came on. _"I hate this"_ he said to himself as he let nature take its course.

Dean slowly set the table wanting to give his little brother plenty of time to take care of business. Finishing the table he cut one of the hot dogs into tiny bite sized pieces before scooping it onto Sam's plate. He added a spoonful of green beans to the plate and then carefully set Sammy's booster seat onto the chair making sure it was correctly placed and secure. That done Dean walked over to the doorway and peered around the corner. "You finished?" he called out smiling as his brother nodded his head. Going over to the boxes he grabbed a new diaper and then headed to the couch and took a seat. "Okay Sammy just lay back and let me do all the work." He instructed smirking at Sam's groan. Dean slipped his sibling's shoes off before taking hold of the waistband of Sam's tiny jeans and sliding them off. Ripping the tabs off the diaper he lifted the little boy's legs and pulled the diaper out from under him. Hearing his brother mumble about the most embarrassed the older brother laughed. "Oh, I don't know Sam. You've had lots of embarrassing moments." He teased as he worked. "Remember that time in the bathroom of the RV when you…"

"Dean, oo pwomised!" Sam squealed kicking his brother's leg.

"Alright, fine short stuff. I'll shut up about it." Dean muttered pretending to be miffed. Picking up his newly diapered sibling he grinned down at the stunned Sam and added, "Now come on. Let's go eat before the food gets cold." Walking into the kitchen he gently sat Sam on his booster seat frowning as the youngster winced. "You're side hurting?" he asked as he dropped into the chair beside his brother.

"A wittle" Sam admitted as he popped a hot dog bite in his mouth.

"Isaac'll fix that." Bobby said as someone knocked on the door. "That's probably him. He said he was coming as soon as he got a few things together."

"Dean, no. Teww him to go away. I otay." Sam pleaded.

"Sorry buddy, no can do." Dean replied around a mouthful of hot dog. "We aren't taking any chances with your health, not when you're like this."

"He's right Sam" Bobby agreed walking back into the kitchen with Dr. Isaac. Going to the cabinet he grabbed another plate and handed it to the doctor. "That injury might not bother an adult you, but we have no idea how it will affect your new pint sized body."

"That's two against one, Sammy. You're out voted." Dean stated. "Now finish eating and then Isaac can check you out."

"Otay" Sam miserably replied. Picking up a green bean he took a tiny bite hoping to drag out the meal as long as he could. He was so not looking forward to what he knew was coming next.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- "Otay" Sam miserably replied. Picking up a green bean he took a tiny bite hoping to drag out the meal as long as he could. He was so not looking forward to what he knew was coming next.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Shoving the last spoonful of green beans into his mouth Bobby stood and picked up his plate. Going over to the counter he deposited the dirty dish and silverware into the sink and grabbed his keys off the last hook by the back door. "I'm heading out for supplies. Shouldn't be gone long; an hour at most." He announced as he headed for the living room. "Dean, you're in charge of cleaning the kitchen when everyone's through. And yes, that includes washing the dishes. Oh and Sam quit your stalling. You have ten minutes to finish your supper. Isaac's checking you out after that, finished or not. Got it?"

"Yes sir" both boys replied with matching forlorn expressions.

"Hang on a minute Bobby. I've got something for you." Dr. Isaac called out as he followed the hunter out of the room.

His appetite gone Sam pushed his plate away. Toying with the hem of his shirt he glanced over at his big brother. "Dean, what did Tas say?" he softly asked.

"Ummm, that depends" Dean answered taking a swig of his coffee. "What's the last thing you remember him saying?"

Sam thought for a moment before replying. "He said I was two."

"_Shit!"_ Dean thought. He was really hoping his little brother had heard the entire conversation. He so didn't want to be the one to explain things to Sam. Feeling his sibling's stare he sighed knowing this was not going to go over well. "Well, Cas said that making you little was the only way he could think of to stop the other angels from smiting you. And that they only agreed to it because he told them that I wouldn't help them if they killed you."

"Oh" Sam whispered. "Weast I'm stiww me."

"About that." Dean added. "Afraid you're only going to be adult you for the next twenty-four hours. After that Cas is going to revert your mind, too. That was kinda the other condition to you staying alive."

"What?!" Sam hollered. "OO mean to teep me awive Tas is going to till me!"

"No Sammy! It's not going to be anything like that." Dean assured his little brother. "Castiel isn't going to kill you. He's just going to switch you back to your child mind. You'll still be in there. I promise."

"But, but I don't wanna be wittwe." Sam protested. "Tan't I teep my adult mind?"

"Sorry kiddo. Bobby and I both tried talking Cas out of that one but it was either that or let the angels off you." Dean informed his sibling. "But don't worry. You won't be little long. Bobby and I are gonna find a way outta this. I promise, Sammy."

Sam dropped his head to his chest. Nodding he whispered, "I don't wike this, Dean."

"Me either Sammy. Me either" Dean agreed as he reached over and ruffled his little brother's hair earning him an annoyed huff.

"Time's up Sam" Dr. Isaac called as he entered the room. Noticing the brothers' expressions he stopped in his tracks. "Did I interrupt something fellas? I did, didn't I?" he questioned looking from one boy to the other. Stepping backwards he added, "I'll just go back in the other room and…"

"It's alright, doc. We were through." Dean replied. Standing he gently scooped up his brother placing the toddler on his hip. "Come on Sammy. Let's get this over with."

Dr. Isaac led the way into the living room and over to the couch. Taking a seat on the ancient piece of furniture he motioned for the Winchesters to join him. Once they were seated he reached over and took hold of the hem of Sam's shirt and pulled it up. Carefully prying the gauze off the boy's side the doctor gently examined the stitched wound. "Bobby said this happened last night?" he questioned as he prodded the skin around the injury.

"Yeah, we were facing off against a demon in this old, dilapidated barn and the thing kinda got the best of us for a few seconds there. It threw Sam across the room and into a wall full of old farm equipment. I think it was one of those curved things they use to cut crops with that caught his side as he flew past." Dean explained intently watching the doctor's every move.

"Great" Isaac mumbled to himself as he lowered Sam's shirt. "Okay the wound looks fine so far. A little red but that's to be expected. Good job on the stitch work, Dean. You'd have made a fine surgeon." He stated as he searched his bag once more. "Now, I need to know what if anything you gave him when you finished."

"Nothing but a few Tylenol for the pain." Dean replied.

"Has he had a fever?" the doctor asked pulling out a small, rectangular case.

"No" Dean said. "At least I don't think so. With everything that's happened I didn't think to check."

"That's alright Dean. That would be easy to overlook considering what you've had to deal with." Dr. Isaac told the young man. Gazing down at the younger boy he took a deep breath knowing the kid wasn't going to like what he was about to have to do. "Sam, son I need to make sure you're not running a fever. An infection, even a little one, could cause a lot of trouble for you." He informed the young man as he picked him up and settled him on his lap. "Now I know you're still a grown up and all that but I'm afraid I have to use a rectal thermometer this time."

"No way doc!" Sam protested. "Oo can't do that!"

"Sorry sport but you don't have a say in the matter." Isaac replied. Picking up the squirming toddler he turned him over and laid the boy across his lap before reaching for the tabs on the diaper. Ignoring Sam's protests the doctor quickly unfastened and removed the diaper.

Seeing his brother fighting the doctor Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's flailing arms with one hand while administering a swat to his uncovered backside with the other. "Stop it Sammy" he ordered raising his hand in warning.

"Ow! Oo hit me!" Sam yelled glaring up at his big brother.

"No, that was a warning." Dean corrected with a smirk. "Now quit acting like a two year old and let the doc do his job or you'll get more than a little love pat."

"Tap! Tould this get wowse?" Sam whined tensing as the doctor inserted the thermometer. Burying his head in his crossed arms he waited out the uncomfortable procedure.

A few minutes later Dr. Isaac removed the thermometer and held it up to the light. "Good news gentlemen. Sam's temperature is normal." Isaac announced as he cleaned the thermometer and put it in its case before handing it to Dean. "But you'll need to keep a check on it the next twenty four hours or so just in case."

"You got it doc" Dean replied setting the medical instrument on the coffee table. "You through now? Cause I'd kinda like to get that little behind covered before Sam here decides to take his revenge."

"Not quite, Dean." Isaac answered as he pulled a couple more things out of his bag. "And Sam don't even think about it. Unless you want the next few days to be full of rectal thermometers, shots, and suppositories."

"Oo wouldn't" Sam challenged.

"Try me" Dr. Isaac calmly stated letting the youngest Winchester know he was dead serious. Seeing the youngster's shoulders slump he patted the boy's back. "Come on sport. It's not that bad. I just need to do one more thing and then I'll be out of your hair. Okay?"

"Otay" Sam quietly agreed. Noticing the vial and syringe in the older man's hand Sam panicked. "Dean!" he called reaching out for his big brother.

"Come mere buddy" Dean murmured as he scooped the toddler into his arms. Holding his little brother against his chest he rubbed the boy's back as he watched the doctor prepare the injection. "It's alright, Sammy" he soothed as Isaac administered the shot, "you gonna be okay." Dean sat and rocked his sibling until the little boy's breathing evened out. Laying the child on his good side Dean swiftly re-diapered his brother before covering him with the green blanket. After making sure his little brother was comfortable, Dean headed for the kitchen motioning for the doctor to follow him. Snatching up the coffee pot he poured two steaming mugs and then joined Isaac at the table. Dropping into a chair he shoved a mug toward the older man. "You sure Sammy's gonna be alright?" he asked as he rotated the cup in his hands.

"Yeah I am" Isaac replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Between the injection I gave him and the prescription Bobby's getting him Sam should be just fine."

"Prescription? What kind of medicine?" Dean hesitantly asked hoping the answer wasn't what he thought.

"It's just an antibiotic" Isaac said before catching on to what Dean was really asking. "Oh, well they don't make pills for children Sam's age so the prescription is for a liquid antibiotic." Seeing Dean's wince he quickly added, "But don't worry. Medicine has come a long way since you guys were little. They add flavoring to the medicine now so it doesn't taste like crap. Most kids actually like it."

"Good cause I'd rather not have to fight with him about that right now." Dean muttered scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Yeah, Bobby told me about the twenty four hour deadline. That's a crappy thing to do to the kid. Wish there was something I could do." Isaac grumbled. Glancing over at the worn out young man across from him the doctor smiled as an idea formed. "Hey Dean" he called. "Why don't you take that brother of yours upstairs and put him to bed? Maybe lay down with him, you know, just to make sure he doesn't turn over on his side or anything. I'll stay and clean things up down here."

"You don't have to do that." Dean halfheartedly argued.

"I know. But I want to. It's the least I can do after all the grief I put your brother through tonight." Isaac offered.

Nodding Dean stood and headed for the other room. Stopping at the doorway he turned to look back at his friend. "Thanks doc" he said giving the man a slight smile.

"Anytime" Isaac fired back as he stood and made his way to the sink. "Now go before I change my mind."

Bobby pulled into the driveway an hour later and cut the engine. Concerned when he noticed Dr. Isaac's car still parked in the driveway he grabbed his shopping bags and hurried up the porch steps and into the house. Unlocking the front door he rushed inside surprised to find the good doctor quietly sitting on the couch watching television. "Everything okay?" he asked as he set the bags beside the door and went over to the couch.

"Everything's fine Bobby" Isaac assured his friend. "The boys are both upstairs asleep and I didn't want to leave them here alone. Now that you're here I'll just be on my way. See you later, man."

"Yeah, night Isaac. Thanks for watching out for them for me." Bobby gratefully said as he walked to the front door with his friend. He stood in the doorway and watched until Isaac had driven out of sight. Stepping back he closed the door and set about checking and re-checking the salted doors and windows as well as all the wards he'd put in place. Once he was certain that the house was secure the old hunter crept up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom the Winchester boys always shared. Pushing open the door he peered in smiling at the sight of Dean lying on top of the covers with Sammy sleeping on his chest. Tiptoeing over to the beds Bobby picked up the comforter from the empty bed and carefully tucked it around his sleeping boys. Reaching over he cut off the light and then snuck back out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. "Night boys" he whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Thank you to everyone still reading this story. And a huge thank you to Ziggy for her idea.

Previously on Supernatural- Reaching over he cut off the light and then snuck back out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. "Night boys" he whispered.

Sam blinked open his eyes and gazed around the familiar bedroom in surprise. The last thing he remembered was being in the living room with Dean and Dr. Isaac. Groaning at the memory of the doctor's visit and what it had entailed the young man swiftly pushed that thought from his mind deciding to focus instead on the day ahead. Yawning he stretched his tiny arms starting as he hit something soft. Curious he glanced from one side of the bed to the other chuckling at the pillows that surrounded him. _"Guess Dean's back in super big brother mode again." _Sam thought as he sat up and looked around expectantly. No Dean. Nothing but the pillows and a yellow post-it note that had been stuck to the top of the nightstand. Crawling over the pillow fort the littlest Winchester reached over and grabbed the note. Plopping down on one of the fluffy pillows he read, "Sam, your clothes and supplies are in the bathroom. Get yourself cleaned up and dressed. Then call for me and I'll come get you. Do not even think about trying to get down those steps by yourself, short stuff! Got it?"

Smiling Sam carefully set the note back on the nightstand before sliding off the side of the bed. He waddled through the room, out the open door, and across the hall to the bathroom. Leaving the door cracked open he headed over to the toilet. Grabbing the tabs on his diaper he quickly yanked it off and threw it in the trash can. The little boy then hurried up the step stool. After finishing he stepped back down and walked to the sink where another step stool was waiting. Picking up his clothes that were laying on the bottom step he transferred them to the other stool before taking the few steps up to the sink. He snickered at the jury-rigged handles on the faucet. _"Bobby sure thought of everything."_ He thought as he easily turned the long handles and started the water. He waited for the sink to get half full and then turned off the water. Dropping his wash rag into the sink he let it soak in the water for a minute before picking it up and squeezing it out. Climbing back down the stairs the toddler sat down on the bottom step with the wet rag and soap and washed himself off the best he could. Once he finished that task, Sam swiftly toweled himself dry and got dressed cheering when he realized that Bobby had remembered the pull ups. He tossed the towel and his dirty shirt into the hamper and then trudged out of the bathroom and down the hall to the stairs. Gazing down he gulped. He never realized just how high Bobby's stairs were till now. Still, he could handle it. He was an adult; he didn't need to be carried like some baby. There was absolutely no need to call his mother henning big brother. Dropping onto his bottom he inched his leg onto the first step and stopped cocking his head to one side in thought. Dean hadn't been mother henning him this morning. He'd let Sam get washed up and dressed on his own. He hadn't even stayed in the room or hovered behind the bathroom door. He had stayed downstairs the whole time. Knowing how hard that had to have been for his big brother Sam withdrew his foot. He couldn't scare Dean like that; not after everything his brother had done for him. Scooting back from the edge he sat on the floor Indian style and hollered, "Dean, I'm weady!" as loud as he could.

Dean instantly appeared at the bottom of the stairs and hurried up the stairs. "Bout time, Samantha" he griped as he leaned over and scooped his little brother up. "I was starting to think you were gonna sleep all day…again."

"OO wish" Sam shot back as they bounced down the steps. As soon as they reached the bottom he began squirming. "OO can put me down now."

Dean set his baby brother on his feet and followed him into the kitchen. He stood back and watched in amusement as Sammy attempted to climb onto the chair that held his booster seat. He didn't offer his assistance until a frustrated Sam glanced his way. Rolling his eyes Dean walked the two steps to the table, lifted his little brother, and gently placed him in his seat. Reclaiming his own seat at the table he snatched up his coffee mug and took a large gulp. Setting the mug down he twisted it in his hands for a moment before speaking. "So, Sammy, anything special you wanna do today? We can do anything you want."

"Yeah, we, wesear, find a way to get me big" Sam replied frowning as his mouth refused to say the bigger word.

"Anything but that Sam" Dean corrected. Seeing the stubborn set of his brother's jaw he sighed. "Look Sam, I know this sucks and you wanna get back to your ginormous self but you and I both know that's gonna take time. I don't wanna spend our last day together doing research. Bobby's got that covered anyway. He's gonna be working his butt off while we kick back and relax. Okay? Please, kiddo, I just wanna spend the day having fun with my little brother."

Sam dropped his gaze to his lap as his shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no way he could refuse his big brother this one thing; not with everything Dean was going to have to deal with. Looking back up he gave Dean a small smile. "Otay, Dean" he agreed.

"Awesome!" Dean crowed grinning from ear to ear. "So what do you wanna do?" Seeing his little brother shrug his shoulders he huffed. "Come on man! There's gotta be something you wanna do!"

Sam scratched his head racking his brain for something Dean would term fun. Quickly tossing out the obvious answers he thought back to his first time being a toddler smiling as an idea formed. Turning to Bobby he asked, "OO haf my wide?"

"Wide? Oh you mean that four wheeler. Sorry champ, I gave that back weeks ago." Bobby informed the boys. "But I do have something that you two idgits just might like. It's out in the shed."

"Cool" Dean whispered as he stood and picked up his brother. "We'll be there in a minute, Bobby. There's something we need to do first." Settling Sam on his hip Dean walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Sitting his brother on his lap he reached over to the coffee table and snatched up the rectangular case from last night.

Sam's eyes widened at the case in Dean's hands. "No! No way, Dean! OO are not doing that!" he yelled as he tried to crawl off his brother's lap.

"Calm down Sammy!" Dean ordered as he easily held onto the squirming toddler. "I'm not gonna put it there. Okay?"

"Pwomise?" Sam asked turning on the dreaded puppy dog look.

"Promise" Dean swore. "I know Isaac said to keep a check on your temperature but I didn't want to do that to you. So I got out your laptop this morning and did some research of my own. Turns out there's another less embarrassing way of taking a kid's temp. that's just as accurate as sticking it where the sun don't shine."

"Weally?" Sam squeaked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah, the pages I read said putting the thermometer under your arm would be just as good if not better than the, uhh, other way." Dean told his brother as he tugged the little boy's shirt off one arm. Placing the thermometer under Sam's armpit he lowered the boy's arm. "Okay now hold it just like that for a few minutes, Sammy." He instructed. The boys sat and talked about their day while they waited for the temp to register. Finally the alarm on Dean's watch sounded and he slid the thermometer out. Holding it up to the light he smiled. "Still normal" he announced as he helped Sam get his arm back into his shirt before lifting the boy in his arms once more. Walking into the kitchen he sat his little brother in his booster seat and went over to the fridge. Taking a small brown bottle out he grabbed a spoon and made his way back to the table. "Okay Sammy, one more thing and then we can go meet Bobby." Dean said as he carefully poured a spoonful of the medicine.

"What's that?" Sam asked with a frown.

"This? It's an antibiotic the doc wants you to take." Dean replied holding the spoon out to his brother. Sighing as Sam clamped his mouth shut he added, "Oh for cripes sake Sam! It's just a little medicine! It's even grape flavored for you!"

Sam just crossed his arms and shook his head. He was so not taking that nasty crap.

"Come on you big baby! Take your medicine. Don't make me force you." Dean threatened. Getting another head shake Dean slammed the medicine bottle on the table. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He grumbled. Going behind Sam's chair he wrapped his free arm around the chair and Sam's waist. Reaching up he pinched the little boy's nose closed.

Sammy pushed against his big brother's arm with all his might but it was no use. He just wasn't strong enough. He held out as long as he could but after a few seconds he didn't have a choice. Opening his mouth to take a breath he wasn't a bit surprised to feel the spoon shoved in and his nose released. He glared up at his brother as Dean held a hand over his mouth until he swallowed the foul liquid. "I hate oo" he grumbled grimacing at the nasty taste in his mouth.

"Oh come on Sammy, it wasn't that bad." Dean scoffed as he placed the bottle back in the fridge and grabbed an apple juice box. "And it's not like I didn't warn you." Going over to the table he set the juice in front of his brother and dropped into the chair next to the boy. He waited for Sam to take a few sips before speaking. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"Ummm, I don't know." Sam hedged taking another sip of his juice. "That was a mean twick."

"Yeah, but I had to get the medicine in you. And I haven't been all bad. After all I let you get yourself washed and dressed this morning and I found a different way to take your temperature. All in all I've been a real prince to you, brat." Dean countered as he lifted Sam off the chair and set him on the floor. Taking his brother's tiny hand in his he smiled down at the little boy and said, "Now come on midget. Let's go see what Bobby's got up his sleeve."

"Otay Dean" Sam agreed returning his brother's grin with a dimpled one of his own. He just couldn't stay mad with Dean for long, especially not today. Hurrying to keep up with Dean's long stride the younger man followed his brother out the door looking forward to the day ahead.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- A huge thank you to neko-jin72 for the heads up on the mistake in the last chapter. And for the idea that came from that mistake.

Previously on Supernatural-"Otay Dean" Sam agreed returning his brother's grin with a dimpled one of his own. He just couldn't stay mad with Dean for long, especially not today. Hurrying to keep up with Dean's long stride the younger man followed his brother out the door looking forward to the day ahead.

"Hey Bobby! What ya got for us old man!" Dean shouted as the brothers approached the shed. Walking through the open door they went to the back of the building where Bobby was standing with a huge grin on his face. When they got within a few feet of their friend both boys stopped in their tracks mouths dropping open at the man's surprise. Recovering quickly Dean glanced from the surprise to Bobby before blurting out, "a golf cart? Seriously?"

"You got it, Dean." Bobby replied patting the front of the John Deere green cart. "I thought about getting a couple of four wheelers for you two but after all the trouble Sammy had with his, I changed my mind. This cart here is a heck of a lot studier than those four wheelers; less chance of you two yahoos wreaking the thing. And it has a bed in the back for hauling car parts around." Bobby explained giving Sam a boost up into the vehicle. "So, what do you boys think?"

"Cool" Sam mumbled as he checked out the cart.

"You did good, Bobby" Dean praised patting the older man on the back. Climbing into the driver's seat he took a moment to look over the controls and then turned to his little brother. "Hey Sammy, you wanna drive?"

"Weally?" Sam squealed as a dimpled grin lit up his face.

"Sure, climb on up." Dean replied. He lifted the toddler up, sat him on his lap, and then scooted up far enough for the younger man to reach the steering wheel. "Okay kiddo, I'll work the petals and you steer."

"Otay" Sam agreed. Grasping the steering wheel firmly he carefully steered the cart out of the shed and into the junkyard. Once outside the boys waved goodbye to Bobby and sped off toward the small pond in the lot behind Bobby's house with Sam proudly in the driver's seat. Giggling he maneuvered them around the car parts, bushes, and trees that littered Bobby's backyard. After a couple of laps around the rusted swing set that Bobby had set up for them years ago, Sam turned toward the pond. Arriving at their favorite fishing spot the youngster turned the wheel driving around the pond. Several bumpy laps later Sam thumped Dean's arm to get his attention. He waited for his brother to glance down and said, "Oo dwive now."

"You sure, Sammy?" Dean asked. Seeing his brother's nod he stopped the cart long enough for the little boy to slide off his lap and onto the seat. Draping one arm around the toddler Dean pressed down on the accelerator and sped around the pond and out into the field. "Think Bobby out did himself this time. This golf cart ain't half bad. I mean, it's nowhere near as good as the impala but it's okay." Dean admitted as he rounded the corner of the lot and turned them around. You know I think we should head back to Bobby's and pick up a couple of fishing poles? See if we can't catch supper. We could get Bobby to fire up the grill and cook'em for us. That sound good, kiddo?" Getting no reply Dean peered down at Sam who was sitting curled around his middle. Stopping the vehicle he leaned down and scooped the toddler up placing the boy in his lap once more. "What's a matter buddy?" he asked.

"My st-stomach hurts" Sam stammered.

A memory of a hospital stay long enough flashed through Dean's mind edging his concern up a couple of notches. Lifting his little brother's shirt he gently felt around the youngster's stomach and sides letting out a relieved breath when he didn't feel any sausage shaped bulges. _"Okay, it's not that."_ He thought as he lowered Sam's shirt. _"So what else could be making…oh crap! The antibiotic! He must be allergic to it or something!" _He reached down to check for a fever only to have his hand swatted away.

"Dean, quit feewing me up" Sam whined slapping at his sibling's hand again. "It's just a stomachache."

"Two things wrong with that." Dean told his brother. "One, I was not feeling you up, I was examining you and two, it's never just a stomachache with you." Snickering at the toddler's attempted glare he started up the cart and headed back to the house.

Bobby looked out the kitchen window in surprise as the golf cart rolled to a stop beside the back porch. Knowing that something had to be wrong for John's boys to be returning that early the hunter dropped the book he was reading onto the counter and hurried to the back door meeting Dean and Sam halfway. "What's wrong?" he gruffly asked as he followed the boys back into the house.

"Sammy's sick" Dean replied as he walked into the living room and over to the couch.

"Not sit" Sam grumbled. "Just a stomachache."

"Yeah, right, I've heard that one before." Dean muttered. Sitting his squirming little brother on the couch he reached for the thermometer that he'd left on the coffee table. He slid the instrument out of its case and turned back to his sibling. Grabbing the hem of the boy's shirt he quickly pulled it off one arm huffing as the boy continued to struggle with him. "Sammy" he warned.

"Dean, I'm fine." Sam protested crossing his arms. "Oo don't haf to do that."

"Yes, I do." Dean argued. "Now you can let me put this under your arm like a good little boy or you can keep being pigheaded and I'll flip you over my knee and stick it somewhere else."

Seeing his big brother's no nonsense glare Sam gulped. "Fine" he whispered dropping his arms.

"Thought you'd see it my way." Dean gloated placing the thermometer under Sam's arm. After waiting the allotted time, he took the instrument and held it up to the light. "Huh, it's still normal." He muttered.

"Told oo" Sam huffed.

"Sam, quit being a brat." Bobby scolded as he lightly swatted the back of the boy's head. He thought for a moment and then looked over at Dean. "Dean, it might not have anything to do with his injury or even the medicine. Maybe it has to do with what he ate." He suggested gazing at both boys. "What did you eat this morning, Sam?"

"Me? Nothing." Sam replied rubbing his stomach with one hand. "I didn't eat anything."

"What? Why not?" Dean questioned.

"There was nothing on the table." Sam simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well there's your answer." Bobby stated shaking his head. "It's no wonder your belly hurts, Sam. You never take medicine without eating something first."

"Oo don't?" Sam asked.

"Boy for somebody that's so smart, you can really be an idiot sometimes." Dean muttered. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and tucked into bed.

"No, not tired" Sam argued. "I'm otay. Wet's go wide, Dean. Pease? Bobby, oo teww him I'm otay."

Having never been able to resist Sam's puppy dog look Bobby sighed. "Dean, go park the golf cart back in the shed or something while I talk to your brother." He instructed. Stopping Dean from arguing with his best impression of John Winchester's glare he waited until he heard the back door slam and then bent down and scooped up Sam. Bobby carried the toddler over to the rocking chair and took a seat. Sitting the boy in his lap he slowly started to rock. "Wanna tell me what that was all about, son?" he softly asked.

"It's my wast day Bobby. I don't wanna spend it sweeping." Sam mumbled as he leaned against the older man's chest.

"So you'd rather spend it arguing?" Bobby inquired.

"No" Sam admitted.

"Then you might as well close your eyes and rest for awhile cause you and I both know Dean's not gonna give up till you do. I promise I won't let you sleep long." Bobby suggested. "You'll feel better when you wake up, sport. And then you and Dean can ride as long as you want. Alright?"

"Otay" Sam agreed closing his eyes only to open them again. Peering up at his friend he whispered, "Bobby? When I, I, oo know; Take tare of Dean for me."

"You know I will Sam" Bobby promised. "I'm gonna take care of the both of you. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks" Sam yawned closing his eyes once more as the rocking motion soothed him to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Don't panic. I'm not giving up on this story. Dean and little Sammy's adventures are coming. There's just so much I have planned for the boys that I decided to stop it here and finish the story in a sequel instead of having a 50 chapter fic.

A huge thank you to PlatinumRoseLady. She had a special request that gave me a great idea.

This chapter is dedicated to IheartSam7 in honor of her birthday. Happy Birthday girl!

Oh and just to be on the safe side- diabetic warning and tissue warning for this one.

Previously on Supernatural-"Thanks" Sam yawned closing his eyes once more as the rocking motion soothed him to sleep.

"Sam? Sammy, wake up, buddy" Dean called as he gently shook his little brother's shoulder. "Come on kiddo, nap time's over."

"Five mowe minutes" Sam moaned swatting at Dean's hand.

"No can do, Sam" Dean chuckled. He pulled the blanket off his sibling tossing it over the back of the couch. "Wake up little brother. It's time for lunch."

Groaning Sam blinked open his eyes and stared at Dean miserably. "It's wunchtime! Bobby pwomised he wouldn't wet me sweep wong!" He hollered as he sat up.

"Relax squirt, you've only been asleep an hour and a half." Dean informed his brother. Scooping the toddler into his arms he walked the short distance to the kitchen and deposited Sam in his booster seat. He plopped down in the closest chair and looked his little brother over. "How are you feeling? You stomach still hurting?"

"A wittle" Sam admitted honestly.

"Well, I've got something that'll make you feel better." Bobby announced as he shuffled over to the table carrying a steaming glass dish. After setting it on the table, he threw the pot holders onto the counter and picked up Sam's plate. He spooned a generous portion onto the small plate and laid it in front of the little boy. "Dig in, Sam" he instructed as he snatched up his own plate and started loading it up.

"oo made tassewole" Sam whispered gazing up at Bobby with wide, wet eyes.

"Course I did. Had to make something your little self could eat." Bobby replied with a smile. "Now eat up so you can get to fishing. Your brother promised me a fish dinner tonight."

"Thanks Bobby" Sam softly said giving the older man a dimpled grin.

"Can we please eat now before you two make me lose my appetite?" Dean good naturedly grumbled.

"Aww Dean, oo feewing weft out?" Sam asked with a mischievous grin. "I wove oo, too big brother."

"Oh God kill me now" a red faced Dean groaned as Sam and Bobby burst out laughing. Never one to resist Sammy's infectious laughter Dean soon found himself chuckling right along with them. Situation temporarily forgotten the three hunters laughed and joked their way through the rest of lunch.

After lunch was over and the table cleared, Dean went into the storage room by the kitchen and grabbed a fishing pole. Searching for a stick or something Sam could use he was surprised to find two child sized poles tucked into one corner of the room. He smiled as he gazed down at the Scooby Doo poles their dad had bought them a lifetime ago. Snatching up the faded blue rod that belonged to Sam Dean hurried out of the room. He loaded the poles and tackle box onto the back of the golf cart and slid into the seat beside his little brother. "Ready for some fishing, half pint?" he asked.

"You bet!" Sam enthusiastically replied. Hopping onto his big brother's lap the little boy grabbed the steering wheel and motioned for Dean to hit the gas. He carefully steered around the various items that were scattered across the backyard whooping as his sibling stomped on the petal causing the cart to barrel through the open field. All too soon they're journey ended and the cart came to a rolling stop by the pond. Sighing Sam slid off Dean's lap and jumped out of the golf cart. Following his brother to the back of the vehicle he held out his arms to help smiling as his old Scooby Doo fishing pole was placed in his outstretched hands. Carrying his prize to the edge of the bank Sam waited for Dean to attach the bait and then expertly cast his line into the water.

Late afternoon found both boys lazily sitting by the bank with an almost full bucket of fish between them. Glancing down at his watch Dean frowned wishing the afternoon didn't have to end. "Time to go, Sammy." He called as he reeled in his line.

"Awweady?" Sam whined. "But we just…he stopped as something tugged his rod hard. "I got one, Dean!" he shouted as he stood and started trying to reel the fish in. "I got a big one!"

Seeing his brother struggling to hold onto his pole Dean dropped his rod and jumped to his feet just as the fish yanked one last time pulling the fishing rod and Sammy into the pond with a huge splash! Racing to the edge of the pond Dean stared at his soaking wet sibling standing on the muddy bank for a moment before doubling over with laughter. "That was the funniest thing ever, Sammy!" he chuckled. "Man, I wish I'd had a camcorder! We could've won a million dollars with that video!"

"It's not funny!" Sammy shouted as he fought to get out of the knee deep mud. "Stop waughing and help me!"

"Okay, okay, don't *snicker* get your underoos in a knot." Dean laughed. Wiping his eyes he walked over and pulled the little boy out of the mud. He gently put Sam on the ground beside him. "Looks like you hooked a kidfisher, Sammy." He teased.

"Oo mean a tingfisher" Sam corrected shaking his head sending water flying everywhere.

"Not this time" Dean replied chuckling as his brother's bitch face made an appearance.

"Oo know this means waw" Sammy warned glaring at his older brother.

"Bring it on mini me" Dean challenged. The roar of an approaching engine put an end to their arguing as both boys turned towards the source of the sound. Spotting the black vehicle the brothers exchanged identical "what the f" looks before turning back to stare at Bobby. "Dude, I thought you said you didn't buy a four wheeler." Dean accused as he checked out the older man's shiny new ride.

"No, I said I didn't buy you two a four wheeler. I never said anything about not getting one for myself." Bobby corrected smirking at the two boys. Glancing down at the littlest Winchester he frowned. "Isn't it a little cold to be swimming, Sam?" he asked.

Hearing snickering he glared at Dean before looking back at Bobby. "A huge fish pulled me in." he sheepishly admitted.

"Man, I can't leave you boys alone for a second." Bobby huffed shaking his head. Glancing over at Dean he sighed. "Get your brother back to the house and into some dry clothes before he catches cold." He instructed. "I'll get started on the fish."

"Will do" Dean replied helping his tiny brother into the golf cart. He put all the equipment and the bucket of fish into the back of the cart and then climbed into the driver's seat and took off for the house. Parking beside the back porch steps Dean picked up his soggy brother and holding him at arms' length carried him into the house. He dropped Sam off at the bathroom with instructions to strip, turned on the taps in the bathtub, and then raced upstairs to find the little boy something dry to wear. After grabbing a shirt, pants, and underoos, Dean hurried back down the stairs and into the bathroom. Turning off the faucet in the tub he checked the temperature of the water and then gazed down at his shivering little brother. "In you go, Sammy" he said as he picked the boy up and sat him in the tub. "I'll just step outside. Holler when you're ready to get out."

"Dean, will oo stay wif me?" Sam quietly asked.

"Sure kiddo" Dean replied. He took a step back and sat down on the puke green rug.

Bobby expertly cut and de-boned the fish as he listened to the laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom. He couldn't believe in a few hours time they were going to lose Sam. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind the old hunter concentrated on carving up the only fish left. Tossing the bones and head into the bucket he picked up the plate full of fish and started for the back door stopping as a loud SPLASH! came from the back followed by cursing and running feet. Dropping the plate he dashed into the living room just as a giggling Sam ran into the room. Hearing his big brother's heavy footsteps and angry voice the little boy hurried behind Bobby to hide. "What'd you do, Sam?" Bobby asked glancing down at the delighted toddler.

"Sammy! I'm gonna kill you!" Dean shouted as he stomped into the living room gaze locking on his younger sibling. "Get over here right now brat!"

Bobby took one look at the soaking wet eldest Winchester and put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Uhh, Dean? Aren't you supposed to take your clothes off before you shower?" he questioned covering his chuckles with a cough.

"I wasn't taking a shower! I leaned over the tub to let the water out and the little shit pushed me in!" Dean yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sam.

"Well, go dry off. You're getting water all over my floor." Bobby ordered.

"But" Dean argued.

"No buts, git!" Bobby barked snickering as Dean stomped down the hall muttering about prank wars and baby brothers. Once the bathroom door slammed the old man turned to look at the toddler behind him. "Good one Sammy" Bobby praised giving the boy a high five. "Come on you can help me get the fish started while that brother of yours cools off." Taking the youngster by the hand the uncle led the way out of the house.

Sam stared at his big brother for the tenth time that evening. All through supper he'd waited for Dean to prank him back but so far there had been no retaliation. _"Guess Dean's not going pay me back since I'm in this baby body." _Sam thought as he watched Dean get up and dump his plate in the sink. Smiling at finally winning a prank war the youngster shoved the last bit of fish into his mouth washing it down with a slurp of juice. Leaning back in his seat Sam closed his eyes relishing the feel of victory. He was so relaxed that he didn't hear the threat coming up behind him until it was too late. "Dean!" he squawked as his brother plucked him out of his chair and slung him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Dean marched into the living room and over to the couch. Taking a seat he lifted his little brother off his shoulder and deposited him face down across his knee.

"Dean! What do you think you're doing?!" Sam hollered as he struggled to get off his brother's lap.

"Think that's kind of obvious, Sammy boy." Dean growled holding the toddler firmly in place.

"What? Dean, you can't spank me!" Sam protested doubling his efforts to get free. "It was just a prank, you know a joke."

"I'm not laughing Sam" Dean fired back. "What you did was bad and you know what happens to bad little boys. Or you should. Dad had you in this position often enough growing up."

"But, but" Sam sputtered.

"No more talking Sam. It's time for your punishment." Dean angrily replied as he raised his hand.

Sam braced himself for the swats he knew were coming. Closing his eyes tight he waited for the first blow. He squealed as Dean's hand found the ticklish spot on his side. "Dean, Dean stop it!" he giggled. Wiggling in his brother's hold the littlest Winchester tried as hard as he could to avoid the sibling's tickling hands but it was no use. Finding himself flipped over he pushed at Dean's hands as they tickled his stomach. "Bobby! *giggle* Bobby, he-*giggle*-lp!" Sam shrieked laughing even harder.

Bobby walked into the room smiling at the sight of the very one sided tickle fight. Hearing his name through Sammy's giggles he decided to even the odds just a little. Hurrying over to the couch he nudged the coffee table out of the way and then jumped into the fray turning the tide immediately.

Dean jumped as Bobby started his attack. He rolled onto the floor as Sammy and Bobby double teamed him. The three men rolled and tussled on the ground laughing and giggling as they fought for the upper hand. Minutes later Dean's cry of "uncle" ended the tickle war making Sam and Bobby the victors. The three men rolled onto their backs and lay on the floor panting and wiping the tears from their faces. Getting his breathe back Dean propped up on his elbows and glanced down at his brother. Seeing Sam yawning and fisting his eyes sleepily the older brother sat up and pulled the little boy into his lap. "Looks like its somebody's bedtime." He said as he slowly stood up.

"I'm not *yawn* tired." Sam protested as his eyes closed only to pop back open.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you in bed." Dean whispered as he started for the stairs.

"Night Sam" Bobby called turning away so the boys wouldn't see the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

"Night *yawn* Bobby" Sam quietly called back. He fought to keep his eyes open and himself awake as Dean carried him up the stairs and down the hall to their room. Knowing these were his last moments with his brother Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck refusing to let go when Dean tried to put him in bed. Relaxing his grip as his brother took a seat on the bed the young man dropped his head on his sibling's shoulder. "Dean, I'm scawed" he whispered.

"It's gonna be okay Sam" Dean soothed. "I promise. There's nothing to be scared of. It'll be like one long nap. Promise. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. You'll be back to your old self before you know it."

"Don't wet go" Sam pleaded as his eyes closed once more.

"I'll never let you go, buddy. Never" Dean swore as he tightened his grip on his brother. Hearing the boy's breathing even out in sleep Dean kissed his brother's forehead as the tears he'd been holding back for so long streamed down his face.


End file.
